Bella's War
by Storms
Summary: [Complete]The Sequel to Bella's Crown: A storm is brewing off in the horizon and deep within Bella. She needs her family more than ever if she is to continue to hold on to what is dear to her. A new enemy is hidden in the shadows threatening everything.
1. Introduction

Bella's War

By Storms (Ambereyes)

The Continuation of the Bella Saga

**Warning: If you have not read _Bella's Cross_ or _Bella's Crown_ you will be confused.**

**It's a good read so you might want to take the time.**

Summary: A storm is brewing off in the horizon and deep within Bella. She needs her family more then ever if she is to continue to hold on to what is dear to her. A new enemy is hidden in the shadows that will not only threaten Bella and her family but also the entire Vampire species!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the generous that created Twilight and all of its amazing characters. I, however, am the creator of the storylines and unrecognizable characters from _Bella's Cross, Bella's Crown, _and _Bella's War._ This disclaimer is meant to encompass the entire series.

Special thanks to Cocoa for being my Beta. Love ya, Girlie!

If you see her at the Twilight Lexicon let her know how much you appreciate her contributions because I know I do.

Thanks to all of you who love my stories. I truly hope you like this just as much. And keep up reviewing.


	2. Chapter 1: Darkest Before the Dawn

Chapter One: Darkest Before the Dawn

The days have been getting harder and longer. The dry, aching, burning under my skin was spreading out from my throat, crossing over my shoulders, rising up my neck, and raging in the base of my skull. The sensation felt like a stinging deep under my skin, nothing would sooth it. It was maddening. I could feel the agitation growing and my strength dwindling. I was turning into the ones that I despised, the vicious monsters that fueled the legends of the vampire lore. My blood lust was starting to consume me.

So here I sat, a catastrophe in waiting, perched on a cliff staring into a raging storm. The driving torrential rain soaked me to the core. Lighting kept striking the surface of the black ocean, like a whip tearing at an unbridled beast. I felt the earth shake underneath me was the thunder cracked from the sky and rumbled. My wet hair whipped at my face under the force of the wind's tirade.

I took solace in facing this raging force of nature. It seemed like a kindred spirit of sorts. The thought that I wasn't the only one out of control had a strange, sick sort of comfort.

I had taken to staying outside most of my days and nights. It was mostly for Jasper's sake. It has only been two day since I started abstaining from human blood again, towards the end of the first day I didn't bother hiding my emotions anymore. I was much too busy stifling other urges. My emotions were overbearing to me, the last thing I wanted to do was inflict them on Jasper, or anyone else for that matter.

Now the storm was dieing down, and my mind started to wonder into the dark realm. I refused to allow myself to go there, although my mind started venturing into dark thoughts more and more, and it was becoming harder to push those thoughts away.

I started back towards the house in search of another distractions. It seemed my life was all about distractions now. Anything to keep my mind stable was necessary.

As I got closer to the house I heard a familiar tune riding on the back of the wind. It was mine, the lullaby that Edward had written for me. It was so long since I had heard the beautiful melody. I stopped still a few feet away from the house and sat down in the rain. I knew Edward was remembering me the way I had once been and I didn't want to ruin his memories with my present state. I let the music wash over me. As the raindrops ran down my skin, I felt the evil seeping out of me; the pure water washed it away. I exhaled a long slow breath and hugged my knees. At this very moment I felt incredibly small.

From the darkness, I could see Edward sitting at the piano, so I sat there and watched him play. He had a beautiful smile on his face and his eyes were closed. I couldn't see his hands but I knew his pale fingers were flying over the ivory keys. He was happy there enveloped in his music.

The song was sweet, and it made me remember. The foggy memories of my human life were whirling around in my mind. I closed my eyes and let them run. I smiled because of how pure and sweet I had been. Edward's love was intertwined in that melody, and it made me remember not only what I once was but also all that I still wished to be. When Edward's eyes opened and they fell on my silhouette out here in the dark, a strong determination reared up inside of me. I will fight, and I will win, for Edward, for myself, for our love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the house was quiet, and the dark thoughts had returned. I stood looking out the back windows, beating back the ideas of murder that kept popping up. I could see myself sneaking out of the house at night and hunting down the first human that I could find. There thought of the warmth and relief that was encompassed inside of that fragile shell sent ripples of sadistic pleasure through my body. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying desperately to smash the thoughts into a million unrecognizable pieces.

Esme walked up behind me and stood there for a moment. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a tight hug.

"We'll be back soon, Bella. I promise." She whispered. I loved her like any daughter loved a mother but I couldn't look at her. I was driving her out of her home and I despised myself for it.

Alice came next. She was just as hesitant as Esme had been when approaching me.

_Bye Bella. _She thought and hugged me too. _As soon as it's safe we'll be back._ I was saddened, because I had no idea when this would be over or when I would be able to see her again. I would miss her terribly.

"Be strong, Bella." Rosalie came over and put her hand on my shoulder. Her sadness was just as strong as the others.

"Goodbye," was all I could whisper into the window. I still could not bear to watch them leave. The front door opened and shut, and I was left in silence.

"This isn't a good idea." I said. My voice echoed off the glass pains in front of me. I sighed and dropped my eyes from the world.

"This is the only way," Edward's voice came from behind me. I turned around and there stood Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Eleazar. Eleazar had come this morning to help the others with my "de-toxing." They meant business.

Eleazar was the only male in Tanya's coven. He had apparently helped Carlisle to break in Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and even Edward.

_She can't possibly be as bad as Emmett was._ I heard Eleazar think. How wrong he was. I walked over and stared deep into his ancient eyes and I promised him…

"I will be far worse." He looked shocked. Carlisle had yet to fill him in on just what about my reputation was fact and what was fiction. Apparently, he thought the mind reading would have been filed under fiction. I suppose I could see his point. I mean what would be the chances of there being _two_ mind readers in the family.

"We'll be able to handle you, Bella." Emmett was feeling cocky and this was unacceptable. I focused my mind and all five vampires hit the wall behind them with a thud. There they struggled fruitlessly dangling three feet above the ground.

"Emmett, you can't handle what you can't touch." I told him, and with a sigh, I released them gently on the ground once again. I urgently needed them to understand what they were getting themselves into. They were laying themselves on Death's doorstep with this undertaking.

"Bella, even though it may be a surprise to you, you have an amazing amount of willpower." Carlisle came over and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "When most vampires are first born they have no willpower what-so-ever, and that's when we will force them into building their willpower from scratch. With you, we will simply helping you strengthen what you already have."

"You give me more credit then you should, Carlisle. I can already feel my willpower dwindling." I turned away from him.

_I have faith in you, Bella._ Edward thought to me. I was locked in his focus. I went over and buried my head in his chest. I was silently humming my lullaby in my head. His warm velvet voice echoed the tune in my mind. I held him tightly. Strengthened by Edward's love and my desire to hang onto what humanity I had left, I turned to Carlisle once again…

"What do we do first?"


	3. Chapter 2: Willpower

Chapter Two: Willpower

"Edward, I'm not going again!" I threw a pillow across the room and it connected with his head. I laughed at the shocked look on his face. His normally perfect hair was a complete mess. It felt so good to laugh. I hadn't laughed in so long.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?" He asked faking indignity.

"Umm…No…That was Emmett." I motioned to the door and right on cue Emmett's head poked in.

"You guys almost ready?" He asked.

"We'll be down in a minute." Edward replied and with that Emmett closed the door and went back downstairs.

"Seriously, you just hit me with a pillow." Edward had a mischievous grin on his face. _On no!_ Edward lunged on the bed and started an all out pillow war. Beating me about the head and body while I was laughing too hard to speak.

"Edward!" I screamed with laughter. "Knock it off!" He landed one more hit right on my face and fell flat on my back with a wild grin on my face.

"Do you surrender?" he said with a confident look.

"Only if you promise that I don't have to go hunting again." I said.

I had been out hunting every day for almost four weeks now. I swear, if I didn't know any better, Carlisle and the others were playing an evil game of "Stuff the Bella." I did have to admit that I was feeling better finally, so it must be working. Carlisle's first step to recovery, as I liked to call it, was to feed and feed often.

"Bella, I love you, but you need to go." Edward stoked my cheek with his thumb. I pulled a pillow tightly over my head and hummed my lullaby.

"Fine" I groaned, muffled through the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forest seemed to be getting back some of its beauty. The sun was shining today which was a welcomed change. I loved the vivid colors on days like this. The forest up here in Denali are completely different then those in Forks. The landscape was more rugged: large boulders and tall ancient pine trees, and there was far less "squishy green stuff" up here. If I were still human I would have hated it up here. There were way too many ways to hurt myself. As it were, I kind of liked it up here. The springtime seemed to bring the Alaskan landscape alive again. I sniffed the air and the strong sent of grizzly filled my nose.

Instinct took over and I was off in a flash. The grizzly came into view through a dense thicket of briers. It was an adult male, and by the looks of him he weighed more than 1200 lbs. This grizzly bear was in a particularly bad mood. He was tearing and swiping at me. I dodged each attempt with ease. I jumped up on its back and it reared up on its hind legs. It slammed me against a nearby tree, which snapped under the force of my collision. I finally sunk my teeth into the bear's neck and it fell down on the ground with a thud.

I barely got any of the blood when something very hard and fast sent me flying. I looked up and Emmett was standing over my kill. I was livid! _You just don't do that_. He was challenging me to fight him for it. _He must have lost his mind!_ I growled at him and flashed my teeth. Then he bent down and started drinking from my bear. _No he didn't!_

I went to run at him when Edward ran in to intercept me. His topaz eyes were searching in my black ones. I growled to warn him to let me go. Then Edward simply moved aside. I had a clear path to Emmett who was almost done draining my bear. He wouldn't even see me coming he was way too preoccupied.

"Has everyone lost their damn minds?" I yelled. I turned to look at Edward.

"Edward Cullen, how could you just let me go like that? I would have just killed Emmett and you were going to just let me do it? And WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SMILING AT?"

Edward was standing there with a completely happy smirk on his face. He eyes held **pride** of all things! That was it, they had to have lost their minds, I was sure of it.

"Bella, that was a test! You passed." Edward was simply beaming.

"Excuse me?" _Did I just enter some parallel universe?_

"Bella, we wanted you to see that your willpower had grown stronger. Normally a vampire would have tried to rip off Emmett's head for stealing their kill." Emmett had finished the bear and was now coming over to Edward and I.

"Hey thanks for the snack, Bella." Emmett was smiling the same as Edward. I growled at them both, more annoyed, than angry. "Mission accomplished, Bro." They pumped fists.

"Hey do you mind not laying you life on the line next time you want to test me, Emmett?"

"It was the only way, Bella." Carlisle had just emerged through the bushes. Jasper and Eleazar were following close behind.

"You guys probably should have told me that you were all suicidal before we started this." I told them. _Why do guys have to be so stupid?_

"I had faith in you, Sis." Emmett came over and threw his arm over my shoulders as we started walking home.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

I looked out of the corner of my eye, and with a smirk on my face I said, "You ever take my bear again, and death will be the least of your worries."


	4. Chapter 3: One Step Forward, Two Steps B

Chapter Three: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Jasper and I were sitting in the kitchen. It was finally nice to be able to control myself enough so I could be in his company once again. The rain was running down the windows and the skylights like waterfalls. It was actually kind of soothing. I was reading through some letters that came in the mail this morning.

Even though the vampire community on a whole decided to give me a wide birth, we still received quite a few requests for help. Normally, they were little squabbles, but lately there has been a few werewolf attacks. These were reported from different parts of the world. I furrowed my brow at the letter now in my hand.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked. Apparently, he could feel my worry.

"Nothing." I said still engrossed in the letter.

"Liar." Jasper smirked.

"Fine, Mr. Smarty-pants!" _Brothers _"I didn't know there were werewolves in Sri Lanka."

"They travel, Bella."

"I guess."

"Why do you bring this up?"

"Because I've gotten four letters about werewolf attacks over the last month."

"So?"

"Nevermind." I got up to put the letters in the garbage. Carlisle and Eleazar came into the kitchen talking softly between them.

"What's up, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I looked over at Jasper and thought _Liar_. He laughed. Carlisle didn't seem to notice. I was just guessing that they were strategizing for today. I ran up to my room to get my coat and when I came back down they were already waiting for me.

"We need to go a little further east. Bella seems to be depleting the grizzly population too much." Carlisle said.

"Hey you're the one who keeps making me go." I said defending myself.

"As it were…" Carlisle continued. "We are going out further, so let's get in the car."

"Road trip!" Emmett bellowed.

The black Suburban pulled up to the side of the road after the three-hour drive. I never knew Emmett knew so many bad jokes.

"Stop me if you heard this one…" Emmett said.

"Stop." I cut him off.

"But I didn't even say anything yet." Emmett pouted.

"Emmett…" I looked at him and pointed to my head. Emmett started to sulk.

"That's an old one anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Wasn't old when I was alive." He said quietly. Emmett was such a baby sometimes. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Stupid know-it-all she vampire…." I heard Emmett mumble under his breath.

I unfolded myself from in-between Edward and Emmett. Carlisle and Eleazar started conversing again near the tailgate of the SUV. I decided it would be rude of me to eavesdrop so I butted out. Although, all the whispering was really starting to get annoying.

I went over and sat on the ground and waited for them to finish. I picked up three golf ball sized rocks. I was bored so I focused my mind and then they started flying in an orbit around each other. They started looking like a model of the atom.

"Hey Edward, next time we go back to school, do you think I could enter this into a science fair?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah Bella, but only if you can invent an antigravity generator to explain why they are floating in mid air."

"Party-pooper." Edward rolled his eyes at me and I caught it out of the corner of my eye. "I saw that." Then I sent on of the rocks flying at his butt with just enough speed for him to feel it.

"Would you stop hitting me with stuff?" Edward asked.

"Nope!" I said with a laugh and took off into the woods and he was hot on my heels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was pretty much uneventful. I dropped another grizzly after a few meager attempts on my life by it. It really was starting to be more of a chore then anything. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I were walking back in the direction of the car. Emmett kept boasting about taking down a bear the fastest. Jasper, Edward, and I just kept quiet letting him have his moment of glory. Carlisle and Eleazar were hanging back still talking between themselves. The wind shifted direction suddenly and I snapped!

I took off at top speed in the direction of the scent. The beast inside my chest was tearing and ripping, violently trying to get out. I was salivating like a wild animal. Venom filled my mouth. My senses were going crazy. I couldn't think clearly. I was mad with hunger and it was the most delicious scent. I felt the beast bust into my mind and wiping away whatever human thoughts I had left. It took control, and I was lethal.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle were screaming at me to stop. They were running right behind me, but they couldn't catch up.

"Bella, NO!" Edward screamed but I couldn't understand him. My mind was not working properly. The only thing that I could focus on was killing the prey that held that amazing scent. I would rip him open. It was so simple to break them. The struggling that I anticipated, only fueled my lust. I was envisioning sinking my teeth into his neck, puncturing him to release the blood. The blood! I wanted, no needed, that blood and there was nothing getting in my way.

"Eleazar, Now!" Carlisle shouted and then my body went numb. I dropped to the ground like a stone and slid on my side in the mud. I was frantic to get up but I couldn't feel anything. What the hell was happening?

Edward and the others stopped running a few feet from where I fell. They were staring at me with pity. This just enraged me more. I was not to be pitied. I was to be feared. I was lethal, deadly!

Just then, Eleazar walked into my view. It must have been him. He was stopping me from getting the blood. I roared at him and focused my mind to send him flying against a boulder a few feet behind him with an extraordinary force. He collapsed on the ground and I was free. I got up and started towards my prey once again, when Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett landed on top of me.

I was struggling to get them off of me. I needed to hunt! The beast was thrashing violently. Why were they stopping me? I was irate! Hatred and violence were consuming me, burning my insides! I pushed as hard as I could, trying to throw them off. I roared, but they just pinned me harder against the ground.

"Bella, think!" Jasper spoke in a calming tone.

"Try and clear your mind." Carlisle added.

I continued to struggle. I got one hand loose and sent Jasper flying. He slammed into two trees before he finally landed on the ground. Eleazar came closer to help them pin me down, but Carlisle told him to stay away. He was afraid I would touch him. I didn't blame them. I sent Eleazar flying again back into the forest, further this time. I didn't want him to be able to numb me again. I needed to break free!

"Bella, please fight it!" Edward voice was pained.

Just then a clean breeze filled my nose. I began to think clearly once again. I could hear the thoughts of a human in the forest. He was fishing at the lake near by. He would have been about Charlie's age. Then the thought of Charlie flashed through my mind. I broke down right there under the pile of my family. Despair rocked me to the core. All this time I thought I was getting better, strengthening my willpower against my blood lust, but I was no better off now then I had been in the beginning.

"Edward," my voice was weak and broken, "get me out of here…please." I felt the others get up and Edward picked me up into his strong, protective arms. I closed my eyes, and buried my face in his chest. I cried there in his arms as he ran out of the forest.

The ride home had been completely silent. I sat out on our balcony with my back up against the wall, my knees pulled up into my chest. The rain was still coming down. It was a moonless night, the worst kind of darkness. I felt hallow inside.

One step forward, two steps back.


	5. Chapter 4: Amends

Chapter Four: Amends

I walked downstairs in the quiet house. It made our once cheerful home feel empty and hollow, or maybe that was just me. I missed Alice horribly. Her exuberance and smile always made me feel better and I desperately needed to feel better. The horror of what I inflicted on my family yesterday was weighing heavily upon me.

Jasper was sitting in the kitchen again, reading. That was one thing about a vampire household; the quietest place was always the kitchen.

"Jasper, are you ok?" I asked.

I winced at the images that flashed through my mind of Jasper slamming into trees. I loved Jasper like a brother and I had inflicted a lot on him in the forest. I could not even begin to explain to him how sorry I was, but I needed to try.

Jasper put down his book. "Yes Bella, you don't have to worry. I'm very durable." He smiled at me what he said the last part. I knew he was trying to make me feel better.

"I'm so sorry." I lunged at Jasper and wrapped my arms around him. I let him feel a little bit of what I was feeling right now: sadness and regret because of my actions, relief that he was ok and that he didn't hate me. I did filter it back because I didn't want to suffocate him.

"Thank you Bella." Jasper looked at me again with a brotherly smile when I released him from my hug.

"You know, I seem to remember a certain little human's birthday party where something similar happened." Jasper continued. "After all if you could forgive me for that so readily, how could I possibly not return the favor in kind?"

The hazy memories of that horrible night floated through my mind. Then I smiled and looked at Jasper, taking in our present relationship. I don't think in my wildest dreams I ever imagined that he and I would have such a bond as this.

"Why are you apologizing to him?" Emmett had just walking into the room. "God knows he did much worse to us when we had to break him in!" Emmett gave him a hard punch on his shoulder.

I looked at Jasper and I knew he would have been blushing right now if he were human. The images that were flying through his mind were hysterical! At least in hindsight.

"You threw Emmett off a cliff?!" I couldn't control my laughter.

"No!" Jasper protested. "I simply shrugged him off. He just kept going though." Now I was really starting to laugh and so was he.

"Nice try, Jasper." Emmett said jovially. "Hey! By the way, I don't remember you ever apologizing to me about that!"

"You deserved it." Jasper said, egging him on. "And from what I hear you weren't any better Emmett!"

"I can attest to that." Just then Eleazar, Edward and Carlisle walked in. I was seeing Eleazar's memories of when he numbed out Emmett. He fell flat on his face into the mud and couldn't move.

I busted out a new bout of laughter. "Very graceful, Emmett!" I projected what I had just seen into Jasper's mind and he started cracking up.

"Look we can't all be ballerinas, Bella." Emmett tried unsuccessfully to save face.

"Eleazar, I need to apologize to you." I let him feel the sincerity in my apology. "I am really sorry for what I did to you yesterday."

"Bella, there is no need to apologize. I knew what I was getting into when I started." Eleazar was being honest with me. He held no ill will against me. "Plus," he continued, "I haven't had this much of a challenge since Edward." Now I was curious about Edward and what he had done.

"Oh really!" I said with a sly smirk on my face. Without being able to stop himself, Eleazar started remembering Edward when he was first reborn. He looked like a football player weaving around Carlisle and Eleazar. He at least landed on the ground with a little more grace than Emmett.

Jasper and Emmett were begging me to see. So I did what any good sister would do and I obliged them. They busted up laughing.

"Nice moves Fancy Feet!" Emmett loved being able to harass Edward.

"Thanks a lot, Bella." Edward was not pleased. I gave him a kiss on the cheek to make up for it and he seemed to mellow out.

"Bella, we all had horrible set backs when we started abstaining." Carlisle sat down next to me. "And this time really wasn't your fault. We honestly didn't know that there would be a human out in the woods."

I looked at him very intently. "You mean that wasn't one of your tests?"

"No, far from it!" Edward chimed in. "You weren't ready for that. There was no way you could win in that situation."

I took a deep sigh. _Is there any way for me to beat this? _I thought to myself. An overwhelming sense of impossibility consumed me. I looked around at the loving faces of my family. I had no idea how they did this. I was really in awe when I looked at Carlisle sitting next to me. How could he deal with his restraint on a daily basis? Was this ever going to get better? The end was nowhere in sight…if there was an end. That thought weighed heavily on me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Alice!" I had to call her. The emptiness and impossibility that was raging through my body now was killing me. I needed an escape. I needed relief. I couldn't stand not hearing her voice.

"Bella! Oh my god! How are you doing?" Alice's over the top happiness was exactly what I needed right now.

"I'm doing …better." I said hoping that she wouldn't hear the reluctance in my voice.

"What happened?" _Damn!_

"Nothing." I lied.

"Liar." I rolled over on my bed so I was looking up at the abstract patterns in the ceiling. I knew she saw what happened. She was just being nice, but I couldn't bring myself to relive the events of yesterday.

"Ok, Alice, you have been spending too much time with Jasper."

Just then I heard, Rosalie in the background. "Is that Bella? Let me talk to her."

"No! I just got on the phone with her." They were squabbling over the phone.

"Bella, you didn't _do_ anything to Emmett did you?" Apparently, Rosalie had won the battle of the cell phone.

"No Rosalie, he is still in one piece. No cliffs this time, I promise." I tried to stifle a laugh. Then the sounds of squabbling started up again.

"Alice, before you start, Jasper is fine too." I knew she was back on the phone. I could practically feel her excitement over the phone.

"How did you know about the cliff?" Alice was semi-shocked.

"Jasper decided to share it, in a matter of speaking." Then I heard Esme talking in the background.

"Bella!" Esme didn't even bothering to ask before grabbing the phone.

"Hi, Esme. How are Tayna and everyone else?" I asked trying to sound like nothing was abnormal.

"There all fine. It has been rather quiet here." I was guessing by quiet she meant that Alice and Rosalie were getting on each other's nerves due to boredom. "How is everything back at home?"

"Everything is going well. Carlisle is still in one piece, I promise." I knew she was going to ask.

"Bella, I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt anybody." I cringed at the haunting memories of the yesterday.

"Thanks, Esme."

"Alice, would like to speak with you again." She responded.

"Hey, Alice what's up?" Just then on my end, Jasper came busting in my room.

"Is that Alice?" Jasper was wide eyed. "Let me talk to her." Then he tried to grab the cell phone out of my hands.

"Jasper! I will let you talk to Alice when I am done!" Then Emmett busted in.

"You have the girls on the phone? Let me talk to Rose!" Emmett then joined in the battle of the cell phone. The three of us were rolling around on the floor trying to pin each other down.

"Ouch! That was my hair, Emmett!"

"Bella, no fair!" I had sent Emmett flying, with just a little nudge.

"Jasper, seriously! You have your own phone."

"I just wanted to talk to her for a minute!" Nothing is more pathetic than a male vampire when he whines!

"Ugh! Fine, here." I stopped and watched the joy come over Jasper's face when he heard her voice. Their love warmed my soul. Then I started to think of my own love; the love of my family and the love I held for Edward. It filled up the emptiness and the impossibility was beginning to fade. There was strength in that love. It was the strength that I was looking for. I began walking down the hall to go find Edward. Before I went downstairs, I distinctly heard another thud and Jasper say "Emmett, give it back," and I smiled.


	6. Chapter 5: A Day Off

Chapter Five: A Day Off

I laid my head down in Edward's lap as we sat on one of the couches in the living room. The boys were watching who-knows-what, I was watching Edward. He was running his fingers through my hair, twirling little tendrils between his pale fingers. His amber eyes were staring down at me with pure love, and he had the most heart-warming smile on his face. I inhaled deeply, taking in his tantalizing smell. His sent was making my senses tingle and my thoughts swirl. Then my mind started wondering into very private thoughts of pleasure.

Today was a God-sent! A day off from hunting, finally! The day after "the incident" as everyone had taken to calling it, Carlisle dragged me, kicking and screaming, back out into the woods.

"You know what they say about getting back on the horse, Bella."

"Carlisle, if it was a horse we were talking about, I would be fine with it." Carlisle rolled his eyes at me. Ok, I was definitely rubbing off on him.

"You know what I mean." Then he gave me that "fatherly" look and I laughed.

After weeks and weeks of gorging myself on everything from grizzlies to bobcats, I finally got to take a break. So here I sat in my own personal heaven with Edward.

"Ah, Bella?" Emmett said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Emmett?" I didn't remove my eyes from Edward's.

"Do you mind?" I turned to look at Emmett for the first time, not understanding what he was talking about. "You are the only female within a fair distance, and it is rather unfair."

"Oh!" _Crap!_ I was horror struck. I had been fanaticizing about Edward, and apparently, I was emanating some rather personal emotions onto my brothers. Yup! Color me embarrassed. "Sorry Emmett." Edward was just laughing at me and I gave him a death glare.

I got up and walked upstairs to our bedroom. Surprisingly…not… Edward was right behind me with a smug look on his face. He shut the bedroom door without breaking his smoldering gaze.

"Oh no you don't." I said as a warning.

"Don't what?" He asked innocently as he started advancing on me.

"You don't get to look like that, all cute, sweet, and alluring, and expect me to do what you are thinking after what just happened downstairs."

"What am I thinking?" he asked still with the same look on his face, advancing slowly.

"That's not fair!" I said. He had some particularly vivid images going through his mind at that moment.

"So, stop me." Edward said challenging me as he came within inches of me.

His amazing smell made me swoon. His loving, lusty eyes traced my face. He reached his hand up and stroke the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes and let the sensation of his touch echo within me. I felt his fingers run into my hair and then I felt his perfect, smooth lips meet mine. If I were still human, my heart would have exploded right then and there. I opened my lips slightly and released a gentle breath.

Then the next thing I knew my body was on our bed with Edward's on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair while our kisses deepened. I had to try and keep my wits about me. I would never hear the end of it if Emmett and Jasper felt this. It was a fruitless venture. I just settled for keeping it as low-key as possible, which wasn't too subtle. I resigned myself to the fact that Emmett and Jasper were going to dig into me when I left the confines of our bedroom, but right now I didn't care.

Edward's skin was pushed up against every curve of my body. His hands were searching every inch of my skin. Ripples of euphoria coursed through me. I let a pleasurable breath escape from my lips.

"Edward" I whispered into his lips. His tongue slipped over my lips and I was reeling from the pleasure. Then something caught my attention out on the balcony. I focused my mind quickly and shut the doors. A large water balloon broke on the barrier.

"Remind me to kill Emmett later." Edward said only to lunge at me once more with passion abounding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After our little afternoon alone together, Edward and I laid in our bed wrapped in each other's arms. He kissed my forehead and then tucked it under his chin. I was enjoying his touch as he ran his fingers over my back. Every now and then he would kiss my hair and pull me closer. I was complete and at peace. My head was on his chest and I was drawing little abstract patterns on his abs when I stopped suddenly.

There was an echo that ran through my mind. I couldn't be sure of what it was, or should I say who it was. Then there was a faint sense of panic. In a flash it was gone, like a scent in the wind. It was all very vague.

I got up out of bed and reached for my white silk robe. I tied it on while Edward watched on with curiosity.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

Then I walked across the room and opened up the French doors and walked out onto the balcony. My brow furrowed as I tried to search in my mind for the feelings and thoughts again. It was such a whisper I might have just been imagining it. The winds blew my hair backwards and I tried even sniffing the air. Nothing.

I turned back around to go back into the room again. Then the echo hit me again, a little stronger this time. Edward came over to meet me.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me with concern. His thoughts were bombarding me. I couldn't concentrate with the intensity of his thoughts and concern.

"Edward, stop for a minute." The echo was still so faint, like a dream or a whisper. If it was real, the subject was on the bare edge of my reach. I turned once more to search the wilderness with all of my senses open. The echo hit again, still stronger. He was getting closer. There was familiar essence about the thoughts, familiar but it had an edge to it. I knew who was coming.

It couldn't be. It was a ridiculous thought. There is no way it would ever happen. He wasn't that stupid. Then I was enraged! I clenched down my hands on the wrought iron railings. They squealed and twisted under the pressure of my grasp. I wanted to destroy what was coming, but I was fighting everything that my instincts told me was right.

I looked at Edward with my jet black eyes still searching to be sure. Then the echo became solid and the subject of my intensity's sense of panic became real.

I could only say one thing. So with all the hatred I could muster I spat out…

"Dominic."


	7. Chapter 6: Dominic

A/N: Ok I know most of you are ready to kill me for leaving you so long with a horribly evil cliffie. I apologize something sort of exploded over at Twilight Lexicon and I was sort of at ground zero. So now without further adue...we resume our regularly schedualed drama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: "Dominic"

Edward's eyes went as black as I had ever seen them. He was seething and volatile. He took off before I could utter one more word. I needed to stop him. I focused my mind and zoned in on his mind. I entrapped him with a force field in the living room in mid run. My body collapsed under the strain. I had never tried to trap a moving vampire before, especially one who was as angry as Edward was. It took everything I had to hold him.

Edward's fierce growl resonated through the house. _God, he is strong_, I thought. He was trying with all his might to break through. He was determined to kill Dominic and I couldn't blame him. The one and only thing that kept me where I lay was Dominic's overwhelming sense of panic. From what I knew of him, it was so unlike Dominic to fear anything and that concerned me, deeply. What could cause him to be so frightened?

Carlisle came busting in my room with confusion emanating out of him. My eyes were black now, I was sure of it. Between the anger I felt towards Dominic and the extraordinary amount of force it was taking to hold Edward back, my strength was draining very fast. Carlisle was shocked to see me in this state.

"Carlisle, you have to stop Edward. Please." My voice was struggling.

"Bella, what is going on?"

"Dominic's back." It was the only thing I could get about before Carlisle's angry threatened to drown me.

"Stop, Carlisle." I was straining for every word. "Stay calm, please." His anger seemed to ease at my pleading. Carlisle came over to me and pulled me up off the ground and over to the bed.

"What do you need me to do, Bella?" His eyes were searching my face, which was pained.

"Something is very wrong, Carlisle. I need time to find out what? Stop him please!" With that, Carlisle ran downstairs.

Edward was yelling that he was going to rip Dominic to pieces.

"LET ME GO, BELLA!" His voice was filled with anger, but I couldn't release him. I had to wait until Carlisle could calm him down. Chaos was ragging downstairs. Jasper, Emmett and Eleazar who were now in the room with Edward and Carlisle were only adding to the chaos. Next, I heard Carlisle talking in a calming, fatherly, tone. He was working hard to accomplish his mission. Then I felt a wave of calm flush through the house. Jasper was now helping.

Edward was finally relaxed enough to listen to reason now. He stopped fighting to get free. My mind was no longer under the immense strain of holding him back. I took a deep breath and I released him to let Carlisle go to work. I needed to focus on Dominic now.

I inhaled deeply trying to gather whatever strength I had left. I closed my eyes and opened my mind.

_Don't move another inch if you want to live._ I thought to Dominic.

_Bella! Where are you? _Dominic's mind was being overrun with the chaos caused by his panic. I had to focus to understand him.

_What do you want, Dominic? _Even thinking the name made the beast within me want to rip his head off. I felt a growl build within my chest.

I felt the bed around me compress. I opened my eyes and Edward was sitting next to me. He was a little calmer but he was still irate. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the other side of the bed behind me and Carlisle and Eleazar stood right in front of me. All of them were dieing for answers. I opened up my mind to theirs and created a linked web between our minds. Then I closed my eyes once again to focus harder this time.

_I need your help! Please I'm begging you, Bella!_ Dominic's panic became apparent to the others. I felt Jasper tensing up behind me.

_That bastard thinks we're actually going to help him?_ Emmett thought. I grabbed onto him and shot him a warning glance. This was a two-way conversation and Dominic could hear every thought from our end.

_Please! I need all of your help. Carlisle please!_ Dominic obviously figured out that we were all in on this conversation. We all looked at Carlisle. I had no idea what we should do and my brothers were right there with me.

_What kind of help Dominic?_ Carlisle thought. Edward shot up in an instant and ran out on to the balcony. I disconnected him from our thoughts the instant the profanities started streaming. The high-pitched squealing that sounded from outside made me sure that he was doing more damage to the already ruined wrought iron railings.

_Sanctuary. _Dominic thought.

_Sanctuary?_ I questioned. He wanted us to dorm him in our house? To keep him safe? Now the beast was starting to surface, thrashing and growling inside me. Wanting desperately to get free. I could barely restrain myself anymore. How dare he ask us for anything, let alone protection. The beast inside me wanted nothing more than the pleasure of dispensing with Dominic personally. My fingers ripped through the mattress as I tried to restrain myself. Jasper put his hand on my back and I felt a little more at ease, but only just.

_What do you need protection from, Dominic?_ This time is was Jasper asking the question and he seemed to be having the same reaction to his name as I did.

Jasper's question seemed to be the right one to open the flood gates of Dominic's panic. Images of his memories started flooding my mind. They were crushing me. My skull felt like it was on the verge of exploding from the inside out. I had to drop the mental link between all the others. I didn't want them to have to deal with this pain too. I grabbed my head and fought to filter through everything. I fought to regain my mind from the chaos and panic.

The only thing that I could be sure of was that he was being hunted. Everything else was random images of gore and horror. It didn't make any sense. I tried very hard to calm my mind down to be able to focus. I felt a pair of strong, reassuring hands hold on to my shoulders. Edward was kneeling in front of me dripping wet. It had apparently started down pouring outside.

I was determined to get my answers, so I grit my teeth and started again. I opened my mind and only my mind this time. There was silence. I searched and still nothing. I got up and walked out on to the balcony. I was soaked quickly, but I stood in the driving rain searching for my answers. There were no answers, only silence.

"He's gone!" I said to my family in a panic. I flew out of the house in an instant with Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Eleazar and Emmett hot on my heels. We ran in the direction of the forest that I knew Dominic should have been. There was not one sign of him. The rain had killed his scent almost instantly. We kept moving further into the forest searching.

After a long period of time we came into a large section of the woods that had been decimated. Trees were snapped and flung about the ground. Scratch marks had been torn into the ground. Boulders were misplaced. It was a battlefield. We stopped cold in our tracks and took everything in.

"Holy Crap!" Emmett said as eloquent as ever.

"Spread out and look for any sign of Dominic." Carlisle said with authority. Edward and I took the western side, Jasper went up to the northern section, Emmett to the eastern half and Carlisle south. The destruction was so great I couldn't imagine what kind of force could have caused it. It looked like a force of nature let loose reeking havoc on anything that stood in its way. It was now that I was extremely happy that I didn't let Edward go in the beginning. I shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to him if he were out here.

"I found something." Jasper said from across the stretch of land. We were over at his side in a moment's time. He moved a fallen tree and underneath lay a single hand ripped off of the arm that it went with. Nothing else was left.

"Werewolves." Edward said and then he looked over at me with great concern. There was no scent left of the pack that had done this. They must have moved on very quickly.

"Well, looks like the bastard got what was coming to him." Emmett laughed.

"What were werewolves doing out here?" Jasper asked.

"They were hunting him." I said. It was the only thing I was sure of at the moment. I didn't know why they tracked him so far. I didn't know where they came from or where they went, but I did know that they were here for him.

"Edward, I want you to call Esme and get her to bring all of the women home. That includes Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Carmen." Edward pulled his cell phone out and made the call. We all returned home. I needed to try and salvage what I could from the memories Dominic cursed me with if I had any chance of figuring this whole thing out.


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

Chapter Seven: Reunions

Two days had passed since the incident with Dominic. I sat with Edward on the cliff overlooking the ocean. It was an amazing day. The warm sun was blazing overhead. It felt wonderful. Edward wrapped his arms around my torso as I lay up against him. The salty breeze blew through my hair causing stray pieces to dance behind me. I could see forever into the distance. A pod of Orcas whales were breeching the deep blue waters miles out. The gulls were soaring high overhead.

This was my paradise. No words exist that could encapsulate my emotions right now. Happy was just too weak to possibly come close to touching it.

_I love you, Edward._ I thought.

_I love you too, Bella._ Edward replied and then kissed my hair. Then a scream pulled me out of my thoughts.

"JASPER!" Alice's voice echoed from the house then a strong wave of love washed over me. A huge smile flashed across my face. Alice was home and so were Esme and Rosalie. Our family was whole once again. Edward and I jumped up and ran towards the house. My heart was about to bust through my chest, I was so happy. The anticipation of our reunion was so strong. I had missed them all so terribly and now they were back home where they belonged. I didn't even get into the door before I was bowled over by an exceptionally exuberant Alice. I started laughing very hard as she and I rolled out on the ground.

"Bella!" Alice was hugging me very tight.

"I missed you too, Alice." I giggled. Edward pulled her off of me only to be bowled over, himself, by a redirected Alice. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Jasper came through the back door and picked Alice up in his arms and held her tight. His touch seemed to instantly melt Alice into a puddle of contentment. He brought her inside and Edward and I followed right behind him.

Esme came over and wrapped Edward in a huge hug. Then she came over and hugged me tightly too.

"I've missed you all so much." Esme said looking like she could have started crying at any moment if nature would have allowed.

"Its nice to have you home, Esme." Edward said. I looked around the room.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. Then a very strong and very _personal _sensation hit me like a ton of bricks. At that moment I noticed Emmett was missing as well. "Umm….nevermind." _Cold shower, Bella. Think cold shower._ I thought to myself. Right now was not the best time for me to get all hot and bothered.

"Bella, can you show Tanya, Kate, and Irina to their rooms?" Carlisle asked like any good host would. "Eleazar has already brought Carmen up to their room." I could read his thoughts though and they were only for Esme. He had missed her so much and his love was so strong I almost staggered under the weight of his emotional reunion with Esme. It was like he had gotten half of himself back.

"Absolutely." I smiled at Carlisle. I knew he wanted alone time with her. I helped our guests take some of their bags up to the other wing of the house.

"Tanya, I never properly thanked you for helping my family in Volterra. I really appreciated it." I said as I placed her bags near the antique mahogany wardrobe that stood in the corner of her room. She and her coven laid their lives on the line to help Carlisle and Edward get me back. They were our extended family, people you knew you could count on in the worst, most dire of times. For their help and their love I would be forever grateful.

"Bella, it was our pleasure." Tanya smiled at me warmly. She had an air about her similar to Esme, but she had the same mentality as Carlisle. "Carlisle and I have been friends for a very long time and I couldn't just stand by and watch while your absence pulled them to pieces."

I was too happy today to let the memories of my darker days damper my mood. I asked if Tanya would like help putting her stuff away and she declined.

"I would like to wash up though. It was a long drive." Tanya said.

"Be my guest. The bathroom is right through there." I said pointing to the door on the far right of her room. "If you need anything just let me know." With that I left Tanya alone and walked back towards our bedroom where Edward was waiting.

I sighed as I laid down on the bed next to Edward.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Edward. Everything is perfect again. I am really happy." I said.

"But…" he pushed. Edward knew me too well. Soulmates had a tendency to be able to read each other, with or without special abilities.

"But I wish I wasn't the reason why this homecoming had to take place in the first place. I wish I could have controlled myself better."

"You have been making great strides and the rest will come in time, Bella." Edward kissed me on the lips with warmth and tenderness, and I lay in his arms completely happy to drown in his love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We spent the night in the living room catching up. It was so nice to have everyone back under the same roof. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I all sat rather snug on one of the larger couches. I was perched on the back of the couch and Alice was sitting next to me. Rosalie and Emmett were together on the oversized chair. I don't think a crowbar could have separated those two. Carlisle and Esme were together on a loveseat. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen went out hunting as a family. I think they wanted time alone.

"You should have seen Bella's moves! She was like a cheetah." Emmett was, yet again, proud of me under the worst circumstances. The last thing I wanted was for him to rehash my worst moments, so I decided to change the subject.

"Keep pushing me Emmett, and I'll show you a cheetah." I said trying to get him to stop. Emmett laughed at the thought of me becoming a cheetah, especially in Esme's nice clean living room.

"Bella you wouldn't dare." He was right. I wouldn't, at least not inside.

"Care to step out side?" I challenged in jest.

"No thanks, I'm perfectly content right here." Emmett said snuggling closer to Rosalie.

"Chicken." I said, rather enjoying getting Emmett riled.

"I'm not chicken. Cheetah's just aren't much of a challenge." Emmett said trying to save his bruised ego.

"That's ok Emmett. You probably would just land face down in the mud again." I was laughing really hard now and Jasper and Edward started to laugh with me. Alice was completely clueless so I decided it was only fair to share. I opened my mind and projected the memory of Emmett sprawled out face down in the mud that Eleazar had shared with me. Alice doubled over in an instant. It was musical and lovely. The sound of everyone's laughter brought our house back to life again. It was a _home _once more.

"No, you didn't." Emmett said looking at me in complete horror. I just sat there looking as innocent as possible.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Rosalie asked a bit perturbed to be left out of the loop.

"Ask Bella." Alice choked out between giggle fits.

"Fine …Bella?" Rosalie turned her gaze to me and Emmett freaked.

"Don't you dare show her." Emmett didn't want to show Rosalie his moments of imperfection. I really wouldn't have shown her the memories. I just liked traumatizing Emmett, like any little sister would.

"Why not?" I asked, wide-eyed, laughing whole-heartedly.

"Bella, I'm warning you." I gave Emmett an evil little smirk, and he lunged at me in a flash.

He crashed into me, and the both of us flipped over the back of the couch. Unfortunately for Emmett, I decided to get the upper hand. In mid air, I morphed into a Siberian tiger and pinned him down. The look of surprise on his face was priceless. I morphed back into my vampire form and sat on top of him.

"Had enough, Big Bro?" I laughed until a look came across Emmett's face. I had seen that look before, namely when Emmett was determined to nail me with a snowball last winter. It was the look of a kid with a brand new toy.

"What else can you change into?" Emmett was eager. _Snow leopard in Volterra, werewolf in London…siberian tiger…_Emmett was making a list in his mind. _This could have some real possibilities._ He continued on concocting a plot in his mind.

"No, we are not going to make this into a game, Emmett." I got up off of him and jumped back over the couch into Edward's lap. I knew he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Emmett, leave Bella alone." Esme scolded Emmett as he went back and resumed his seat under Rosalie. Rosalie was really not happy that Emmett had moved from his spot, but she calmed the instant he touched her once more.

"Yes, Esme." He hung his head but the gleam in his eye made me positive that I haven't heard the end of this. _Oh boy, what did I just get myself into?_ I thought.

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett. They were truly a perfect couple. They accentuated each other's high points and compensated for each other's flaws. That was how it was with all of us. Each one of us completed the other, to create a single perfect union. It was love in the truest sense of the word.

"So how was Tanya's house?" I asked trying to take the focus off of me.

"It was great!" Alice started. "Kate and I went shopping a lot. I've got tons of stuff for you." I groaned but there was no escaping Alice's shopping obsession.

"Thanks Alice." I said, trying to sound pleasant.

"I was bored out of my mind." Rosalie groaned. "I don't care what kind of state you were in Bella. It had to have been better then being trapped in that house."

"Tanya was a gracious host and it is truly nice to be home." Esme said. I noticed her grasp tighten in Carlisle's hand. She missed him terribly and it was my fault that they were apart. I felt guilty but happy at the same time. I knew I would never again force my family apart like this. I would fight to keep control in order to keep us together. My determination was once again renewed.

We were whole once again, back together as a family. The bloodlust and the werewolves could wait. For today, we were a family once again and that was just perfect.


	9. Chapter 8: Time

Chapter Eight: Time

Having Alice, Esme, and Rosalie back in our home had a healing effect on us all. The life and happiness that was renewed was amazing. It was like day and night. We spent the week just reveling in each other's memories of the past couple months.

Kate and Alice were a lot a like. They were both extraordinarily energetic and happy. Unfortunately for me, they enjoyed the same pastime, shopping. During their time at Tanya's, Alice and Kate had kept busy by purchasing half of the clothes in Alaska, and most of them were for me.

Rosalie had spent most of her time by herself. She really didn't have anything in common with the others. So she would just wait patiently, well as patient as Rosalie could be, for her time in Denali to end. The only bright spots were the phone calls from Emmett every night.

Esme and Tanya had spent most of the time worrying about Carlisle and Eleazar. Not that they ever would tell me as much but their memories gave them away. I could feel the guilt building again and it only made me all the more resolute to gain the strength I needed.

There was tranquility in the house now; a vacation from the worries and burdens that filled my life now. But it wasn't to last. Now it was back to the real world. Carlisle wanted to start the second phase of breaking me from my human bloodlust: Exposure therapy.

He, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Eleazar took me out into the woods once again but not to hunt this time. There was apprehension that was gnawing at my insides. The boredom and monotony of hunting was gone, and now I was going to have to face my demons head on.

"What's with the glove's, Bella?" Emmett asked as we were walking deeper into the wood behind our house. "It's mid-summer. Afraid to get your hands dirty?"

I had donned a long sleeve black knit top, a pair of old worn-out jeans, sneakers, and a pair of full length gloves running up my arms. I knew it was silly looking, especially in the summer, but they had their purpose.

The events of today didn't exactly require me to look good anyway. In fact, Alice had warned me not to wear anything that I cared about because it was probably going to get destroyed. I could see what she meant through her mind. This was not going to be pleasant.

"No, Emmett. I can handle dirt." I wasn't really in the mood for his harassment today, which was a first. Usually I loved the fact that he could make me laugh. He was almost as good as Jasper when it came to being able to lighten my mood, but today was different.

"I'm letting you keep the only advantage you have over me, Emmett." I said staring straight ahead. I was focusing on what was to come. This was going to get very dangerous for them, and I was not looking forward to losing control again.

"And how are gloves going to accomplish that?" he continued.

"Eleazar…he's the only one who has a power that I don't. He is the only one that can stop me. So as long as I don't touch him you guys have a chance." A chance of not being completely overtaken by the horrible monster that raged within me. That thought only made my mood darker.

I had to trust that they knew what they were doing because each one of my family had to go through the same exact thing. Well everyone except for Carlisle. I would have given anything to be able to have even a smidgen of his willpower. I was different though. I was worse than the others. Stronger …more lethal to my prey and to them when I lost control.

"Promise me something, Bella." Emmett said pulling my out of my worry.

"Anything Emmett." I looked at my big teddy bear of a brother and smiled. It was true. I would have promised him anything. I would have promised any of them all that it was in my power to give. They were my lifeline back from chaos, yet more so much more. They were my family.

"Give it time. It won't come all at once. You will need to give it time. Time to work your way through it. The strength will come." His words made me take in Emmett in a whole new light. He was a source of strength, which was nothing new, but now he was also a source of faith.

Emmett was a strong, very enigmatic being who never failed to make me laugh even in the darkest of circumstances. I loved him like as friend and a brother. He had faith in me. They all did. Faith that I would make it through this fight. Faith that I would come out on the other side with my humanity intact and my resolution secured. Now it was time for the hard part: proving them right.

"Ok, Bella. I think we are far enough away to start." Carlisle spoke up turning around to face me. I took a deep breath as the fear in my stomach grew, threatening to engulf me completely. Edward slide his hand into mine, a reassuring sign that I wasn't alone. Jasper came over to my other side. He placed his hand in my other and let a wave of calm run through me. Emmett came up behind me and put his two big paws on either of my shoulders. Their love pulsed into me and rebuilt my strength.

"This is how it is going to work." He took out a plastic vial from his coat pocket. From all the time that I had spent in the hospital during my human years, I knew instantly that it was one of those tubes that they used to collect blood in for testing. Sure enough as Carlisle's fingers shifted over the tube the crimson substance caught my eye. I stopped breathing right then and there. My grasp on Edward and Jasper's hands tightened. I began to panic as images of the incident with the fisherman started flashing through my mind.

"You're going to have to breath for this to work." Eleazar said. I looked at him and he gave a smile. I didn't care what he said I wasn't going to breath. I wasn't going to lose control.

"Let me explain the process to you first, Bella" Carlisle started again. "I will release a drop or two at a time, and you are going to try and hold yourself back. You are going to need to fight. It will be impossible at first but slowly you will build up your strength to withstand the call."

"Where are you going to be?" I asked trying to indicate all of them.

"We will be waiting in the wings to help." Jasper said.

"I, however, will be right here." Carlisle said. He was to stay right out in the open with the blood and try to talk me down. I did not like this idea in the slightest. I knew Carlisle was strong, but I was absolutely horrified by the fact that I might actually be able to hurt him in the process. The guilt and fear bubbled up again, exploding through me as Esme's words rang in my head. "Bella, I trust you. I know you wouldn't hurt anybody." What if I slipped? What if I hurt them? The possibility was more of a certainty. I collapsed on the ground under the gravity of the fear. It was crippling.

"I can't do this." My voice was so meek it was barely audible, even to vampire ears. I started to hyperventilate, hugging my knees into my chest. Edward knelt beside me and pulled me close into his chest.

"Don't worry, Bella, you won't get anywhere near Carlisle." Edward said reading my fear.

"I won't let you." Eleazar said authority.

I sighed deeply resigned to my fate. I knew that this was the only way of getting through to the other side. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Eleazar disappeared into the forest, leaving Carlisle alone with me. I stood up and faced him with a look of fear firmly embedded on my face.

"Carlisle, I really hope that you know what you are doing." I said with an air of desperation in my voice.

"Trust me." He said it with such a warm and understanding voice that it almost broke my heart. It was such a simple statement but in held such strong implications.

With that, Carlisle opened the tube of human blood and let two drops fall to the ground at his feet. I watched them fall, in slow motion. Two bombs that were about to blow my world apart. They hit the ground and I just stood there frozen within myself.

Carlisle stared at me and waited. The wind shifted unexpectedly and the scent hit me with a full frontal assault. I took off without thinking. It was like my body had a mind of its own, revolting up against me. Something far worse took over. The beast inside was wild with hunger and mad with thirst. The vicious snarling that was coming from deep inside me was deafening. I was closing the distance between Carlisle and I. Then my body went numb and slid on the ground. I wanted to thrash and scream but I just lay there on the ground growling like an rabid animal.

The wind shifted again and Carlisle waited for me to clear my head. I lay dry sobbing on the ground. This was unmitigated torture. It was like I was being ripped into two distinct people. One that was controlled by pure instinct, an unbridled beast without thought or conscience, and the other was left with aftermath.

Over and over again, I continued to crash to earth like a meteor after the raging beast would take over. I was getting more and more angry with myself for not beating it back. As the day wore on my strength began to wane leaving me with less and less to fight against the dark side of myself.

Night was starting to fall and I had enough but Carlisle kept pressing. I stood in my starting position for what seemed like the millionth time today. He went to open the vial but the wind gusted without warning. I snapped and lunged at Carlisle faster than ever before. I had no more strength to fight the beast back. It was incomplete control.

No one was ready for my reaction, not even Eleazar. I made it further then I had all day. I had made it too close, deadly close to Carlisle. I was a few inches from reaching him. Carlisle stood his ground but Edward slammed into me. A loud deafening crack sounded in the forest from our collision. Then silence. No one spoke.

I let out a silent breath as I looked up to the heavens, and then I got up. Edward tried to help but I wouldn't let him. I wasn't angry at him, I was angry at myself. My body was beaten by my own hand. I was sore and exhausted. I never thought a vampire could feel exhaustion but I did. It was horrible. I was done. Without one word I started back towards home.

I walked home in silence, just staring at the ground the whole time. When we got back to the house Esme, Tanya and the rest of the girls were in the living room talking happily. I didn't look at them I just ran up to our room. I dropped my clothes on the floor, uncaring. I ran the hottest shower that I could, trying desperately to wash off the memories of today. The water ran over my aching muscles but it wasn't helping. The tension wouldn't leave. The hatred I felt for myself wouldn't leave. The only thing that ran down the drain with the water was the dirt. Leaving me clean and broken.

I leaned up against the shower wall and let my fingers rise up above my head, feeling the smooth tiles underneath them. The steaming hot water ran down my back. My head was resting against the wall and my eyes were shut. No matter how hard I tried I kept seeing the memories of myself going crazy. Becoming a feral beast over and over again. Not once had I resisted for any measurable amount of time. Not once was I even in the slightest bit of control. Without thinking I slammed my fist in a bout of frustration against the wall. My hand went right through it. I opened my eyes to look at the damage and sighed.

"You are being too hard on yourself." Edward's voice floated from behind me. Then his strong hands made themselves known on my skin. Edward's touch was gentle and reassuring. I pulled one of his hands from my waist to my heart. He pulled me in tight and placed his free hand on top of the other.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." _Eventually_. I thought. Edward turned me around to face him. I couldn't look at him. I felt like a complete failure. Worst then a failure, a monster. All Edward's warnings over the years rang in my head, taunting me with the truth that they held. Edward pulled my chin upwards until I met his eyes.

"It will come, Bella." Edward's love washed over me.

"I know…." I said slightly down trotted. Now mimicking Emmett's voice perfectly "Give it time. It won't come all at once."

"Bella, it's the one thing you have on your side. Time." Then he bent down and kissed me.

"Well, that and me." He now pulled one of my hands to cover his heart. The steaming hot water ran down his flawless pale skin. I pulled myself into his chest and kissed right where my hand resided moments before. He wrapped his loving, strong arms around me. The water started to flow over my skin now too. Edward's touch and the warmth radiated deeply bringing some semblance of life back into me.


	10. Chapter 9: Sisters

Chapter Nine: Sisters

The weeks dragged on and the blood trials continued. The beast taking control, the raging, and then the plummeting to the ground became my ritual torture. Losing control was wearing me down. I was starting to loathe the human race and the power that their blood held over me. I had no idea how Edward could possibly fall in love with me when I was human, all the while battling his inner beast. Thank goodness for small miracles, I suppose.

I was tired and beaten most of the time now. Except for my moments alone with Edward, my existence had dissipated into a tedious day-by-day existence. I was fighting my way back from the bottom. It was a slow and arduous undertaking. I had never in my existence ever really understood what this took.

Life was hard, existing everyday only to fight to break your species truest nature. My fear and anger was in constant danger of overwhelming me. The fear was the worst. Being a constant threat to my family whose only crime was trying to help me was practically unbearable. I was angry with myself for being weak. I hated the vial beast within me. I desperately missed being happy.

In between our outings, we would take a break. It took a lot out of Eleazar to continually to use his powers on me so he needed to recover. These were usually the days that I hunted with Edward, but in never lasted long. We would return to the house after a quick meal. The hunt held no joy for me anymore because my heart just wasn't in it. So we would spend most of the days off at home, a day or two of quiet.

There was no peace for me, just the haunting memories and suffocating emotions. The need for distractions had come back with a vengeance. Usually I would raid Edward's music collection. I would pick something, anything, it really didn't matter. I would push up the volume to the maximum level and let it beat everything out of my mind.

Today though, I tried to bury my mind into one of my favorite books. I wanted to be near my family, so I curled up in the over sized chair in the corner of the living room while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper played the Playstation 3. I didn't care how much noise they were making. The chaotic sounds actually helped. I couldn't concentrate on my book which also meant I couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Bella, you're coming with us." Alice's voice was filled with anger, which shocked me. Rosalie was right behind her with the same mad expression. Edward looked over at us with concern.

"Alice, I don't think…" Edward started, but a quick and decisive glace from Alice and Rosalie silenced him.

Alice and Rosalie had come downstairs. They had been talking for a while up in Rosalie's room, but I wasn't paying much attention. As of late I have been repressing most of my powers for everyone else's sake. Their thoughts I would let wash over me without focusing on them. My emotions were kept very secure deep within me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because eternity isn't suppose to suck." Rosalie said firmly.

"Huh?" I was completely lost.

"We're taking you for a girls night out. You need fun, Bella. " Rosalie answered.

"Fun?"

"Yes, fun. You do remember what fun is, don't you?" Alice said sarcastically.

"Um…." I said not really understanding what was going on.

"That was a rhetorical question Bella." Alice sighed exasperated and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my seat. We were out the door before my mind could catch up with me. The concern from Edward, Jasper, and Emmett followed me out of the house but we were out of the house before they could react.

"What are we doing, Alice?"

"Hunting." With that we jumped into the car and drove off into the night. I needed to hunt more often now because of how fast I burn through my meals battling my inner demons.

However, it wasn't the prospect of feeding that made me feel happy. It was being able to hang out with my sisters, like I was still my normal self. It almost felt like old times before I was such a threat. When the men were around I felt like I was always under watchful eyes, like they were just waiting for me to snap and attack. Now I was just me.

The car drove west as the blackness enveloped the car. The brilliant full moon hung there in the darkened sky. I couldn't pull my eyes away from its beauty. The sound of Alice and Rosalie's voices floated over me from the front seat. I was content for the first time in a long while.

We pulled off the road after a little bit. It was midnight now and the pale moonlight filled the foreign forest. There was beauty here. The shadows and moonlight cast lacy patterns over the forest floor. The life within the forest was invigorating. It had seemed like forever since I found beauty in anything. It was an amazing and welcome change.

A breeze floated through the trees, in it held the scent of the forest: the sharp smell of pine, the earthy smell of dirt, the fresh smell of dew, and the animals. The last made my mouth water with anticipation.

Alice took off on one direction, hot on the trail of a wolf pack. Rosalie took off in the other with mountain lion on her mind, while I ran down a moose. I was so sick of grizzly bear at this point I really didn't care what I ate as long as it wasn't another bear.

When I came back, Alice and Rosalie were sitting up against the trunks of two ancient pine trees. They were waiting for me. I took up a spot at the trunk of another tree across from them.

"You know, I really missed you guys when you left. It just wasn't the same without you here."

"We missed you too, Bella." Alice gave a reassuring smile.

"How are you doing with everything?" Rosalie asked. I could feel the depth of her concern. It was mimicked by Alice's own emotions.

"Honestly?" I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned my head against the tree trunk.

"Obviously." Rosalie said, a little put out that it wasn't a given.

"Not well." I opened my eyes to look at them. "The fear is so horrible. It tares me apart inside."

"I know." Alice said with her sad eyes staring deep inside of me.

I knew she must have been getting visions of what was going on out in the woods, but visions are different than feelings. I wish she knew what I was going through. I wish someone, anyone knew but there was no way they could, and I wasn't about to share it with them. Even though I desperately wanted a kindred spirit to share every ounce of torment with, I just could not bring myself to inflict the war that was ragging within me on the people I love.

"No Alice, I really don't think you do." My face was creased with sorrow and frustration.

"Bella, you can share your pain with us. You need to let it go or it will eat you alive." Rosalie was right. It had been consuming me, dissolving me into a shadow of what I had once been. It felt like I was being hallowed out and filled with darkness. I had been extra vigilant in keeping my emotions bottled up lately. The fear, the hatred, the depression were locked inside of me; threatening to break me apart.

"We are here for you." Rosalie said like a true big sister.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?" Rosalie was getting angry. She didn't understand what she was asking. Her sympathy was sincere, but she held no fear for what I could unleash upon her and Alice.

"Both." I buried my face in my knees.

"Bella, why do you always have to be so stubborn? We're your sisters..." Alice started.

"Which is exactly why I can't." I cut her off. "You wouldn't be able to take it. I can barely take it." Without warning Alice ran over and wrapped her arms around me. Rosalie joined her.

"Give us some credit. We're strong." Rosalie whispered.

"Plus you're our baby sister, Bella. If you can't open up to us, whom can you open up to?" Alice's words struck a chord. Never in my life have I ever felt like the one who needed to be taken care of.

Alice and Rosalie let their love wash over me. It felt like a series of tidal waves beating against my barriers. It broke down my walls and everything was released. I sobbed there in my sisters' arms, and they just embraced me tighter. I grabbed on to them for dear life and let everything go. My fear, my self-hatred, my depression washed out of my heart and over the forest. My sisters' love pushed me up until it finally felt like my soul broke through the surface of the darkness had been dragging me under. I took a deep breath and felt my body lighten from the lack of fear. After what seemed like forever, I felt like the darkness was finally emptied out of my heart.

The three of us released one another and sat in silence. I looked at their loving faces and was awed. They had withstood my pain, not any worse for the ware. Alice and Rosalie were simply smiling at me.

"Better?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I said simply. "Thank you so much."

"Bella, I'll give you one thing. You really know how to hold your emotions." Rosalie said laughing. "Promise me you won't let it get that bad again."

"I promise."

"Whenever you need a release come and talk to us, ok?" Alice said reassuringly.

"I will." I looked over into the eastern sky to see the dawn breaking. The dark blue was turning to light aqua and the sunlight started to wash over the forest. Life was coming back. My sisters had given me back my life and for that I would be eternally in their debt. They saw what I held deep inside me and they didn't think any less off me. The bond that our hearts shared was as strong as any. I could see it, thanks to Marcus.

"We should be getting back." Alice spoke up.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Rosalie.

"I'm just going to grab another quick bite. Being all emotional makes me hungry." She said with a smirk. " I'll meet you and Alice by the car, ok?" She gave me a quick hug and then took off deeper into the woods hot on the trail of something tasty.

"Ok." Alice said.

She and I took off towards the car. The vibrant forest flew by in a blur. We finally broke through the edge of the forest to where the car was waiting on the side of the road. Alice and I jumped into the front seats and started the car in anticipation for Rose's return. I riffled through the CD's and put in one of my favorites. The music started to blare and the base started to pound. It made my soul come alive. I leaned my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes to let the music wash over me. I was actually enjoy the music instead of just using it to block out everything else.

The peace that I held in my heart was amazing. My soul had finally taken control of me once again. The warmth of my happiness radiated out sending ripples through me. Life! I was once again among the living and not just one of the walking damned.

I was reveling in my renewed emotions when an enormous sensation of panic rocked me to the core. It was my own panic that I was feeling. Panic caused by the horrifying images that were now burned into my mind. My eyes ripped open in a flash and Alice mimicked my every move.

"Rose!"


	11. Chapter 10: The Stranger

Chapter Ten: The Stranger

"Rose!"

We both yelled and bolted out of the car. The forest was flying by under our feet, but I felt like I was running in quicksand. I couldn't push myself hard enough. I needed to get to her now. Alice was right by my side. I could feel what could only be equated to adrenaline, coursing through my system, burning my insides. My body was being pushed to the brink. My legs were burning from the force with which they were moving. My lungs flung the air that filled them out the moment it entered. Any of the shrubs, briers, or trees that stood in our way was instantly shredded as we flew right through it. I still wasn't moving fast enough.

I tried to zone in on her thoughts to locate her. She had gone a lot deeper into the woods then I thought. Violent images were pounding in my brain. Rosalie was being attacked. I could smell her now, she was so close. There was another stomach-turning smell mixed in the air as well. I pushed even harder to get to her. I heard a loud crack and a scream come from up ahead. Alice and I busted through the bushes to see Rosalie crumpled on the ground and a werewolf on top of her ripping at her shoulder.

"Get off of my SISTER!" I yelled and lashed out with my mind. The gigantic silver werewolf went crashing off deep into the woods. I took up a protective position in front of her. He was circling around us, unseen in the forest, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Alice was by Rosalie's side immediately. She flipped Rosalie's unresponsive body over. It almost killed me when her face came into view. She was in very bad shape, unconscious and her body was covered in deep gashes and bite marks. There were defensive wounds on her arms and legs, which made me sure the werewolf had jumped her first. He must have been waiting to get one of us alone before he decided to attack. He saw his chance with Rosalie.

_Alice? _ I thought to her while keeping my eyes open for the werewolf to return.

_She's bad!_ _ We need to get her to Carlisle, now._ Alice's mind was racing with scenarios. She didn't know if we should fight or take off running.

_Bella…_it was Rosalie's thought that grabbed my attention. She groaned but did not move.

_Its ok Rose, we're here. You're going to be ok, I promise you._ At this moment I knew exactly what we needed to do.

_It hurts…_Her thoughts were getting weak.

_I know._ I thought and looked at Alice with a pained expression.

Just then the werewolf exploded out of the shadows that surrounded us. He lunged at me and caught me off guard. I crashed to the ground as the werewolf tried to tear me to bits. His teeth were snapping inches from my face as I held him back. The stench of his breath burned my nose. I kicked him off of me with only a few minor cuts.

"Bella!" Alice made to come help me.

_Get her out of here, Alice! _ I thought, and the werewolf made another attempt to connect with my body. I sent him flying into a grove of pine trees with my mind. The trees snapped under the weight of the collision. Alice stood there frozen not sure of the right move.

"GO!" I screamed and the silver werewolf lunged again and connected again. Its teeth tore down my arm. I screamed at the pain. My anger was starting to flare. I grabbed onto the fur on his neck and ripped him off of me. His claws left long jagged scratches down my torso. I threw him into the forest once again.

"NOW!" I screamed once again at Alice. This time she snapped out of her frozen state. She grabbed Rosalie's broken body and ran towards the car. Now that she had gotten Rosalie safely away, I could focus on the task at hand. I was determined to keep the werewolf preoccupied to let Alice and Rosalie escape. If he thought he was going to get his claws back into Rosalie, he was sadly mistaken.

The silver werewolf stood across the clearing that had been made by our struggle. His lips were curled back and saliva was dripping from his teeth. I stood there unshaken. I flashed my teeth at him, threateningly. The werewolf began to charge.

I had a million questions running through my head at the moment. Why was there a lone werewolf out in the middle of Alaska hunting vampires? I thought werewolves only hunted in packs. I thought they only hunted to protect their people. Everything about this encounter flew in the face of what I thought I knew about their kind.

"Who are you and why did you attack my sister?" I had such power behind my words the werewolf stopped in mid-strike. His thoughts were screaming of murder. I could barely understand them.

"We have done nothing to you." This enraged the werewolf more. He went to lunge at me again. I caught him in mid-air this time with my mind. He sat their floating inches from me, snapping and roaring at me. I let a calming sensation rush through him. I thought of a similar incident that happened ages ago. It had the same effect as it had on Paul. I watched as the werewolf shed its fury exterior, and the form back into a man.

The anger that echoed out of the man that now floated before me was so strong, to the extent where it was almost choking me.

"How did you do that, Leech?" he spat.

"I asked you a question first. Who are you?" I answered.

"I'm the last thing you will ever see." He threatened.

"Don't push me." I warned him. "Why would you attack my sister?" The stranger seemed to find it funny that I referred to Rosalie as my sister. I placed him back on the ground, entrapping him in a forcefield.

"Because she was there." He answered with a sinister undertone.

"Werewolves are supposed to hunt in packs? Where are your brothers?" My question seemed to spark something within the stranger: curiosity. He remained silent, staring at me with a calculating expression. I could tell by his thoughts that he was trying to figure out my weaknesses.

I wanted my answers so I continued to press.

"Werewolves are supposed to protect their people. You seem to be a long way away from home. Why have you come here?" Repetitive images of this stranger and his pack killing numerous vampires kept flashing in my mind. The carnage was starting to get to me. I was having a hard time keeping my anger in check. My eyes were growing dark and my fingers started to flex as a fought my natural instinct. My body wanted to kill but my mind wanted answers. I took a deep breath and my face smoothed out into a placid surface.

"I was hunting." He said coldly.

"Why were you hunting my sister?" I asked trying extremely hard to stifle the bitterness that was in my voice.

"Oh I wasn't hunting her." His malice was growing.

"Then whom were you hunting for?"

"You, Bella." He smiled when he said this. It was an evil and disturbing look. I was shocked that he knew my name, but then I remembered that Alice had screamed it out earlier.

"Why were you hunting for me?" My emotions were hidden behind a mask of uncaring.

"Because Daniel ordered me here. Well actually I was just suppose to find you but since I'm here..." He trailed off.

"Who's Daniel? And what issue does he have with me?"

"Daniel is the head of our pack and his issues are his own, Bloodsucker!" the stranger laughed in a callous manner and then he continued on, "But lets just say once he has his vengeance set on you. You're as good as dead." His smug expression was met with no reaction from me. He may have been feeling smug but it was his memories that gave him away. I saw images of an unfamiliar woman and a young baby girl being tortured and killed by a pack of vampires. It disgusted me. I looked at the stranger that stood before me and felt a rush of pity. I knew now why he was filled with such hatred.

"Who were the woman and the little girl?" I asked. They were the key to what was going on here. I could feel it. The stranger stopped cold. Frozen in fear and rage. He started to shake uncontrollable. He was going to explode into a werewolf again. I calmed him once again. He seemed to only get angrier, but he stopped shaking.

"Now answer my question." He snarled. "How did you do that?"

"I just calmed you down. I didn't want you exploding into a wolf again before our conversation was over."

"You seem to know a lot about werewolves." The stranger eyed me nervously.

"I was friends with a pack while I was still human."

"Which pack?" he asked curiously.

"Now do you really expect me to tell you that?" I tilted my head to the side staring at him. I knew he was trying to collect as much information about me as I was him.

"Why does Daniel want vengeance on me? I have never done anything to him."

"Because of the woman and the little girl." He was shaking violently again. "They were his wife and daughter. A group of you evil bastards tortured and killed them." Gory images flooded my mind of all that was done to the poor woman. The vampires had taken great pleasure in killing her. The images of the woman's body that came through the stranger's mind were vial. They stalked Daniel's family and waited for the right time to strike. They had come back one night while the pack was out patrolling.

Then an image that burned deeply in my chest ran through my mind. I knew the group of vampires that attacked Daniel's family. Months ago they sat in my family's living room begging for help. We had told them to leave the werewolves alone but apparently they hadn't listened. Daniel and his pack hunted down each one of them and took slow and painful vengeance, but it didn't stop there.

"I am sorry for what those vampires did to his family. But we are not like them. My family and I do not hunt humans. We live off of animals instead. I do not want to fight you. Go and tell Daniel that we do not mean you or your kind any ill will. We want peace." I was trying diplomacy in order to protect my family.

"Like I care. We're wiping out your entire race systematically. You're considered the most powerful now. The rest will crumble after your gone. Daniel wants you dead and I think I'll oblige him." With that he exploded again into a silver werewolf. He roared at me and lunged. He slammed with incredible force against the walls that I put up around him. Repeatedly trying to break through in order to kill me. The force was an immense strain on my mind.

"Stop fighting me! You won't win." I was trying to knock some sense into him but it wasn't helping. He continued to slam his entire body against the barriers. I was weakening. I had no one to help me stop him. With one last powerful slam my shield collapsed.

The werewolf was free. He lunged and tore at me, ripping and snapping. Trying to land anything. He was strong and fast. I would dodge everything trying to keep him alive. I wanted him to live so he could tell Daniel the message I had given him. He wasn't giving up. He was resolute to kill me.

I was determined to leave him alive. So I lashed out with my mind to send him as far away as possible so I could run. He flew out of sight and I took off into the opposite direction. I wasn't going back home yet for fear that I would lead him to my family. I ran and ran trying to put as much distance between us as possible. My injuries were slowing me down…my strength was slowly seeping out of me.

He was coming. I could hear his thoughts becoming clearer and his hatred getting stronger. I had no idea where I was running. I tried to turn and fling him back once again but I missed. I could feel his breath on my neck. A sharp pain ripped into my back. The silver werewolf was on top of me in an instant. His teeth sunk into my shoulder. I screamed and tumbled down a hill with the werewolf firmly attached.

The two of us were being tossed violently down the rocky terrain, out of control. Trees that stood in our path snapped like matchsticks under our force. Gravity pushed us harder, slamming into boulders and trees. The stranger kept adjusting his claws and teeth ripping deeper into my skin determined to destroy me.

The ground disappeared from beneath us. We were free falling through the air. Our bodies plunged into the deep blue, ice-cold waters of a glacier lake. We sunk like a stone, quickly being enveloped by the darkened depths.

I struggled to get him off of me. I grabbed onto his leg and pulled but his claws didn't disconnect. They just dug deeper into my flesh. I could feel the gashes burning all the way down my back. I turned quickly and the werewolf's claws detached. His massive paw grabbed onto my throat and his claw sunk deep into my neck. I grabbed a hold of his constricting arm trying to pry it off of me but it didn't budge. His free paw went to swipe at me but I caught it before it connected.

There we stayed, deadlocked, sinking to the bottom of the dark blue lake. The pressure from our depth was getting great. I could feel it squeezing my body. The stranger would not relinquish his hold, and I could not relinquish mine. The deeper we got, the less hope there was for him to survive. I did not need air but he did.

His eyes lost some of their fierceness. I knew it was only a matter of time. Soon his grip loosened and he lost consciousness. I grabbed on to his limp body, which was now turning back into his human form. I fought against the extra weight and struggled to get back to the surface before it was too late for him. We had sunk so deep it took too long to get back to the surface.

When we crested the water, I dragged him back to the shore. I tried to knock the water out of his lungs. But his heart had stopped. I slammed my fist into his chest. I heard a crack. I had broken his breastplate but there was no reaction from his heart. I slammed my fist again into his chest. Nothing. I made one last desperate attempt. No response. There was nothing I could do. He was already dead.

"Damn it!" I screamed in frustration. I looked down at his body and realized what this meant. His brothers were going to come for him and when they figured out he was dead they were going to hunt for his killer. I had to get back to my family as soon as possible. Time was of the essence.

I got up and started to run. Then I crashed into a tree. I had lost my balance. My body was weakened because of its wounds. I righted myself and took off again stumbling a little as I made my way over the rough terrain. My body was searing with pain. The air burned in my gashes. I grit my teeth and kept moving.

The way out of the forest took longer because of the distance I covered trying to escape from the werewolf. The sun was starting to set in the west. The sky looked like it was set ablaze with colors. The trees were black against the changing light. I could hear the road now. I could hear the cars driving by. I finally crested the edge of the forest and collapsed on the ground. I had no idea how I was going to make it home in the state that I was in.

Then the sound of screeching tires made me balk. I stared, blinded into the headlights. Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward jumped out of the black suburban and ran towards me.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Edward asked as he looked over my body. His eyes were getting very black. I knew what my body must have looked liked. He went to touch my shredded back and I screamed as it burned.

"Where is the werewolf?" Jasper was just as angry as Edward. All three of their minds were in a chaotic state. Their questions would have to wait.

"Carlisle," I said, locking my father's eyes into my own. I tried desperately to find the strength to relay the importance of my words. "We need to leave, now!"


	12. Chapter 11:

A/N: Hey readers...I found some serious errors in the last version of this Chapter so I needed to fix them and repost. Sorry...I am human and I do make mistakes.

Thanks again to Cocoa for her amazing help with this Chapter. You rock!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven:

Edward, Carlisle and Jasper crowded around me. I felt like the world was crushing me. Their questions started bombarding me two-fold. Their mouths could not keep up with their minds.

"Bella, what happened to the…?" Carlisle asked only to be interrupted by Edward.

"Where is the bas…?" Edward's eyes were blacker than black. He was seething, but Jasper cut him off before he finished.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked tentatively.

My body seemed to be absorbing their sorrow, anger, and hatred, like a parched sponge. I couldn't block it out. It was so strong. I was being consumed; my emotions were drowning me from the inside out.

My body was already repairing itself. My skin was burning as it healed the gashes and tears. I laughed darkly to myself. I am probably the only being on earth that could feel like she was on fire and drowning at the same time. _Lucky me_.

"I'm fine, Jasper." My voice was dead as I tried with great effort to stifle my emotions. I have never been this upset in my life, and I was starting to lose control. I shut my eyes and focused, taking a deep breath, and pushed myself off the ground. My back had just about finished repairing itself as I made my way over to the Suburban.

"We need to leave." I repeated and opened the back door to get in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper exchange a look. Carlisle passed Jasper the car keys, trying in vain to be inconspicuous. I pulled my aching body into the middle of the back seat and put my head in my hands. I began to rub my temples trying to relieve the intense pressure that was building up in my mind.

Edward slid in beside me and Carlisle slid in on the other side. Edward took off his leather jacket and slipped it silently over my shoulders. The white sweater that I had been wearing was nothing but shreds now. I gently took his hand before he could take it away, without opening my eyes I gave Edward a small smile of gratitude. He was ever my knight in shining armor.

Their minds were still running with a frenzy of questions. I released Edward's hand and started to focus harder on my own mind. The black boxes were pulsating, pushing with great force against their boundaries. I was losing it.

_What's wrong with her?_

_What happened to her?_

_How could this have happened?_

_What was he doing out here?_

_This isn't her. She never acts like this._

_Why am I feeling so much hatred coming from her? _

_I wish she would talk to me_

_We need to find out what happened. This could have some very bad ramifications._

"STOP!" I screamed, gripping my head.

The car swerved across the road as Jasper was hit by a strong wave of my emotions, but he quickly compensated. I opened my eyes to find an intensely pained Jasper looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"I'm sorry." I said in a strangled, hollow voice.

"I think we should just let her be for right now." Jasper said still trying to recover. His eyes flashed over towards Edward.

"Bella, maybe it would be a good thing if you lock away your powers. Just to make things easier on you." Carlisle said with a quiet, sympathetic voice.

_I'm trying _I thought to myself, bitterly.

I closed my eyes once more and focused. Some of the black boxes, the ones I never opened were set firmly in the back of my mind but others were still trying desperately to explode. My raging mind was so foreign feeling right now. Hatred was such an ugly emotion and I was filled with it. I didn't understand why though.

"How is Rosalie?" I asked after a long silence.

"She is at home resting. She was a bit shaken up but she will be ok." Edward answered.

"Good." I said. I was glad that she was ok but my voice didn't sound it. I would endure ten werewolf attacks in order to keep my family safe.

"You saved her, Bella." Jasper chimed in, from the front seat. Guilt was building in the back of my mind. She shouldn't have been out alone in the first place. I should have gone with her.

After an incredibly long ride home in silence, we finally pulled up to the front of the house. I still wasn't in control yet. The thoughts were still there only they were muffled, like listening to them through a pillow. Feelings were similar. There was a sense of them but they were a pale shadow of what they should be.

Edward jumped out of the car and turned to help me out, I took his hand in mine and slipped out. I was focusing on stifling my raging emotions and surging powers, but as I made my way up the front lawn an intense wave of sadness and anger hit me, causing me to wince under the pain.

Emmett came barreling out of the house screaming at the top of his lungs. Edward and Jasper grabbed onto his arms to keep him back, but he still fought to get to me. Carlisle put himself in between Emmett and I, trying to calm him down. They were all yelling at Emmett but all I could focus on was his words of hate.

"Where were you Bella?" Emmett's voice was filled with loathing. It was apparent that he wasn't concerned about me when he asked. His sorrow had turned into full anger the instant his gaze met mine. His black eyes were filled with pain. His fierce expression tore holes into my heart. I had let him down in the worst way.

"Emmett, I…" my voice was a bare whisper. I could feel a lump building in my throat.

"How could you let this happen?" His voice was deafening. He was still struggling against Edward and Jasper. They were trying to pull him away but Emmett wasn't going anywhere. Not before we had this out.

I remained silent because I had no answer for him. His anger kept growing with the building silence. Even with all of Jasper's efforts he wasn't able to calm him. I just stood there staring into his angry eyes, wishing I could find the words that would ease my brother's pain. Emmett finally snapped under the pressure of his rage and he let me have it.

Emmett was standing with his massive, normally gentle hands, balled into fists. His whole frame was shaking with anger. He was taking large labored breaths and his eyes were fully black. The woman he loved more than anything else in the world was upstairs recovering and I was the one who put her there. He hated me with a passion at that very moment and I didn't blame him.

"You are supposed to be this super powerful vampire. No worse! You are supposed to be the MOST powerful vampire in the world, Bella! You took out the Volturi… You took out Morgan…But you couldn't even protect your sister from a single, good-for-nothing wretch of a DOG! Bella, you are the most pathetic excuse for a sister."

I wanted to start crying right now. His hatred was killing me. I kept the sorrow out of my face and let Emmett have what was rightfully his. He was right. It was my fault Rosalie was laying in their bed, curled up in a ball. I shouldn't have let her go off alone. I should have pushed myself harder to get to her before the werewolf could inflict this much on her. I let Emmett have his rage. It was the least I could do.

I made my way out from behind Carlisle's protection and walked towards the house. Emmett had finally stopped struggling with Edward and Jasper, but his hate-filled gaze and sharp words did more damage then his fists could ever do to me. I stopped within inches of the front door. I would leave him be, but before I left, I spoke over my shoulder, in barely whisper, without looking at him again.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett." With that I entered into the house.

I made my way down the hall to my bedroom in silence. I wanted to be alone right now. I walked across the room and opened the doors to the balcony. Darkness had once again encompassed the landscape. Inhaling deeply and felt my sore body ache. I turned around and went into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and soon the steam began to plum into the air. The mirror mercifully fogged over so I no longer had to look myself in the eye.

The chaos that was raging in my skull was killing me. Dulled, as my extra senses were I still couldn't block them out completely. I pulled my hair up into a bun and removed Edward's leather jacket and hung it on the back of the bathroom door. I pulled my white sweater over my head and threw what was left of it into the wastebasket. I hadn't noticed before but my jeans weren't in any better of a state. Into the trash they went as well. My muscles were so sore and my skin was still extremely sensitive. I entered into the inviting water, hoping with all my heart that I could wash away every unwanted aspect of my existence.

It wasn't helping though. I finished washing my body and jumped out. I toweled the water off gently and grabbed my white silk robe and started to pull it on but my attention was caught by the face staring back at me from the mirror.

The door had opened a crack letting out all of the steam. The mirror was now completely clear and I sat there entrapped in my own gaze. The thought of Rosalie ran through my mind and then Emmett's words hit me like a ton of bricks. There in the privacy of my own bathroom I collapsed onto my knees and doubled over crying onto my hands.

Releasing my sorrow opened the floodgates. The defenses that I was building in my mind were crumbling quickly. Memories started flashing in my mind, only they weren't mine. They were Alice's visions of what she had seen when she left with Rosalie. Images of the werewolf and I. Alice was showing Edward what she had seen down in the living room.

_The silver werewolf on Rosalie tearing at her shoulder_

_Me screaming at Alice to run_

_The stranger's evil smile._

"Stop." I whispered to myself. I could feel my mind slipping. The anger and rage was now loose. More images started slamming into me.

Leech… 

_Bloodsucker…_

…_the last thing you will ever see_

"STOP IT!" I screamed but it was too late. I had lost all control. All of the black boxes busted open. A shockwave of my powers exploded out from deep within me. Every window in the house shattered from the force. My mind was lashing out and I couldn't stop it. Now it was my memories that were being played, being forced into the minds of everyone in the vicinity.

_The vial images of the Daniel's slaughtered wife and daughter_

_The numerous destroyed vampires that suffered the wrath of the pack_

_The silver werewolf breaking free and tearing at me. _

_Tumbling down the hill, plunging into the depths of the ice cold water._

_The stranger's dead body. _

I screamed uncontrollably because I couldn't take it any more. Edward's CDs started flying around the room. The bed slammed into the opposite side of the room. The French doors to the balcony were ripped off of their hinges and were sent hurtling out into the night.

_My bloodlust…_

_When I snapped in forest and tried to attack the human_

_Sending Jasper flying into the trees_

_My haunting red eyes staring back at me in my bathroom mirror_

What had my life become? I could see nothing but darkness and sorrow. Event after event that flashed through my mind was nothing but pain and misery. I sobbed without mercy as I mourned my own existence.

_Morgan's dead body_

_Being slammed through the castle walls_

_My own family being turned against me, tearing and ripping at me._

_Dominic's lust_

Emmett and Edward busted through our bedroom door, followed by Carlisle and Esme. They were being pelted by the chaotic debris that was flying around the room. Edward ran into the bathroom and found me crumpled into a pile on the ground, clutching my head in agony.

"Bella…" he shook my shoulders. Panic lacing his voice. "Bella, snap out of it. Look at me, please."

I wasn't in control anymore I couldn't command my body or mind to do anything. All that was left was the chaos.

_Aro…_

_Marcus…_

_Cacius… _

_Screaming in sorrowful agony alone on the mountain tops _

_Volterra_

_The death and hatred that filled that vial city's walls_

_The fear_

_The pain_

"Bella, you have to stop." Carlisle said his voice was strained with pain.

"Can't" I pushed out with everything I had left.

Carlisle was now kneeling next to me. I could hear Esme crying brokenhearted in the doorway while Emmett tried fruitlessly to console her through his own horror. I heard Edward grit his teeth as each swell of emotion thundered out of me. I was causing them immense pain, but I couldn't stop myself. Thankfully, Jasper wasn't here; he must have left the house because I could no longer feel his presence. I could only image what it would have done to him

"Bella, focus on me." Edward's sweet voice filled my ears. "Focus on my love for you. Feel it. Please." He pried my hand off of my head and pulled it up to his heart. The images started to change.

_Edward… _

When I was in Volterra, it was Edward that came charging into the depths of Hell to rescue me. In Morgan's castle, it was Edward who protected me from the chaos and brought me home safe. It was Edward that gave me the strength to survive when all I wanted to do was drop into oblivion. It was Edward that helped me hold on to my humanity. When I snapped in the woods, it was Edward that I could hold on to as he carried me in his strong loving arms to bring me out. It was Edward that gave me my life. It was Edward that gave me love. It was Edward.

His warm voice filled the room with the sweet sound of my lullaby. His pale strong hands ran through my hair with loving caresses, soothing the raging storm. The war inside my mind finally began to calm down. I began to take control once again. The boxes were stuffed back together. The sorrow and anger had emptied itself out of my heart. The sounds of breaking plastic and soft thuds came from the bedroom as all of the CD's and books started crashing to the ground. Then there was silence.

I took in a deep breath and sat up. Edward put his hand up to my face and stroked his thumb over my cheekbone. His topaz eyes held my gaze and his love was washing over me. I grabbed on to him for dear life. I hugged him tight and pushed my lips into his with reckless abandon. His sweet lips kissed me back with a passion that was awe-inspiring. I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair and let my pure love flow into him.

After a blissful eternity, we relinquished each other. I leaned in and placed my forehead to his.

"I love you more this you could ever imagine, Edward." I breathed. I could feel the love bursting out of my chest.

_Bella I love you more than words can say._ He thought to me. With that he picked me up and brought me over to our bed. The destruction could wait for the morning. The others had left us be. He pulled down the covers, sending a few stray pieces of broken glass to the ground, and laid me down. Then he pulled himself up behind me and covered the two of us in the white comforter.

We laid there in each other's arms all night soaking in each other in our love. The sun finally broke over the horizon. Our white room became all the more brilliant as the sunlight flooded through the northern windows.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Edward and I already knew who it was so Edward got up out of bed and gave me a gentle kiss.

"I'll let you two talk." He said with a beautiful smile as he looked at my glittering form.

"Ok." I said as I watched him exit the room. Emmett walked in and sat next to me on the bed. He had an incredibly pained expression on his face. He just sat there quietly for moments. I knew everything he wanted to say. I reached over and pulled his gentle hand into my own. He sat there looking at our intertwined hands for an immeasurable amount of time, as did I. My hand seemed so tiny in his.

I could feel his love as he sat there. He was my big brother, plain and simple. I loved him as such, no matter what.

"Bella…" He started. His voice seemed so small for him.

"Emmett you don't have to." I said giving him a reassuring smile. "I already know."

"Bella, there was no excuse for what I said to you last night. You have been through so much in your short existence and no matter what life has thrown at you, you were strong enough to take it and continue on. You are an amazing person, Bella, powers or not."

"Emmett, I…"I couldn't continue on. My words were caught in my throat.

"What's more, Bella, you are the most selfless person I know. No matter what, you have never put your self first. Even when you were going through hell you were more worried about us then yourself. You have always been there for us. Protecting us the best you can."

With that Emmett pulled me up into a tight bear hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was so touched by his words, my voice came out in a bare whisper, "Thank you, Emmett."


	13. Chapter 12: Are You Ok?

Chapter 12: Are you ok?

Emmett left me a short time later to go back to Rosalie's side. I heard them talking in their room. Rosalie was still upset and she wouldn't come out. She wouldn't see anyone but Emmett. I'm sure my little outburst last night didn't help matters. I felt so sorry that she had to endure that much pain. Despite Emmett's kind words I still felt guilty. I wished I could have kept her safe.

I heard a soft knock on the door as I pulled a few of Edward's embedded CDs out of the wall. Most of them were destroyed.

"Come in Esme." I sighed, throwing a pile of debris into the trashcan. Esme walked in with a few cleaning supplies in tow.

"I thought I would help." She said giving me a warm smile.

"Thank you." I took another look at the room. It was decimated. The walls were riddled with holes and a lot of embedded glass and plastic. The windows were shattered. The bed made a rather large hole where it slammed into the wall. The bathroom was even worse. Edward had to go take a shower in Carlisle and Esme's bathroom this morning because everything was pretty much busted. The pipes were broken, the sink was cracked, and the shower was no longer functioning.

"I am so sorry I destroyed your beautiful home, Esme. I wish I could make it up to you somehow."

"Oh Bella, the house means nothing. I would much rather have a thousand houses destroyed than have you ever relive what you went through last night." Esme came over and gave me the warmest of hugs. I could feel her maternal love envelope me and it made me smile.

"Thanks, Mom." I hugged her back and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "How is the rest of the house?"

"Not as bad as up here. Shattered windows and a few altered pieces of furniture but everything is cleaned up for the most part. You and Edward may need to go on an extended hunting trip when the contractors come to fix the damage."

I nodded in acknowledgment but I remained silent. After last night's encounter, I was sure we would not be staying long enough to make any repairs. If it were up to me, we would have already been gone, but we were still waiting for our two missing family members to return home.

"Has Jasper come home yet?" I hadn't felt his or Alice's presence since last night's episode. I was really worried about him because the force of my emotions last night would have taken a serious toll on him. I hoped he got out in time.

"No. Carlisle called Alice a little while after we left you last night. Alice said he was ok but he needed time to recover. She got him out just in time but he still felt a little of it." Esme said this with a light air to her voice but her thoughts made me understand that he got a lot more of it then just "a little". "They were going to hunt so he could regain some strength. They should be returning soon."

I needed to keep my mind preoccupied until he came home, otherwise my worry and guilt would eat away at me. I took the broom that Esme brought up and started sweeping up the glass shards that covered the floor. Little pinging noises filled the air. Once the floors were cleaned up, I turned my attention to the rest of the room. I shifted the bed back to where it was supposed to be and righted the bookshelf. After pushing the hutch that held the remnants of Edward's music collection back to where it was supposed to be, the room was once again livable. I wish I could have done more, but cleaning would have to do, at least for now.

I look at what I had done to Edward's music and I sighed. I knew how much his music meant to him and I felt horrible that I had destroyed it. Esme was tying up the last garbage bag and came over to my side.

"Well at least I know what I am getting Edward for every birthday and Christmas present for the next three decades."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Edward has every song ripped into a computer at home in Forks. He can just burn new ones whenever he wants." This made me feel a little bit better but it still didn't make things right.

All of a sudden, I looked over at Esme and smiled.

"What's going on?" she asked confused by my sudden shift in moods.

"Jasper and Alice are on their way back home." I could hear their thoughts coming closer. They would be here in a few minutes. Esme and I walked downstairs to wait for their arrival.

A few moments later, the front door opened and in walked Alice with a worn-out Jasper close behind. Esme and I quickly made our way over to greet them. Esme looked at Jasper with an observant gaze. The corners of her mouth turned down a fraction of an inch when she realized he wasn't quite right yet. Jasper merely acknowledged her worry with a thin smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to Alice. Alice started to tell her what had happened. My guilt was boiling up. I had hurt him badly but I didn't want to hear how badly. I turned my gaze to Jasper's face. His pain was evident and the guilt cut deeper inside me.

"Are you ok?" I asked Jasper tentatively.

"I'll be ok." Jasper said with the slightest of smiles. I knew he was still reeling, I could feel the tension billowing off of him. I grabbed Jasper into a hug and let a calm flow through me into him.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper." I stepped back still holding Jasper at arms length. I could feel his relief. I was thankful that I had the power to help him, even if it was just a little bit.

"Thank you, Bella." Jasper sounded better off than what he had been before. "Do me a favor and never do that again." He said now smiling.

"I promise." I said returning his smile. Jasper was happy once again but I felt an unexpected emotion coming off of Alice. I looked over at her and she smiled at me as she continued speaking with Esme, but I released Jasper just the same. It was something I had only felt once from her before, jealousy. I gave Jasper a quick glance and backed away, nonchalantly. Jasper had returned my glance with an apologetic smile. I knew Alice really wasn't threatened by me. The jealousy was more of an unconscious feeling than anything else. But nonetheless I gave Alice and Jasper their space.

The one and only other time I had ever felt jealousy come from Alice was back when Jasper and I started spending a lot of alone time together as he taught me how to control his power. I could understand the emotion then. I was monopolizing all of his time, but now it was just a mystery. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I could make him feel better so readily or maybe it was the bond that we shared because of our joint power. Whatever the reason, I would just let it pass.

I walked over and sat on the white love seat in the living room. I looked up and smiled as I saw Edward coming over to meet me. He and Carlisle had been discussing things about our future upstairs. Last night's encounter had created a lot of problems that needed to be solved.

Edward bent down gave me a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips. Then he pulled me up into his arms only to settle himself underneath me on the love seat. I snuggled into his chest and laid my head back on his shoulders.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Carlisle will be down in a minute. He went to go see if Rosalie was feeling up to joining us. We have a lot of things to discuss."

Soon Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs, followed by Carlisle. Rosalie had a quiet and far away presence to her.

"Rose, are you ok?" Alice asked, worried about Rosalie's appearance.

"I'll be fine, Alice." Rosalie snuggled into Emmett's chest as they sat down in their favorite chair. Rosalie looked over at me and gave me a reassuring smile, which I returned.

_Thank you, Bella. _She thought to me. I could feel her gratitude.

_I'm really sorry, Rose. I wish…_I wanted to apologize to her but Rosalie cut me off before I could finish.

_You saved me, Bella. You have nothing to apologize for. Just take the gratitude, will you?_ I laughed because that was typical Rosalie, straightforward to a fault. I felt Edward chuckle a bit too underneath me. I turned to look at him.

_She's right. _Edward smiled at me and my guilt was gone.

_Edward Cullen, you are such an eavesdropper! _I thought with a giggle, but before he could retort Carlisle's voice captured our attention.

" We have some things to discuss about our future," Carlisle started. "Bella, I need you to tell us what you learned from the werewolf. We need to know what we are up against." I looked at him tentatively as memories flashed through my mind. Edward pulled me in tight and I leaned up against him. His reassuring presence gave me enough strength to face the nightmarish memories.

"Well, this all started with the visitors we had a few months back, the ones that were asking for help to destroy the pack of werewolves. Apparently they didn't listen to your advice, Carlisle. They went back and attacked the Alpha wolf's family out of revenge." The flashes of the murdered woman and child scorched a path through my memory and I grimaced at the gore. I cleared my throat and continued on. "Daniel was enraged and he and his pack hunted each of them down and slaughtered them." I was cut off again by the memories of vengeful werewolves tearing apart countless vampires. "But they didn't stop there. They have been traveling and killing off any vampire that crosses their path."

I looked up at Carlisle searching for something. I don't know what I was looking for, some sort of answers, I guess.

"Where was the rest of his pack?" Emmett asked with a deep seeded anger in his voice.

"I'm not sure. That werewolf was only sent to spy on me. He wasn't technically supposed to confront me, but he thought he could take me out."

"Why you?" It was Rosalie's turn asking the questions.

"My reputation, I suppose." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling burdened and stressed. I cursed my power at that very moment. It was the bain of my existence.

"We need to leave. They will be coming for us." I said with a saddened tone looking into my father's eyes.

"We can go back to our house and figure things out from there." Tanya spoke up.

"Thank you Tanya." Carlisle said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Emmett yelled. "If those bastards want a fight then they damn well have one."

"You are not going up against a pack of werewolves!" Rosalie yelled back.

"Those cowards attacked you, Alice, and Bella and you expect me to just sit here and let that slide?" Emmett said incredulously.

Edward and Jasper were getting charged up now too. They wanted in on the fight. I could feel the anger billowing off of them. They were downright seething. The memories that fueled their anger flashed in my mind: Emmett's pain as he saw Alice carrying Rosalie who was in horrible agony as her skin healed itself, Jasper's worry as he held Alice, frightened and trembling, as she told them what had happened, and Edward's anguish as he saw me collapse on the side of the road, beaten and torn. They wanted vengeance with a passion.

"Revenge is the cause of this whole mess to begin with, Emmett." Carlisle said. "You will not go out and get yourselves killed by picking a useless fight." Carlisle's tone made that statement definitive.

Edward and Jasper grumbled under their breath, not happy with his decision. Emmett, on the other hand, got up and stormed away. His thoughts were screaming profanities. I had to block them because I could swear I was getting a headache from the power of his anger.

"He will be fine. Just let him blow off some steam." Rosalie said to Tanya and Kate. They had both started to go after him.

"We need to pack and leave as soon as possible." Carlisle said. "I want to be gone in two hours. We have no idea where they are coming from and I don't want to take any chances by staying too long." With that we all made our way to our rooms to gather our belongings.

"Edward…" I said without looking at him. I was folding my remaining few articles of clothing and placing them into my suitcase.

"Yes…" he answered from the other side of the room.

"Promise me you won't go after them." I turned to look at him now. Edward stopped his packing and looked at me.

"I couldn't bare it if you were killed. Please promise me that you will not go after them. Please." The thought of Edward ending up one of the nameless corpses in the memory of those werewolves sent a haunting pain echoing through me.

Edward came over and wrapped me in his arms. His eyes pulled me in searching my face. "Bella, I need to protect you from them." I felt the pain and panic flash across my face. "I promise you that I will not go out looking for them, but I will not back down from a fight if they come looking for one."

"Edward, I can protect myself…" I began my protest only to be cut off by a deeply passionate kiss. My heart started to explode in my chest. I felt my feet leave the floor as Edward pulled me up to his arms. Our lips broke apart and I tried to start again.

"If you think that you can…" Edward leaned in and his soft lips connected once again, succeeding in taking my breath away once again. With that I buried my worry in the back of my mind to return to later. Then I threw myself into the kiss, running my pale fingers through his hair and wrapping my legs around his waist. Edward's passion was overwhelming.

After a bit of alone time, Edward and I finally reemerged from our room with our possessions in tow. The rest of the family had finished getting ready and we all piled into our various vehicles. I looked over my shoulder as Edward and I pulled away in the Volvo. The home that I had come to love so dearly disappeared into the distance. I couldn't help but feel sad at the sight. I felt Edward put his hand into mine and I turned to look at him.

He gave me a beautiful smile and said, "Don't worry Bella. We'll come back some day." I gave a slight smile at the reassuring thought and turned my eyes forward as the world around us passed in a blur.

* * *

A/N: Incase anyone wants to look...I've actually gotten around to posting a profile. I know I know ...Its about time. LOL. 


	14. Chapter 13: Homecoming

Chapter 13: Homecoming

The time passed slowly as the Volvo flew over the rough Alaskan terrain. Edward put some music in and I just closed my eyes and listened. It was quiet, soothing music but I was in the exact opposite state. Tanya's house was about five hours south of our home in Denali. There was an uneasy feeling gnawing in my stomach. Somehow this felt like the calm before the storm, which left me nervous.

Carlisle and Esme were following us in their Mercedes. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were behind them in the Suburban, and Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina were pulling up the rear in their Expedition. Our caravan slowly made its way through the rural roads that lead south. The pace was warring away at my raw nerves.

"How are you doing?" Edward's warm velvet voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'm ok. How are you?"

"Fine…" He cut himself off in mid statement.

"What?" I asked now looking at him intently.

"Nothing, I am just worried that the werewolves are going to be able to track us here." He said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Me too." I said in a low, concerned voice.

"Can you tell me anything more about this Daniel?" He asked.

"There really isn't much to tell. The stranger in the woods was more focused on trying to kill me than he was on Daniel." Edward clenched his hands tightly around the steering wheel when I spoke those words.

"Edward, I'm fine. See?" I reached up and stroked his cheek trying to ease his anger. His hardened features seemed to soften so I continued on.

"All I know is that the vampires tortured and killed his wife and little girl. It practically killed him." I said, my voice was pained as I forced myself to reanalyzing the stranger's memories. "But then his grief was replaced with unmitigated hatred for our kind."

"Did you get any semblance of what he was like before this happened?" He asked now looking at me full on. I searched my memories.

"He seemed to be regarded as an honorable man by the stranger in the woods."

Edward didn't say anything in response but his mind was working in overdrive analyzing everything. I was lost in my own thoughts. What were we going to do once we got to Tanya's? We couldn't stay there for very long. The pack of werewolves would eventually find us there. Were we going to have to become nomadic, bouncing from place to place forever? Was this to be our life from now on? There had to be a way to talk with the pack. To make them understand that we were no threat to them. Maybe Daniel's honorable nature could be a benefit for us. Maybe he would agree to speak with us on neutral turf so we could explain things to him. If he would agree to this then there was hope.

Then suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts. We were getting close to Tanya's home, but something was wrong.

"Edward, stop here." I spoke with a cautionary tone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Humans."

"What? Bella we can't stop…" Edward had horribly misconstrued me.

"No Edward, they are firefighters. Tanya's house is on fire." I sighed saddened by the images of the house up in flames coming through their thoughts. It was raging out of control at this point. Their house was lost. I knew as well as he did that it was the werewolves that had set the inferno. Edward saw everything through my mind.

"So much for honorable." He said with a dark tone.

He pulled off the side of the road. The others quickly followed suit. We got out of the car and met up with the rest. Their faces were perplexed for a fraction of a second however we didn't even need to explain to the others what was going on. We could smell the burning wood from where we stood.

"No!" Tanya said in a breathless voice. Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen and the rest took off in a blind panic trying to prove to themselves that it wasn't real. We all ran after them into the woods towards the house. When we finally caught up with them it was at the edge of the forest line a hundred yards behind their home. The gorgeous old Colonial home was completely engulfed by the flames. The scene was so much more vivid and horrible when seen through my own eyes.

Tanya, Carmen, Kate, and Irina collapsed crying at the sight. Eleazar wrapped his arms around Carmen, trying to comfort her through his own pain. Esme, Alice, and I tried our best to comfort Tanya, Kate, and Irina. I flooded over them a wave of calm but it only helped to a certain extent. They watch on in horror as the home where they had lived for decades now crumbled into rubble and ashes before their very eyes. It was home and now it was gone.

My eyes were so fixated on the flames and my mind so focused on calming my family down that I didn't even notice the handful of humans that made up the volunteer fire department for the region at first. Once my eyes landed on one of the human men as he came around the side of the house trying in vain to douse the fire, I felt the beast within me rear its ugly head. It wanted to take over and slaughter each and every one of them. I felt myself tense up but just as I was about to lose control I felt Tanya's body quiver in my arms as I held her. I fought angst the raging beast within me to tear my eyes off of the humans and focused on her instead. She needed me right now, they all did.

After an immeasurable amount of time fighting my vile urges, the remnants of the house were but a mere smoldering pile of cinders. I had forced myself to stop breathing and to keep my eyes on my family. I refused to think of the humans that stood unbearably within reach. Carlisle finally spoke up, breaking the depressing silence.

"We'll continue on to Forks." He said. I could feel his nervousness as he looked at me. We were going to be dangerously close to humans in Forks and it was going to be a torturous existence for me, but I gave him a weak yet reassuring smile, which was marred by my darkened eyes. I would endure no matter what. I was resolute.

We all got up and walked back to our cars in a somber silence, driving off again, leaving behind the remnants of a happier time. We entered into Canada and after another couple of hours we crossed back over to the United States. At the boarder, I saw in the mind of one of the boarder patrol officers as he watched the news the image of Esme's beautiful home suffering the same fate as Tanya's. The voice of the news broadcaster spoke of second case of suspicious arson in the area within 24 hours.

I looked over at Edward, his face showed the same look of pain that I knew was embedded on my face. Our home was gone now too. There were dark days ahead, I was sure of it.

The hours passed on as we made our way south. The further we drove the more my mind strained against the increasing population. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to relieve my mind of the building pressure. I had forgotten what it felt like to have to block out so many minds and emotions. At one point we passed close to a major city and I groaned as the pressure increased greatly. Edward put his fingers through my hair and rubbed my temple with his thumb.

"I'm proud of you, Bella." He said looking at me with a warm and loving smile on his face. "I watched you restrain yourself back in Alaska. You beat it back." I gave a small smile as a wave of pride bubbled up within me. I had actually beat it back.

"Thank you, Edward." I said looking out the window at the dense forest that flanked both sides of the road. It was starting to look more and more familiar. The green moss covered trees and stones made me think of my human home. It was going to be strange returning after all this time and all that has happened. Even though I know I would not be able to go anywhere near the town. I still thought of what it would look like. I wondered if anything had changed.

A mist started rolling over the land and the cloud cover started growing denser. We were getting closer to Forks. My emotions were mixed somewhere in-between excitement from anticipation and worry. Before I knew it Edward was turning off the highway. We pulled up in front of the beautiful white house that I fell in love with what seemed like an eternity ago. It looked so desolate now but that was soon going to change. The other cars pulled up the driveway as Edward and I made our way across the front lawn and up to the front porch. Alice and Jasper came darting towards us before Emmett had even shut off the engine. Their thoughts and worries were screaming at me from across the yard.

"Alice…Jasper, I'm fine." I said with a smile. The faint scent of the human population of Forks was pulling at me, but the intensity of the beast just wasn't there. The distance of the house from the main part of the town helped. I knew it was not always going to be this easy, but for right now I was willing to take anything I could get. The rest of my family came up to meet us on the front porch with same worried faces. I was starting to get aggravated. I was going to be under a microscope from now on, and I didn't like the idea one bit.

Edward pulled me in through the threshold and my eyes fell on the beautiful interior. Everything was just as we had left it, except for the thick layer of dust. Esme will have a field day bringing it back to its pristine glory. I could already see her eyes gleaming at the prospect and it made me smile.

I followed Edward upstairs to our room. The large king-sized bed against the back wall beaconed to me. I laid down and closed my eyes. Even though the bloodlust was momentarily under control, the influx of minds and emotions was taking its toll more and more. I was going to need to get re-accustomed to the pressure.

A soft knock sounded on the other side of the door. Edward walked over and opened it. Carlisle entered the room and stared at me with concern written all over his face. He came over and sat next to me on the bed. His gaze was fixed out the glass wall towards the back.

"Bella, I need you to know that under ordinary circumstances I wouldn't have you anywhere near here for a couple more years. It is going to be pure, unmitigated torture for you to be this close to humans right now." His voice was pained but his thoughts were worse. _I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy._ I looked at him with sad eyes and he only returned my gaze in silence.

I closed my eyes once again as the pressure pounded in my head. Then a sharp pain echoed in my heart. I opened my eyes and Edward came over to my side, putting a hand on the side of my face his eyes searching mine.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Charlie…"


	15. Chapter 14: The Forest

Chapter 14: The Forest

"Charlie…." I said to Edward with a sad heart. "I can hear him."

I could also feel his misery, and it broke my heart. He was at the police station sitting at his desk. Through his mind, I could see he was staring a photo of him and I when I was little. He missed me terribly.

It had been so long since I had seen my dad. I would have given anything to be able to talk to him, give him a hug, anything, but I knew it was impossible. The force of my bloodlust was still too great. The thought burned like a hot knife plunging into my chest that the possibility to snap and do something Charlie resided within me. _Damn nature! _I thought to myself.

"Bella…" Edward's voice pulled me out of my self-loathing for a moment only to be thrown back in when I took in his words. "You can't…"

"I know." I cut him off in a quiet tone, and pushed myself off the bed. I was too volatile to be near any human right now. Yet, it didn't mean that the yearning wasn't there. I sighed and changed my train of thought, refusing to dwell on what could have been. This was my life now and I had accepted that. Whatever relief I was seeking here in my sanctuary, I knew I wasn't going to find so I left our room making my way downstairs.

We still needed to get Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and Carmen moved in. Their belongings were few thanks to the fire, but I knew Alice and Kate would soon remedy the situation. Until then we would share and make due. The house would be a bit squished since it was quite a bit smaller than our home in Denali, but we would find the room.

After a bit of planning, Alice and Jasper moved into our room to make room for Carmen and Eleazar. Carmen and Eleazar needed privacy, but more importantly Alice and Jasper practically begged Edward and I not to make them stay with Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't blame them. An empathic vampire and Emmett and Rosalie don't mix well in close quarters.

Kate and Irina moved in with Emmett and Rosalie after promising Esme that they would be on their best behavior. Carlisle converted his office into a bedroom for Tanya.

While we were moving everyone in, Carlisle called us downstairs. He wanted to talk to us all in the living room. Edward and I came down and took our place on the piano bench since the rest of the couches were already taken up.

"Now that we are back in Forks, things are going to get a bit more difficult. They don't know we are back. Edward, Bella, and Alice are supposed to still be in college somewhere. The humans can't see us because it would raise too many questions. Eleazar and Carmen are going to portray themselves as the new owners of the property, since someone is bound to notice activity with all of us living here." Eleazar and Carmen nodded in acknowledgement of the plan. Everything seemed set for our return to Forks.

Once the family meeting was done, Alice and I went back up to the bedroom to continue moving their stuff over from their room to ours. Alice had a mind-boggling amount of clothes. It was like moving a pile of sand with a pair of tweezers. There seemed to have no end.

"You have a problem you know that, right?" I said after the eighth return trip from her room.

"Hey when you are as old as I am, your wardrobe will look the same way." Alice said with a meager attempt at trying to sound validated.

"Don't kid yourself, Alice. With you as a sister, it will only take me another two years to have this much." I said giggling as she threw a pair of pants at me.

"Bella! You better watch it, or I will really start shopping for you." She said with a mock threatening tone to her voice.

"You don't give her enough credit." Edward said as he entered. "She'll have you up to speed within six months." Alice lobbed a shoe at Edward's direction, but he dodged it with ease.

"You're so funny, Edward." Alice rolled her eyes. Jasper came in with some more of his clothes in tow.

"Give her a break you two. She isn't that bad." He gave Alice a kiss on the cheek as he passed her to make his way over to the second bed that was now in the room.

"Jasper half of your clothes still have their tags on them." I said with a slight laugh.

"So?" He said.

"So that means you haven't even worn half of the clothes that you have."

"And?" He either wasn't getting my point or just not acknowledging it. Either way, Jasper wasn't going to back down from sticking up for Alice, so I let it go with a laugh. Only a person truly in love can overlook flaws so readily. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms about his wife, leaving Alice with a triumphant and brilliant smile. She thought she had won the battle, but I wasn't going to burst her bubble. Instead, I just returned her smile.

I received a gentle wave of love and nonchalantly cleared my throat. I caught Jasper's focus but his only response was a pleased smirk. He was going to enjoy antagonizing me. I shouldn't have been surprised because in all honesty, he was just as bad as Emmett when it came to the whole big brother syndrome.

_Fine, two can play at this game!_ I thought but I was cut off before I could do anything.

In an instant Alice's gaze fogged over and her smile dropped. Through her mind, I saw Carlisle going to meet Sam, Jacob and the rest of the Quileutes pack, alone. The vision ended and I looked Edward. After having witnessed first hand what werewolves were capable of, Jacob's pack or not, there was no way I was going to let Carlisle go alone. Edward had come to the same conclusion, and we both ran downstairs to meet Carlisle.

"We're going with you." I said.

"No, I'm going with him, you are staying here." Edward tried to correct me.

" Fat chance. If you think I'm letting you two go off alone…" I countered, starting to raise my voice, but Carlisle cut me off again.

"Neither of you are coming. I'm going alone." Carlisle had that tone to his voice that he used when he was making a definitive statement, but I wasn't having it.

"No you are not!" I wasn't going to give up. I was hard set against Carlisle going without me. I still trusted Jacob, but it had been two years since we had been here last and we have no idea what has happened. The attack, the burning down of our homes, Dominic: Events were occurring that made me sure that change was a certainty.

_Please_…I begged him in my mind.

Carlisle looked at me with a curious gaze. He wasn't used to being opposed like this, especially by me, but I was too frightened to let him be alone with the pack. He took in my concerned appearance, and finally broke the silence that was building.

"Very well." Carlisle conceded. "Edward, you can come too. Both of you must keep your calm. I do not want to start a confrontation." We agreed to his terms. Edward was still not happy with me going, but he couldn't exactly do anything to stop me. I smiled smugly to myself; it was one of the advantages to being this powerful. We took off towards the reservation.

This time I knew the boundary well. We waited just like last time until the pack caught our scent. There was no relaxing this time. I felt tense and impatient while waiting. Finally, after a while I could hear the pack coming.

_Jacob, It's us. Bella, Edward, and Carlisle. We need to talk with you._ I thought to them as a forewarning. I didn't want any mistakes made. I heard six different thoughts come for the same source. It was the wolves' link with each other but it was an odd sensation.

_Bella?_ I heard Jacob think.

_What is she doing here?_ Paul's thoughts were sharp.

_When did they get back?_ Quil questioned.

_Sam? _Embry asked.

_We will hear them out, but be on guard. _Sam's voice held authority, and I felt tension build within them.

The dense vegetation in front of us shook as the six members of the pack arrived. They phased back into human form and emerged looking very unhappy to see us.

"When did you return?" Sam asked. His voice was thick with concern and curiosity.

"Just today." Carlisle responded with a pleasant tone, but his features changed slightly as he continued. "Events have recently occurred that made our return necessary."

"I see." Sam said and the expression on his face changed to one of recognition. He knew exactly what must have happened. His thoughts ran ramped with rumors he had heard from the werewolf community.

All the while this exchanged had been taken place, I kept my eyes focused on Paul. He was over anxious and agitated. He kept shifting his body weight, his eyes focused solely on me. Paul had hatred rippling out of him that was incredibly intense, and his thoughts were filled with violence. I had never been in Paul's good graces, even when I was human but I had never felt anything like this coming from him. Something had indeed changed.

Jacob maneuvered himself in-between Paul and I, and for the first time I took him in. He was even bigger than before. He towered over all of us. He was a very intimidating presence, but he still had that kind expression in his eyes as he looked at me. He was still the man who was once my best friend.

At that very moment, I felt so sad that I had lost all this time with him. He would always be my Jake; I've missed him terribly. He had a sad gaze as he looked at me. I knew he was analyzing me, picking up on the subtle differences that have changed since the last time we saw each other.

"What happened?" Jacob turned his focus to Carlisle.

"We met one of your kind up in Denali." Carlisle replied. I laughed darkly to myself at the word "met." Then I shuddered as the memories ran through my mind of the meeting, an action that did not go unnoticed by Jacob. "He made us aware of another pack lead by a Daniel. Have you heard of them?"

Paul let out a creepy laugh in answer to Carlisle's question. We were all staring at him now. The attention made him look a lot more aggressive. In his mind, I could see his imagination going wild with scenes of my destruction. The vile, grotesque images were so vivid but only made all the more horrible because of the plums of pleasure that came from Paul as each scenario changed. He finally spoke.

"So the Bloodsuckers are afraid of the big bad wolf, huh?" His intent was clear. He was baiting us, trying to force us into a confrontation. I sent a wave of calm over everyone just as a precaution.

"Paul…" Jacob started only to get cut off once again by Paul and his vulgarity.

"Oh Please, Jacob. Every time that Bloodsucking Slut comes around your loyalties fly out the window!" In a flash, I put up a barrier in-between them and us. It wasn't for our sake, but for theirs. Edward slammed against it in his attempt to rip Paul into shreds. I looked over at Edward out of the corner of my eye.

_Don't let him get to you. _I warned him only to be met by a low growl.

I turned my focus back toward Paul, ready to endure more taunting. Jacob caught me off guard though. He punched Paul squarely in the chest, which sent him flying backwards. Once he recovered from the blow, Paul made to attack Jacob but Sam snapped.

"That's enough Paul!" he voice echoed through the trees. Sam's patience with Paul's volatility had come to an end. By the tone in which he spoke, I knew it was one of those definitive orders that the pack could not break. The situation was momentarily disarmed.

Jacob turned back to face us and continued to ask another question. Before he even got out two words, my eyes went wide with shock as I looked over his shoulder. Before he could react, Paul was flying through the air phasing into his werewolf form. I knew, without a doubt that he was going to kill Jacob. Without thinking instinct took over. I needed to protect Jacob. My hand flashed out and I sent Paul flying into the woods with my mind.

That was all he needed. When Paul reemerged from the trees, as a human, he had a triumphant smile on his face. It was hideous.

"You all saw that! She broke the treaty!"

"Paul…" Sam started, but Paul broke him off. He was way passed control at this point.

"She attacked me on our land!" He was now screaming.

"She only 'attacked' you to protect Jacob." Quil started in.

"It was your own fault, Paul." Embry continued. Paul was growing irate, now that his whole pack was turning against him. His eyes held nothing but loathing contempt when he stared at me.

"She broke the treaty. Period! She has to die." His face held wild madness it.

Edward let out a deafening growl at this point, but I put my hand on his chest to restrain him. Carlisle looked over at me. I knew this was the last thing he wanted to happen, but I was still glad I had come. Who knows what would have happened otherwise.

I looked at the scene that was playing out before my eyes and I could only see one way to make this right. I sighed and opened a small pathway in the barrier, walked through it quickly before Edward or Carlisle could move and closed it instantly. I had broken the treaty and now it was time to accept the consequences.

"Very well, Paul. If you need your pound of flesh then take it. But it ends with me. You leave my family alone." I stood there with my arms outstretched as Edward and Carlisle fought to break through my wall.

"No!" Edward yelled. _God no! Bella Stop! _His mind was racing in panic.

"Bella don't!" Carlisle too. _Bella this won't help anything!_ He, too was panicked.

Paul crouched down getting ready to phase and satisfy his hatred. I stared at him with my full intensity. I felt a shiver go down my spine as the memory of the other silver werewolf floated through my mind. Paul lunged at me with his teeth bared. I braced myself for the impact but before he made contact Jacob slammed into him, in wolf form, sending Paul crashing into the ground once more. The two wolves battled, neither relenting. I made an effort to go help, but Sam held me back.

"Don't." He warned. This confrontation had apparently been building for sometime now. I watched on in horror as they roared and clawed at each other. Their animal bodies crashed into the other with tremendous force. Edward came over and grabbed a hold of me. I had let down the wall, releasing Carlisle and Edward.

_Don't ever do that again_ Edward thought to me. He was incredibly angry with me and I didn't blame him.

_I'm sorry._ I thought and pulled his arms tighter around me. His touch could always calm my emotions, and at this instant they definitely needed calming.

The russet wolf and the silver took turns suffering incredible injuries at the claws and teeth of the other. The silver wolf sunk his teeth into the russet wolf's shoulder. Jacob let out a howl in pain. I felt it like a shockwave and buckled under its strength. Edward's embrace kept me from collapsing on the ground. The russet wolf reared up and sent the silver wolf flying into an ancient tree with incredible force. Paul didn't move for a moment. Except for Jacob's labored panting, all was silent. The silver werewolf got up slowly. Paul just stood there for a moment, his black, hate-filled eyes staring at Jacob, then his focused moved over to me. He let out a menacing snarl and then took off into the woods, but not before leaving me with one last parting thought.

_Another time, Bloodsucker!_

My eyes flashed back towards Jacob just as he phased back into his human form. His body was ravaged. Jacob's warm brown eyes delve deep into mine and then he collapsed. I moved without thinking and caught him before he hit the ground. Sam, Quil, Embry and the rest had gathered around us.

"He needs help." I said in desperation.

"Give him time, Bella. He will heal." Sam said. Then a foggy memory from my human life flashed before my mind. I remembered right after I had found out what Jacob had become, he was telling me about different werewolf traits, one of which being quick healing. I looked down at Jacob's wounds and they already started to heal. He was coming around. I gently release him onto the ground.

"Ouch." Jacob said in a weak yet joking tone. Sam, Quil, and Embry broke up laughing. I just stood there completely dumbfounded. He was still the same old Jacob. I backed up and returned to Edward's side. I knew Edward felt hurt that I ran to help Jacob and my heart ached that I had hurt him again.

This situation seemed way too familiar. Two people I cared about with my whole heart and I was stuck directly between them. It was a no win situation. After all I had been through with Edward, even before I became a vampire, I knew that Edward was the only man I could ever love. Jacob however held a special place in my heart. He was my best friend, but Edward would only see him as competition. I struggled to figure out a way to explain to him the difference.

I wrapped my arms about Edward and pulled myself into his chest, allowing my love to flow into him. His topaz eyes soften as he looked down at me and he wrapped his arms around me too.

_You are my soul mate, Edward. I'm yours: Body, Mind, and Soul for all time. _I closed my eyes and let my favorite memories of Edward play through my mind. I let him see everything. Edward with his hair all messed up after I hit him with a pillow, the way he makes love to me, his beautiful smile, his touch, his eyes, his compassion, everything. With each new memory, a new stronger wave of love and passion flowed into him.

I opened my eyes to meet his liquid topaz eyes and a heartbreaking beautiful smile.

"I love _you._" I said with all honesty.

Sam stood up once he assessed that Jacob would be alright, and turned to Carlisle.

"I think we need to talk." Sam said. "Come with me." Carlisle followed Sam, Quil, Embry, and the rest of the pack. I didn't move. Jacob turned around and stared at me. _Bella, what's wrong?_ He thought.

"I can't." My face held sadness because I didn't want to admit my weakness to him, but I couldn't go any closer to the rest of the tribe.

"I'll stay with you then." Jacob said with a friendly smile, once he assessed my hesitation. "Do you mind?" This time he addressed Edward. Edward looked down at me searching my eyes.

_Bella?_ Edward thought. There was still a hint of worry in his gaze.

_Trust me._ I thought.

"Its ok." I answered. "I think we need to talk anyway."

"I think you're right." Jacob answered. With that, Edward caught up with the rest and followed Sam and the others further into their lands, leaving Jacob and I alone.


	16. Chapter 15: Ebony

Chapter Fifteen: Ebony

The mist started rolling in through the forest as Jacob and I walked in silence. It was now dusk and as the light faded a calm spread through the air. A small sigh escaped my lips. I really had no idea where to start. The two years that had past held so much, I was just at a lost for a beginning point.

"Bella, you've changed so much." Jacob's husky voice called my attention. I found it ironic that Jacob would be the one to find changes within an unchanging body. He was always like that though. My best friend could always see right through my pretenses to find the real me. I had desperately missed Jacob's ability to see the truth within me. He knew me, completely.

Until now I had just been looking at the forest in a blind stupor, more wrapped up in my mind than concentrating on the environment around me, but now I stared deep into the warm eyes of my best friend. I remained silent, unable to find a way to express everything that had changed within me

"What happened?" Jacob kept pressing with concern lacing his voice. It felt good to know that he still worried about me.

"A lot." I said quietly, turning once again to stare off into the forest. The memories started flashing through my mind again: some happy, some sad. I can honestly say that my life was a lot different than what I had thought it would be. Jacob's warm hand reached out and grabbed hold of my arm and turned me around to look at him.

"Bella, talk to me." He pleaded, now embracing my shoulders with both of his hands. His mind was over run with questions. His touch was so familiar but somewhere within the time that had passed it lost the confusion that had once been there. He was Jake, my best friend, forever and always.

"Jacob, I don't know where to start."

"How about from the beginning, Bells." He smiled at me and I almost felt like it was old times. I haven't been called "Bells" in the longest time. I realized I had missed it. I gave a warm smile back to him and went to take a seat at the base of an old tree.

My eyes ventured up into the forest canopy and lingered there. There was such beauty in the forests of Forks. I wondered why I could never see it when I was human. I could see the stars starting to peak through the lacy patterns. The periwinkle blue and the black silhouettes of the leaves were beautiful. I had missed my home.

I felt Jacob sit down next to me, leaning up against the same tree. It swayed a bit under the weight of both of us up against it. I dropped my eyes to the ground and his large brown hand lay on the earth next to me. I gently pulled his hand into mine. It felt so warm, too warm. Another difference that divided our species. We were Fire and Ice. I held on tight, challenging whatever deity created us as eternal enemies.

"I've missed you, Jake."

"I've missed you too, Bella." We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until I finally decided where to begin.

"I was attacked by a werewolf up in Denali." I said quietly. Jacob looked horrified, his imagination running amuck, but I continued on trying to get past my own memories. "He died as a result." I felt guilt building up in my chest. I turned to look at him. "Jacob, I really tired to save him. I didn't want him to die. He just wouldn't give up. He kept attacking, even after I tried to run away. There was nothing I could do. I tried, I honestly did."

"Bella!" Jacob was angry, but not for the reason I feared he would be. "How could you feel guilty about that? Only you could feel guilt about protecting yourself." He pulled me into his arms and I lay there for awhile. Jacob's arms made me feel safe, like he was my protector from the evil that runs rampant in my world. I explained to him everything about the encounter: about Daniel and his pack, about the murders of his wife and daughter, about their mission to wipe out our entire species.

The silence stretched on between us but his thoughts and feelings were screaming in my mind. I could feel guilt emanating off of Jacob now. His thoughts were consumed with how he wished he could have been there to protect me. He blamed himself and then he blamed Edward.

_Where was he when she was getting ripped apart?_ He thought to himself vengefully.

"Jacob, it wasn't his fault," I said with hurt eyes. Even after all this time Jacob still blamed Edward for everything. "He wasn't even there."

Jacob grimaced. He didn't know exactly what I could do, but he figured out pretty quick that mind reading was apparently one. Then his mind started thinking back to the pack and specifically the werewolf that had attacked me. He was dead, which means that they would be looking revenge. He knew they would be coming.

"They will make it here eventually, you know that," He said.

"I know, but we have no where else to go right now. They burned down our other homes." Jacob furrowed his brow at that piece of information. Werewolf packs usually didn't stoop so low. Now sadness started to creep into my mind as I looked around at the beautiful forest. "I don't want to leave Forks, Jacob. I never did. We only left to keep others from coming to the peninsula."

"Well, lets just see what we can do about that." Jacob said getting up and offering me his hand.

"We need to speak with Sam. I think we might be able to help you and your family." He said. We walked back in the direction of the reservation, but as we came close to the boundaries I balked and released his hand. Jacob turned around to look at me with a curious gaze.

"I can't." I repeated from before.

"Bella, something happened. What was it?" his gaze was analyzing every movement that I made. I dropped my focus from his face. I couldn't bear to look at him. I feared that he would think of me as a vile creature when he found out the truth.

"I can't go close to humans, at least not for a while." I admitted with great disappointment hardening my tone.

"You didn't seem to have a problem before." He stated but his mind was whirling with possibilities of what I meant. _What could have happened?_ He thought.

"Things have changed." I cringed at the thought of Jacob's reaction. Would he scream? Snap? Hate me? I knew I couldn't lie to him. He would have known instantly. I tried to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

"Things?" He was thinking that I had changed my mind about living off of animals. That I had gone off and massacred an entire town. He was getting extremely tense and the images in his mind worsened.

"Nevermind." My throat was closing up with strain. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Even though his thoughts were far worse then what had actually happened, my weakness was still there, between that and my powers I was one of the most lethal in my kind, and I detested it

"Bella" Jacob sounded panicked. He needed me to reassure him his nightmare was not true.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him when I exposed my weaknesses to him.

"I was almost killed a few months back, and the only way I was able to survive was to drink human blood."

"You didn't!" I wrenched my eyes opened and stared at Jacob's horrified face. I was almost suffocated from the fear, panic, and sense of betrayal that shattered out of Jacob.

"No, I didn't. It was from a blood bank but still my bloodlust has become unbearable. I'm sorry. I didn't want to disappoint you, Jacob." I waited on baited breath for some sort of response from him. It was only an instant, but that moment of silence was agonizing.

"There you go again, Bella. You keep apologizing for your self-preservation. You didn't do anything that needs an apology."

"You don't think I'm a monster?" The relief was instantaneous as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"No more than me." He chided.

I laughed at him, but I couldn't get over the relief I felt. He accepted me for what I was, flaws and all. It seemed like history was repeating itself only this time it was reversed.

"Jacob!" I said and playfully hit him in the arm. He rubbed it, like I had actually hurt him.

"Jeez Bella, you've got quite a punch," he whined.

"Jacob Black, did you become a woos in your old age?" I laughed. He just gave an incredulous look.

"We're not so different you know." I said. Jacob and I, human, werewolf, or vampire, we were still kindred spirits.

"Oh really? You burst into a giant puff ball with teeth now do you?" Jacob said with jest and I laughed.

"Actually…" I said and gave a mischievous look.

"What?" Jacob said. Then before his eyes, I morphed into the same giant ebony werewolf that I had back in Morgan's castle. I let out a deafening howl to add to the effect. Jacob's eyes bugged out of his head and he laughed.

"No way!" Jacob bellowed. He thought it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. A moment later Jacob had joined me, and the two of us took off through the woods. I could hear him laughing in his mind. He was ecstatic and so was I. I let him hear my own giggling that was echoing in my mind. Jacob wanted to race and I happily obliged him. I was impressed because he actually gave me a run for my money. I pushed harder and further through the deepening forest. Jacob kept up stride for stride. Both of us were challenging each other to our maximum. I felt amazingly free from burdens. My soul soared with the exhilaration. I never wanted this to end. We doubled back. My mind was too wrapped up in the sensation of my new found freedom that I hadn't even noticed when Carlisle, Edward, and the remains of the pack returned to where they left us. I stopped dead in my tracks. I morphed back into my vampire form and Jake phased back into human form. I cleared my throat and walked back to Edward's side.

"Sorry." I looked like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Jake just had a gigantic smile on his face as he made his way back to the Quil and Embry. Their eyes bugged out of their heads, the same as Jacob's had. They couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"We should be leaving." Carlisle said after a moment of awkward silence. He was mildly amused with me. Actually he thought it was kind of ironic. It wasn't often when I enjoyed my powers, so I thought I could let loose, just this once.

"I will let you know when I hear something." Sam didn't know what to make of me, but I could tell his mind was more preoccupied with other questions. He planned on getting more information about Daniel and his pack.

"Thank you, Sam." Carlisle shook Sam's hand.

"Edward" Sam said. "Bella." I gave a small wave and we turned and left. Be for we got too far, I heard Embry and Quil boom with laughter and say, "That was so cool!" I giggled at their reaction. Edward simply rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I said as a meager defense.

"Sure." He said with a thick air of sarcasm. "Show-off," he said and took off in a blur towards the house.

"Oh! you are going to get it." I yelled after him. Carlisle and I continued to walk the rest of the way home.

"What did Sam say?" I asked. Carlisle was worried but still hopeful. That was the optimist in him. He always looks for the brighter side of things.

"He is going to keep us apprised of any news that he hears from the werewolf community."

"Not that I am complaining, but why?" I asked

"You're little display." Carlisle shot me a disapproving look.

"Sorry." I lowered my head. I knew it was a stupid move, but I couldn't think of anything else to do to make things right.

"Anyway, after you protected Jacob and laid your life on the line to protect not only us, but the pack as well, you showed him that he can still trust us."

"Well, at least something good came out of it." I answered. The rest of the way home we walked in silence. There was something about Carlisle that made me be able to enjoy the peace and quiet in his presence. He made me comfortable, I guess.

A small smile appeared on my lips as I looked at Carlisle out of the corner of my eye. Carlisle had become every bit the father that Charlie had been to me. I loved him like he was my own. I hadn't replaced Charlie; I simply made another space in my heart for Carlisle.

When we returned home, Carlisle opened the door for me like a gentleman and I entered. Edward was sitting in the living room having a discussion with Emmett and Jasper. He looked up at me with a devilish smirk on his face; obviously still proud of the jab he had gotten in earlier.

I turned to Carlisle and said, "Excuse me for a moment." with a smile. Within an instant, I had Edward pinned to the ceiling with my mind.

"What were you saying about showing off?" I looked up at him and Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were doubled over laughing.

"Bro, haven't you learned yet not to tick her off?" Emmett shook his head with a laugh. "Rookie."

"You are breathtakingly beautiful, and oh so talented, and amazingly powerful." He said trying desperately to eat crow in order to get me to release him.

"And?" I said with a devilish smirk of my own.

"And I love you." Edward said with the most dazzling look he could muster pinned to the ceiling.

"And?" I sighed. I wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"And I'll never say you are a 'show-off' again." Edward promised.

"That's what I thought." I answered, finally letting him down with a slight thud. _Woops_, I thought with a slight giggle.

"Now what were you saying about my beauty?" I asked, feigning innocents. He cocked one eyebrow in surprise, and then his features quickly shifted giving me a lustful stare. He swept me away into our room for the remainder of the night.

* * *

A/N: There have been a few edits made to my profile to let you know about upcoming plans for edits to "Bella's Cross" and "Bella's Crown" and a new one-shot "Shenanigans" created especially for St. Patrick's Day. To all the anonymous reviewers, I wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Reviews really make my day and it lets me know that my story is still entertaining people. Thanks again! -Storms 


	17. Chapter 16: Privacy

Chapter Sixteen: Privacy

The sun was crawling over the sheets of our bed, but it wasn't the warmth from the sun that was sending ripples of euphoria through my body.

"Edward…" I gasped in pleasure.

"Yes," he responded, emerging from the sheets, leaving a burning trail of kisses from my thighs to my neck, radiating through my skin. He laid down on top of me, pressing his body into every curve of mine. The very feel of him brought me rapture. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer. He smiled down at me and my dead heart almost exploded. It was a wonder I survived as long as I had as a human without dropping dead from a coronary. He was just so breathtakingly gorgeous.

He shifted slightly and then flipped us over so that I was now on top of him. My chocolate brown tendrils tumbled down on to his bare chest. I leaned down and began caressing his supple skin with my lips. They trailed over his shoulder moving up slowly to his neck and trailing up to just under his defined jaw. He let a low moan escape his lips.

I sat up and smiled as I looked out the back wall. The sunlight flooded through the glass setting Edward's body and mine on fire with warmth and light. The unusual Forks weather seemed to mimic my mood, I felt amazing, like I was free. It had been so long since I had last been this truly happy. I was with Edward, back in my one true home. My friendship with Jacob was once again rekindled. It had been a couple of weeks since we arrived back in Forks, and there was no news of Daniel or any other werewolf attacks. Everything was looking up.

A sense of yearning was bubbling up through my body from where Edward lay between my legs, like the warm waters of a natural spring. I dropped my focus down to meet his lust filled eyes and smiled. I could see in his mind he was admiring my bare form with wanting.

He reached with his large, gentle hand and caressed my cheek. I place my hand over his, closed my eyes, and reveled in his touch. When I opened my eyes again, I stared down at him with love and adoration. My smile brightened, and I counted my blessings that I was given someone like Edward to love for all eternity. He pulled himself up to meet my lips with his own. His kiss was always tender, yet held such an amazing amount of passion. I opened my lips slightly and his acted in kind. I could feel my lust building once again when our concentration was broken by a knock on the bedroom door.

Edward and I groaned and collapsed into one another back on the bed.

_How opposed would you be to losing a sister_? I thought to Edward without moving my head from the crook of his neck. I could feel his chest shaking underneath me.

"Bella?" I heard from the other side of the door. Neither Edward nor I decided to answer.

_I know you two can hear me!_ Alice thought. _I need to get to my stuff. Kate, Jasper, and I are going out shopping and I need to get dressed. Damn bunnies!_

"I heard that!" Edward said, but this time it was me who was trembling from laughter.

_Bella, Esme also asks that you keep your feelings to yourself. She says it is rude._ Alice continued cutting my laughter short.

Edward just started laughing out loud at this point. He sat up with me still on top of him.

"We wouldn't want to be rude, now would we?" He landed one last sweet kiss on the tip of my nose before I begrudgingly got up, wrapping myself in the white bed sheet and walked towards the bathroom.

The steam for the shower quickly filled the bathroom and I stepped into the hot water. Alice was in the bathroom now, fixing her appearance in the mirror.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked curiously while washing the soap off.

"We are just going to Seattle to get them some essentials for Tanya and the rest."

"Oh, ok." I said with, despite my best efforts, a somber tone. I had never thought I would wish I could go on one of Alice's shopping excursions, but I did. I would have probably complained the whole way through, but I still wanted to go. Shopping was something normal. It was something where normal people didn't have to worry about insanely unusual things, like going on a killing spree throughout the mall. I wanted to be normal again.

After that, Edward and I spent most of our day down in the living room. He sat at the piano, playing beautiful melodies and original compositions. The music floated through the air, intertwining itself with my heart. I was pretending to read Pride and Prejudice sitting in the oversized chair, but all the while I was really sneaking glances over at him. I loved watching him play. His emotions were written clearly across his face. Love, peace, hope: all of his emotions were there right in front of me to read like a page from my book.

"You're not as sneaky as you think you are." He said as the final notes of the last song hung in the air.

"What do you mean?" I asked, quickly burying my nose back within the pages of my book.

"Bella, you seriously need to work on your stealth." He said now looking at me with a smirk on his lips.

"Edward, I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied feigning incomprehension.

"Bella, unless you are trying to learn how to read Jane Austin upside down, you, my dear, have been caught in the act of ogling me."

"What if I am trying to learn how to read upside down?" I asked trying to sound incredulous through a stifled laugh. "God knows I've read this enough the correct way. Maybe I am just trying to broaden my talents." I closed my book, defiantly, and tossed it lightly over on to the loveseat.

"Admit it," Edward said now inches from my face, his eyes glowing with mischief. "You can't keep your eyes off of me."

"You wish." I chuckled and got up to walk away, leaving Edward in my mighty wake. Then I felt his hand close around my wrist and he pulled me into his embrace.

"Who can't keep their eyes off of who?" I asked with one eyebrow peaked and a smirk of my own.

He leaned down engulfing me with his smoldering topaz eyes. Gently, his luscious lips kissed mine and his passion washed over me. Euphoria was springing up once again from deep within me.

"Ahem!" Alice cleared her throat. She and Kate had apparently entered unnoticed by Edward and I. Our minds were other places at the moment.

"You would think someone who could see the future would have better timing." I grumbled under my breath as I released Edward begrudgingly once again.

"You think I want to see you two going at it like bunnies!" Alice said. Living in such tight quarters was starting to get tiring. It seemed impossible to get a moment of privacy anymore. I was starting to feel agitated which was only doubled by Alice's own feelings.

I felt a wave of calm wash through the door just before Jasper entered with tons of bags of clothes. He gave me a curious look but I just turned and sat back down with my book. Edward went off and helped Jasper bring in the mammoth amount of stuff that Kate and Alice bought on their shopping spree. The more they brought in the more the house filled with the scent of humans. It had permeated everything. I tried to shake off the burning in the back of my throat. I kept swallowing as the venom started to freely flow. Thoughts of the human population being unbearably close raced through my mind. It was maddening. Edward brought in a fabric couch and placed it down next to me, waiting for them to decide where it was to go, that was the last straw. I had to get out of there. I stood up and dashed out the back door and gasped for fresh air to clear my lungs and my head

The rain started to tumble from the darkening sky and I raised my face to feel the cool drops run over my skin. The evil beast was placid once again, for the moment, but I knew I needed to hunt now. The house was going to be filled with that evil, tempting smell for who knows how long.

"Great… just great!" I grumbled to myself as my frustration peaked. I collapsed on the ground and leaned up against a pine tree that stood on the edge of the forest. I slammed my head back against it, the wood splintered under the force. "I can't even stand to be near furniture!"

I took a baseball-sized rock that was within arms reach and threw it unthinking into the forest. I heard a few more trees splinter from its passing, then I heard an "Ouch!" My head snapped up and the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"Whose there?" I demanded, jumping to my feet.

I had been too preoccupied with my own agitation to notice the stranger that stood a couple hundred yards into the forest. A stranger that stood a couple hundred yards away from my home, and more importantly from my family.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from behind me, but I stood there staring into the forest waiting for an answer.

"I do not mean you any harm." The unfamiliar voice called out from the woods, she was getting closer. Within a few seconds I could see her silhouette emerging from the shadows.

"I've come to ask for your protection," pleaded the female but she was only met with silence.

_Bella, call Carlisle. _Edward thought to me.

_Carlisle, we have a guest._ I called to him. I felt a growl build in my chest at the end. This situation had way too much familiarity to it and it didn't end well last time. I was on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop and there it was. My senses, now wide open, scanned as far as they could. There were more out there. How many? I couldn't tell but they were coming.

Edward put one of his hands on the small of my back to ease my irritation but it only stopped the growl. My irritation was building steadily. Jasper and Carlisle came out from the house to stand beside us. Jasper stood closest to me as a precaution.

_Jasper, don't even bother._ I thought to you him. He didn't respond, but the calm that he was forcing over me didn't cease. _Stubborn pig-headed brother!_ I thought to myself.

_Carlisle, there are more coming. _I told him with another growl building within my chest. Another stronger wave of calm came over me.

_How many?_ He asked calmly.

_I'm not sure exactly but there are a lot of them._ I answered.

_There are at least 30 of them at the moment, but there will be more._ Alice's thoughts came from behind us. Emmett, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen emerged from the house.

This whole time the foreign crimson-eyed female just stood there frozen waiting for our response. Once the others came into formation with us, she dropped to her knees. Her long black hair tumbled down in front of her face and I could see her deceptively fragile looking frame trembling. Her thoughts were racing and her emotions were going haywire.

_They have to save me from them. Why aren't they saying anything? This was such a bad idea. They are going to kill me themselves!_ She was starting to panic.

"You don't need to kneel." Carlisle finally spoke up. The female jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Please get up." He gave a slight smile to let her know it was ok.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alexandra," she whispered.

She stood up slowly not taking her eyes off of us. Her fear was stifling. Jasper tried to focus his calm on her but my emotions were raging. I was canceling out any effect that he might have had.

_Bella…_ Jasper thought. _Do you mind helping me out here?_ _Or at least not fighting me?_

_Jasper, I don't want her here. I don't want any of them here!_ My anger sparked. I felt Edward's hand on my back tense up.

_Bella, please relax._ He thought.

_Bella, we need to be hospitable. She is here asking for help. _Carlisle said trying to get me to calm down and see reason.

_Maybe, I shouldn't be here for this. _I responded to them all. _I'm going hunting. _

With that, I took a step forward to head into the woods, but Alexandra collapsed onto the ground in a puddle, cowering, causing me to groan at the sight and roll my eyes. Just then the image of Caius glowering down at me with distain while still being human flashed through my mind. The memory froze me in my tracks and my heart twinged within my chest as it struck a chord. When could this have happened? I had become a mockery of who I once was. My actions disgusted me. Against my best efforts, I was showing the same lack of compassion and unwarranted loathing as the Volturi. It made me no better than them.

Alexandra's form lay, shaking, on the ground next to me, and her fear and sadness washed over me. Pity swelled within my heart, because it was my presence that caused her fear. I closed my eyes and sighed clearing my mind and my mood. She didn't deserve this. When I opened my eyes and looked down at her, she was just staring at me, waiting for something.

"It will be ok." I said with a wave of reassurance. She instantly shed her fear and a small smile appeared on her face. I glanced over my shoulder at my family as they watched me. With that I ran off into to the forest looking for something to fill the darkening mood I had growing within me.

During my hunt, I stalked my prey all the while being watched from hidden eyes all around the woods. Vampires were arriving, but knew that they were unwelcome. Most of them knew better than to approach me, but for the few who tried I sent out a rush of fear that made them second-guess their decision. Alexandra's fear bought her pity from me, but I was in no mood to be hospitable to rest. My family was their last line of defense from Daniel's pack. The only reason they lingered was to see who killed whom.

After I released the body of the second mountain lion, hearing the others' disapproving reactions to my lifestyle. I dropped my head, let out a resigned sigh, and went to make my way back home. I was not going to get any peace or privacy today.

As I immerged from the forest behind my house, I caught the last thoughts I wanted to hear at that moment. I took off running into my house, but before anyone could move I was at the front door staring into a pair of pained eyes.

Jacob didn't have to say one word. That was my unfortunate pleasure.

"Daniel is here."

* * *

A/N: Just a bit of a forewarning...there are only a handful of chapters left. Just wanted to let you know so no one freaks out and threatens my life. LOL! 


	18. Chapter 17: Fate

Chapter Seventeen: Fate

"Daniel is here," I said darkly.

"Yes." Jacob's confirmation was cold and pained.

I closed my eyes and released a sigh as I leaned my head against the door in defeat. I cursed my fate at that very moment. How could eternity be so cruel? Did the Higher Powers have such a sadistic sense of humor? Did Fate keep me alive simply to afford itself more time to torment me? I would forever be the danger magnet, a curse to myself, and worse yet, my family.

When I reopened my eyes, I saw Jacob's sad eyes staring at the ground. He was frozen on the front porch, unwilling to meet my gaze. I could feel his anguish. He thought he let us, well me, down because we had no forewarning of Daniel's approach.

"Come on in." I said, slowly wrapping my pale fingers around his wrist. I led him into the living room where the rest of the family sat. I walked him over to the couch where Edward was sitting by himself. I sat down on Edward's lap and turned towards Jacob, but he still wouldn't meet my gaze. He felt ashamed that he couldn't be my guardian this time.

_Its okay, Jake. We will think of a way to resolve this._ I thought to him. I needed him to know that I didn't think any less of him for the situation we now found ourselves in. It was by no means his fault. Jacob's eyes flashed up to meet mine, but instead of the relief I was hoping would be there, there was only panic.

"Bella! You and your family need to leave, Now!" Jacob's reaction caught me off guard.

"Leave?" I asked tilting my head to the side with a look of confusion, when all of a sudden Jacob's mind bombarded me with a nightmarish sight. My eyes widen as the fear stung my heart deep within my chest. I flashed my eyes towards Edward. I needed to know if he had seen it too or if I had just imagined the horror. Edward's eyes held the same fear that mine held.

"That's not possible," Edward's focus turned to Jacob. I could read his eyes begging Jacob to tell him that this was some sort of cruel joke. Edward's velvet, warm voice sounded like cold hard stone as he tried to force the panic out of his tone.

"I'm afraid it is." Jacob answered in the same stone cold tone, only his voice was laced with pain. His mind running ramped with images of what was going to happen. I could feel the breath being unnecessarily forced faster and faster through my lungs as the realization hit me.

"What?" Alice screeched. I had almost forgotten that she was walking in the dark. Her power didn't work on werewolves, leaving her feeling extremely vulnerable. When I looked up, taking in the expectant looks on the face of my loved ones, my heart dropped. I couldn't bring myself to tell them. It was a hopeless situation. Edward felt the same sense of hopelessness. Neither of us spoke.

"How many are there, Jacob?" Carlisle asked breaking the deafening silence. He was trying desperately to bring order to the situation that was quickly spiraling out of control.

"Twenty Five." His voice was a bare whisper and it caught in his chest.

"What?" Rosalie screamed absolutely terrified and the rest of the room erupted into panicked murmurs.

"Oh my God!" Esme gasped.

"There has never been a pack that large." Carlisle's voice became dark, sending shivers down my spine. I felt a wave of calm trickle through the room. The fear that had taken over the room was too thick. I looked up to meet Jasper's gaze, his eyes asking for help to bring relief to my family. I inhaled and forced the panic from me and willed a stronger sense of calm to flow through the room. There was a collective breath released as the tension eased.

"They are not all from Daniel's pack, Dr. Cullen." Jacob interjected. The connotation that his voice held was dark, dangerous. "Daniel's pack is four strong, including himself. The rest are from other packs. They joined Daniel in hopes of taking as many of your kind out as possible."

"That's not good." Eleazer's voice was just as dark as Carlisle's had been.

"Over twenty rogue wolves." Jacob confirmed.

"What's the difference, one mutt is the same as all the rest." Emmett's voice was stone cold, his animosity was clear. Jacob clenched his fists and started to tremble with rage at his words, but Emmett simply sneered at him. Emmett's hostility towards werewolves had grown exponentially since the night of the attack in Denali.

"The last thing we need is to fight amongst ourselves, gentlemen." Alice spoke for the first time since this whole thing started. I helped by flooding the house with a stronger sense of calm. Jacob and Emmett visibly relaxed, and then I turned to Carlisle as his voice broke the silence.

"No, Emmett they are not. In a normal pack, the Alpha can control the others in his pack. If we make peace with the Alpha wolf the rest will follow suit. The rogue wolves can't be controlled, so if they want to fight there is no stopping them."

"And since there are over twenty rogue wolves, they are an opposable force. Thirteen of us against twenty five of them, the odds are not in our favor. There is no stopping them in a fight." Edward continued on.

"Sam is speaking with Daniel right now." Jacob spoke. "He is trying to reason with him on your behalf. The rumors of the influence you have over your kind are not helping the situation. They think of you as their last barrier in taking down the vampire species once and for all." Jacob was staring at me the whole time he spoke. It was me that they were after. It was my fault that they were here. It was my fault that my family was in danger, again. I felt a lump building in my throat.

"Bella, I should probably tell you, Paul is with them." Jacob's face turned dark. "He lead them here. We thought he was just off somewhere blowing off steam at first, but then he didn't return. That is until this morning."

I dropped my eyes from the room unable to look at my family. How could one person bring so much doom and horror into the lives of the people she loved the most? The people whom I would gladly give my life to save? I felt Edward's hand grasp mine; a feeble smile appeared on my lips unthinkingly without meeting his gaze.

_I'm ok._ My thoughts lied. When the shame was too much to bear, I got up and retreated to my room. I felt Edward's eyes following me, but he knew I wanted to be alone. Once upstairs, I gently closed the door and made my way over to the south-facing wall, staring unseeingly out into the forest. Thoughts and voices float up from downstairs.

Edward, Calisle, Eleazar, Tanya and the rest started to discuss our options, in an effort to formulate a plan. Time was of the essence. Jacob interceded whenever he could help with advice on how to approach this. Carlisle's first option was diplomacy. He wished to try and set up a meeting with Daniel in an effort to show him we were no threat. I couldn't help but feel that it was a hopeless venture. I was slowly spiraling into a desperate void, a place where I was left only with a feeling of impending doom. There was no hope left in my heart, only desperation to find a way out from my family.

The plans to draft a letter to Daniel were in the works when something exploded in my head like a bomb. I gripped the wall in order to brace myself; my fingers plunged into the plaster under the force of my grip. The grotesque images burning in my mind were my only form of nightmare, but unfortunately, they were all too real.

Horrors flashed in my mind. Pitiful pleadings for mercy, unbridled screams, bodies torn limb from limb, throats being ripped out. The images were mercilessly accompanied by intense pain and suffocating fear.

Some of the new werewolves were out roaming in the woods, a good distance away from Forks or the reservation, hunting down the transited vampires, one by one, like some sort of sick game. This was the preliminary, a way to pass the time until they came after us. The pack would play with them first, toying with them to increase their fear. They would follow in the shadows just close enough for the vampires to know they were there. They would herd them until they were trapped, encircled completely by the sadistic werewolves. Taking pleasure in destroying each one, they would draw it out, slow and agonizing. Wolves would take turns tearing at the vampire's limbs shredding them down to the bare bone. Then they would move to the torso, ripping out chucks of flesh. Finally, when they had enough, one wolf would rip their throat out so the vampire could no longer scream and then finish them off. I could feel each and every vile moment of it. It was a sickening display.

Clenching my jaw tightly, I stifled a scream that was building in my chest as well as my raging emotions, and the images that were running ramped through my mind. The last thing my family needed was to see everything that was happening around us. The gore was agonizing to watch, but made a thousand times worse by the feelings that accompanied them. As yet another curse to my existence, Edward and Jasper only got one side of it…I got both. I flung myself on to the bed and started to quietly sob into the pillow, hopeless and broken.

Edward's arms gently wrapped around my waist, pulling my body flush against his. I grabbed a hold of him, clinging for dear life, burring my face into his chest, and crying my heart out. I wished desperately for the tears to come, like they would some how make the pain and sadness lessen. Edward ran his pale fingers through my hair, kissing my forehead gently. His other arm held me, tightly, like he would never let go. This was the only thing that I had ever really wanted, to be wrapped in his loving arms for the rest of eternity.

"What do you see?" He asked in a calm, reassuring tone. It was all happening too far away for him to hear. I thanked the heavens for that.

"You don't want to know." I answered. I couldn't unleash the fury of these nightmarish images on him. I was bound and determined not to.

"Bella, you can trust me. I'm strong, I can handle it." I looked into his liquid topaz eyes as they stared at me. Edward was my protector, my guardian angel, the man who held every ounce of my heart and soul. He wanted to be there for me, to help me through my fear, but my heart wouldn't let me. I couldn't show him, my protective nature was wining out over my weaknesses.

"Edward, I can't," I said in a whisper. More screams and horror flashed through my mind, making me wince.

"Bella, trust me. Let me in." He whispered and his eyes burned with love. He pressed his lips tenderly against mine, and my determination crumbled beneath the weight of my love. My walls dropping ever so slightly and I felt a release. I leaned my forehead against his, gently touching my hand on his cheek, and let everything flow. Some of the images running through my mind were now running through his. For all the fear that rushed out of me, Edward only gave me back love and reassurance in return. He held me tight, rocking me, and cooing in my ear until the sobs that racked my body subsided.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, my voice a bear whisper.

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let them hurt you." His voice was strong and sincere.

"No, Edward…" I gasped as I read his thoughts. "No!" He was planning on fighting them, if only to delay them enough to let us get away.

"Bella…" He started in a calming tone.

"You promised! You promised not to go picking a fight." I was yelling, desperation ripping through me.

"Bella, I promised not to go after them, but they came to us."

"Edward, no, please I can't lose you like that. Please." I begged uncontrollably, falling to my knees pleading my heart out, crying into his lap. "Please don't do this."

"Bella, I won't let them kill you."

"And I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me." The sorrow was slowly turning to anger.

"Bella…"

"Don't you, Bella me." A vengeful rage rocked me through to the core of my being. "I will stop you. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. Whatever that means." Every once of my strength was thrown behind that threat. I got up and turned to leave the room.

Edward was there in an instant, his eyes scorching through to the inner most part of my existence and his hands held me firm. His beautiful face was pained as the love and agony flowed freely from him. I could feel my face crumble as I stared at him.

"Bella, I can't lose you. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. If you were murdered there would be nothing left of me to save. I would be destroyed the moment you ceased to exist. I can't live without you." My chest burned with his words.

"Edward…" my voice slipped away as the crying took over. I collapsed on the ground dropping my head in my hands. "I can't lose you. Please…don't…" My breath staggered in my lungs. Edward knelt down in front of me, pulling me into his chest once more.

"Alright, Bella…" he cooed as his lips kissed my hair. "Alright, I promise." I grabbed a hold of him, pulling myself closer. My need for him was overpowering, my life was Edward or nothing. Every atom within me called for him.

We sat there on the floor in silence, wrapped in each other's unrelenting embrace, as the moments slipped by. A loud metallic sound echoed throughout the house, and Edward and I both looked up to see the steel sheaths covering the windows. We both go up and walked downstairs, never letting go of each other for one moment.

I looked over just in time to catch Alice's sad expression as she walked away from the keypad on the wall. Just before the steal barricades met the threshold I saw one last flash of Alexandra's body being ripped to shreds. I shuddered and Edward's arms instinctually tightened around me.

"If worst comes to worst, we will not fight with them." Jacob's voice spoke quietly. "Sam has already told Daniel that we have no quarrel with you. But he is trying to explain everything else to him now." Edward and I came back over to the couches and took a seat.

A quiet voice spoke in the back of my mind, "Maybe there is still a chance he will see reason. Maybe there is still hope." But I refused to let the hope grow in my heart. Hope was such a dangerous thing.

"Thank you, Jacob." Carlisle stood and shook Jacob's hand.

"I will take this to Daniel, and hope for the best." Jacob took the letter of truce and turned to the door. I made to get up and follow him out, but Edward's arms held me firm in his lap. I leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I'll be right back." I said with a smile. He gave me an appraising gaze, and then released me. I got up and followed Jacob out the front door.

"Thank you, Jake." I said, once we were out on the front lawn. He turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am." I could feel his sincerity, but it wasn't necessary.

"Jacob Black, you are risking your neck by helping us! You have absolutely nothing, and I mean nothing, to be sorry about." I was angry that he felt this way and enraged that I made him feel this way.

I grabbed a hold of him, and held him tight around his waist. I let all of my feelings of friendship, love, and gratitude wash through him. I could give him that much at least.

"Bella…" Jacob's warm voice was cut off.

My body tensed, unbelievably so, when a familiar scent hit my nose. Jacob sensed the approach too. We stood frozen staring off into the forest until the unwelcome form came out of the shadows.

A growl built up in my chest as Paul approached in his human form. He was alone and I knew he wouldn't try anything by himself. His lips curled up in a malevolent smile and his mind run ramped with torturous scenarios of my demise. Everything in my body screamed for me to attack but I restrained myself with great effort. The werewolves didn't need any more reasons to hate us. Jacob moved himself in between the two of us.

"What do you want Paul?" The malicious tone in Jacob's voice was unmistakable.

"Daniel and Sam would like to talk to us, Jacob." Paul's tone was just as deadly. Then his focus shifted back to me. "I was also to give this to you, Bloodsucker." Paul lifted an envelope with my name printed on the outside in an unfamiliar script. "Its from Daniel." He dropped the envelope on the ground and turned to leave.

Just as he disappeared back into the shadows I heard his voice echo from the woods.

"Are you coming, Lap Dog?" Jacob's head snapped up to stare after him, and his body shook with rage. I gave off a sense of calm to settle him down.

"Thanks," he said, and then he looked at me tentatively.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." I said reassuringly and with that Jacob took off into the forest after Paul. I walked over and picked up the white envelope that Paul had discarded on the grass. As I unfolded Daniel's letter, my dead heart jumped. Fate intervened and presented me with one chance to save my family, and no matter what it cost me, I was going to take it.


	19. Chapter 18: The Unbridled Beast

Chapter Eighteen: The Unbridled Beast

I stood there for a moment, frozen, alone on my front yard, staring at the white paper I held in my trembling hand. My mind was racing through every possibility that it held within its message. The odds were in favor of this being trap. In fact, I was pretty sure it was a trap, but what choice did I have?

I dropped my eyes back down to Daniel's note…

Bella- 

_We need to speak. Meet me at the cliffs outside of town. 1 Hour._

_Daniel_

I had made my mind up then and there. Trap or not, I would go to meet Daniel. And offer myself as a sacrifice in order to keep my family alive. Even if my plan didn't work I would at least buy them time to get out. Now I had to act before…

"Bella, stop!" Alice's voice caught me off guard. She was faster than I hoped she would be. I knew the minute my mind was made up, she would have a vision and try to stop me. However, I thought I would be able to make it into the woods before she acted, allowing me to leave without having to have this conversation. No such luck, but it got worse.

"Bella…" Edward's agonized and angry voice cut right through me. I was about to do the one thing I begged him not to. How could he ever understand my act of devotion? I stopped at the edge of the forest, ready to crumble at any minute. Every instinct within me was trying to pull me back into Edward's arms, but this was what had to be done. It was their only chance for survival.

He and Alice started running across the lawn in order to stop me and desperation took me over. The black box that held Morgan's power safely tucked away in my mind, burst open, and Edward and Alice stopped dead in their tracks. Their eyes turned blank and lifeless. I could still hear their pleading thoughts trapped behind my control, the power I swore never to use, no matter what. However, desperate times call for desperate measures.

_Bella please don't do this_. Edward's voice was a soft whisper, but I could still feel the immense emotional torment I was causing him. As each precious moment past, a little more of me died inside. I had to leave now, if I was going to.

I walked up to Alice, trying in desperation to ignore her screaming thoughts. I wrapped my arms around her, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She was my best friend and my sister, and I was never going to see her again. How do you come to terms with something like that? I didn't have the time to.

Bella, I can't see what will happen. Bella you have to listen to me. Bella! 

"I'm so sorry, Alice, but I have to do this. Please forgive me." Alice couldn't respond, but I heard her sobbing in the recesses of her mind. My actions were agonizing, like my soul was being ripped to shreds. I knew my death would hurt every member of my family deeply, but at least they would be alive. That's all that mattered.

I closed my eyes, afraid that I could not carry through with my plan if I stared into her beautiful eyes anymore. With a gentle exhale, I focused the power on my sister, "Alice, go inside and up to your room, and wait for Edward. Remain silent until you get there. I want you to forget everything from the vision until this moment. Just focus on helping Edward." Alice's body turned and walked back into the house. Her normal fluid-like moments were dead and lifeless. The body that I saw walking away was an empty shell, a shell hollowed out by me. I felt a wave of hatred crash through my chest. My ability to force them to do my bidding made me despise myself to the core, but this was the only way. My heart shattered more and more with each step she took. Just before she made it to the front door, I whispered a gentle goodbye into the wind.

When I turned back, Edward's matte, empty golden eyes tore my heart in two. "Edward…" My voice cracked as I was hit with the realization that this was probably the last time I would see him. I placed my hands on his non-responsive face. "I love you…" Then I stopped as my throat closed from the weight of my sadness. My words pushed through the pain urgently to relay my final message to him. "No, we go deeper than love. There are no words that do us justice." I let my feelings lose upon him in their full force, unrestrained and undiluted: agony, love, and desperation. He needed to understand my reasons for going, but I doubted that he would ever truly accept them. I could hear his heartbreaking sobs and feel his anger rush through me. "You are everything to me. Please forgive me, but this is the only way. You need to protect the family, Edward. Get them out of here. If I survive I will find you, I promise."

We both knew it was an empty promise. There was no chance for my survival.

_Bella, please no…_His thoughts were so weak, but they reeked havoc on me.

_I will love you for eternity, Edward. Death cannot stop it. _I thought to him, and then my lips crashed into his, pouring everything left in me into him. But he was stone underneath them. This was how it had to be. _Be Safe,_ was my parting goodbye before my voice turned cold as stone.

"Edward, go inside and up to our room to meet with Alice. Stay silent until you get there. Forget everything from when Alice had her vision on. Get our family out of here, no matter what. Do not wait for me." I ordered with a completely dead heart.

I turned around so I couldn't watch him walk away. "Now, go." There was silence until I heard the quiet click of the front door shut and I was alone.

A gentle wind blew through the emerald green grass at my feet and then it started to kick up. I looked up and saw the trees starting to bend against the force of the wind. As if it were a sign from Heaven of what was to come, the clouds above me opened up releasing torrential rains. In one final act of mercy, Nature offered me her tears to replace my own. I took off running into the forest leaving everything that I once was behind with my eternal love, Edward.

Awhile later, I stood on the dark stone cliffs of my designated meeting place, staring at the black depthless waters of the Pacific Ocean, raging like a wild, unbridled beast under force of the storm. Lightning striking its surface repeatedly out on the horizon. I chuckled darkly, realizing I had come full circle, reunited with a kindred spirit, trying desperately to dislodge thought of murder from my mind. Only this time it wasn't the idea of murdering humans that I was trying to erase, it was that of my own demise. My heart grew darker as the thoughts evolved. I welcomed the storm's power, challenging this force of nature to break me. A hate-filled, deafening roar exploded out of me as I screamed my heart out, giving voice to the rage of the storm inside and out. What could I have possibly done to deserve this life? Why couldn't I have my happiness with Edward? It is all I ever really wanted. But no, my destiny was laced with strife and sacrifice. I could only hope that the next life held better days.

I stood silent, waiting. Daniel was coming. I closed my eyes and listened to his approach through the roaring storm. The driving rain rolling down my pale, numb skin. My hair was being tossed wildly by the raging winds behind me. I stood and waited. His heartbeat echoed in my mind and his. It was racing. He was a powerful man; I could feel it more as he closed in. Daniel's mind was racing as fast as his heart. He was almost upon me when I was hit with the realization that he was alone. His pack was left behind in La Push with Sam and Jacob. I would soon find out why, as I heard the bushes a hundred feet away rustle, and Daniel emerged.

My eyes stayed fixed upon the volatile ocean, watching the chaos that was eerily mimicking my own tumultuous soul, as I spoke in a quiet, calming voice.

"Daniel," I greeted.

"Bella" Daniel's courteous, yet flat voice was a mask. I could feel his anger and fear boiling over as he stared at me. His thoughts were resonating in my mind. _I don't smell any more of them. She came alone. What is she doing? I don't like this. _He was edgy, ready to phase at any moment. I found this a bit odd.

I turned around slowly as to not frighten him, and my eyes fell upon him for the first time. Daniel was a large man, about the same size as Jacob, and just as intimidating. His skin wasn't the same russet color of my best friend. Daniel's skin was a few shades darker and didn't hold the same warm glow that Jacob's had. His facial features were ridged: weathered and hard. He was a man who had seen too many battles for one lifetime. But, by some miracle, his eyes still held some kindness, an echo from lifetime long ago.

We stood in silence, sizing each other up. After a few moments, the silence was broken by my urgent message.

"I've come to beg for my family's lives. Please, I will go with you freely, if you give me your word that you and the rest of the werewolves will let them go." There was strength in my voice masking the desperation.

Daniel was taken back by my plea. I could see it in his eyes. He had never heard a vampire speak of such relationships before. As I spoke the word "family," images of his slain wife and daughter ran through his mind. They brought him great pain, and I felt every ounce of it. In a swell of pity, I let out a rush of tranquility to relieve a small about of Daniel's anguish. He eyed me speculatively.

"I am sorry about your wife and daughter." I said with deepest sincerity. Daniel's voice finally emerged in response.

"So it is true. You can read minds."

"Among other things." I offered, gently.

"You're different from what I expected," His eyes truly taking me in for the first time.

"My family and I are different in many ways from most of our kind."

"So Sam tells me," he answered in a cold voice.

"But you don't believe him." I asked, but it wasn't really a question.

"No." He answered flatly.

"How can I prove to you that we are not a threat to you?" I asked, seeing the slightest sliver of hope emerging.

"I doubt you can," He said in a quiet and dark tone.

I thought for a moment. There had to be a way…then it hit me.

"Would you allow me to show you?" My eyes flashed with inspiration.

"Show me what?" he asked starting to get edgy once again.

"My life." I answered simply.

"How?"

"Like this." I closed my eyes and tapped into Daniel's mind.

Searching as far back as I could, through the hazy memories of my human life, back to when I had first met Edward. There I began to remember, showing Daniel absolutely everything: memories of when Edward saved my life, memories of my human-self falling in love with him, memories of Alice and I running to Volterra to save Edward. I showed him my self-induced purgatory in Volterra after I was turned. The sharper memories of my struggle with controlling my powers emerged followed by the grave images Morgan's attack. I showed him my resurrection from the brink of death, and my struggle to abstain from human blood. With each and every new memory, he felt the accompanying emotions in their raw form. Throughout it all, Daniel saw my family help me overcome every obstacle, providing me with love and compassion. He knew everything now.

I opened my eyes and took him in, awaiting his reaction. His eyes were like windows into his innermost thoughts. I watched as Daniel ran through the gamete of human emotions. Anger for tapping into his mind, hatred for what I was and what my kind did to his family, sympathy for my struggles, understanding for my love of Edward and the rest of my family. Then a question burned in his mind, one that had been plaguing him for a while. A question he desperately needed an answer to.

"Bella, you need to tell me what happened to Chris." I saw in his mind the face of the stranger in the woods up in Denali.

"Very well." I really didn't want to show him the demise of his friend, but I was resigned. It was all or nothing now. I closed my eyes once again and allowed him to see everything about that fateful night. Beginning with Rosalie, beaten on the ground, being attacked by Chris, the silver werewolf. To Chris continuously attacking even after my request for peace. The two of us tumbling down the hill and plunging into the ice-cold waters of the lake, sinking quickly to the bottom. And finally his last minutes of life and my attempts to revive him.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I know he was your best friend. Honestly, I tried every way possible to keep him alive. I didn't want to him dead."

"Chris was more than my best friend, Bella. He was my brother-in-law. I was married to his sister. His hatred for your kind was just as strong as mine, if not more."

"And he had every right to hate us." I said, remembering the vile images in a new light.

"No, Bella, I should have known better to send him to Alaska. I should have known that he wouldn't just watch you. He would have tried to exact revenge. Chris was always such a hot head. That stubborn…" his words trailed off, but his thoughts continued to curse his decision.

I stood there with no words to speak. There was no way of making up for Daniel's loss. A great sense of pity swelled up within me once again as I realized that Daniel and I were a lot alike. Both of us were dealt a rotten hand in life, but maybe this was our chance to change it.

"I have to say that I was surprised by your note." Daniel said finally.

"My note?" I questioned then panic exploded within me.

"Yes, Paul said that you gave Jacob this." He pulled out an identical note to the one Paul left for me.

Daniel- 

_We need to speak. Meet me at the cliffs outside of town. 1 Hour._

_-Bella_

I gasped as the realization hit me. This was a trap, just not for me.

"What?" Daniel questioned after seeing my reaction change.

"Paul set us up, Daniel. I never sent a note." I ripped out the note I had received and handed it to him. Anger erupted within Daniel.

"That's not my handwriting either. What the hell is going on?"

"We need to get back." I said, darkness enveloped my tone. I took off in a blind panic with Daniel, now in wolf-form, at my side. Fate had a funny sense of irony. The two leaders of warring factions running side by side desperate to get back to save their families from a greater threat. I could honestly say, never in my wildest, non- existent dreams would I have imagined this would be the out come of our meeting.

Suddenly, there were limitations on me that I had never felt before. My vampire speed was instantly inadequate. I pushed my superior body past the brink, and still couldn't go fast enough. Damn! Why couldn't evolution make me faster?

As I got closer to the Forks town limits, I screamed at the images tearing through my mind. Paul had brought the werewolves to my home and the battle had already begun. The horror that was gripping me to the core quickly turned to rage causing me to run faster tearing through anything in my way.

_Bella, what is it? _I heard Daniel's thoughts. Then I could hear the thoughts of his pack in his mind. He knew right then and there what was wrong.

_Daniel, you have one shot to stop them. Otherwise I will have to._

_I understand. Paul is mine! _I heard a growl build in his chest at the thought of the traitor's name.


	20. Chapter 19: The War

A/N: I would seriously like to appologize to my readers for the delay in posting this. It was an epic to write so it took longer than expected...coupled with real life obligations. So please excuse the delay...I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The War

The deafening roars of both our species echoed through the trees as Daniel and I approached my home. My heart was wrenched from my chest as we broke through the forest wall and came face to face with my worst nightmare; twenty-four wrathful werewolves surrounded the ones I love most in this world, ready to murder each and every one of them.

Emmett had three wolves on him at once. He grabbed a hold of one by the throat, and flung it backwards sending it crashing into the other two. My anger flared when I saw Jasper pinned by another wolf that was mutilating his shoulder. I heard him roar in pain as the hideous werewolf sunk his dripping teeth into my brother. Tanya grabbed a hold of the wolf on top of Jasper, allowing him to break free, but there were two more right behind them, ready to attack again. Alice was taking on a monstrous wolf of her own, sending him flying with a swift kick to the jaw. My heart shattered into a million pieces when I witnessed Rosalie tending to Esme. She had gotten sliced across the stomach in the attack. Three more wolves, which were poised to attack, quickly encircle the two of them.

The realization hit me like a full frontal assault. The enemy's forces vastly outnumbered ours and they were going to keep coming at us like a never ending tide bent on annihilation. Kate had Alice's back, taking out an all white wolf about to slam into her. Eleazar and Carmine were taking on a few more, sending wolf after wolf flying through the air, but they just kept on coming.

Then my eyes shifted over to where Carlisle laid pinned to the ground by two wolves, which were snarling and clawing into his chest. The pain on his face caused me as much suffering as the pain he felt from his injuries. He had been jumped while trying to protect Esme. Edward ripped the tan wolf off of Carlisle, and another deep brown colored wolf was in mid air about to connect with my beloved's back. From deep inside of me, I felt something snap with unimaginable force.

"NO!" I screamed in horror. Something so powerful, so primeval took over completely and a shockwave exploded from within me sending everyone, vampire and werewolf alike, flying through the air and then crashing back down to Earth. The thunderous sounds, which mimicked a meteor shower pummeling the ground, resonated around us. Then there was a moment of pure silence, and my face grew paler with anguish. I ran over as fast as possible to my family's side, scared out of my wits that I was too late.

Inches before I reached Edward, who was still on the ground trying to figure out what had just hit him, I stopped dead in my tracks. In a shadow of an instant, my mind froze completely forgetting my surroundings. It was just he and I, my very being enthralled by the sight of his liquid gold eyes, the warm, breathtaking eyes that I thought I would never see again. Fate had reunited us once more, and for that I would be eternally grateful. But something was wrong, his eyes went wide with panic and his voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Bella!" screamed Edward, and I turned around just in time so see a gigantic silver werewolf charging at me. An overwhelming sense of hatred coursed through my system as Paul barreled down on me. I threw up a barrier just in time for Paul to slam into it causing the unnatural sound of the collision to echo off of the trees. It took everything I had not to destroy Paul right then and there, but I gave Daniel my word, he had one chance.

Edward ran to my side, soon to be followed by the rest of my family. I grabbed his hand with a greatest sense of urgency. The familiarity of the sensation of his touch warmed my dead heart, even in this dark situation. With Edward by my side, there was still hope for survival. Everything about my body screamed with euphoria now that I was back with my soul mate. But the euphoria was short lived as the volatile environment came back with a vengeance. The rogue forces were once again in their human form, but they were beginning to regroup, plotting for a second round of attacks.

Edward and Carlisle flanked either side of me. Esme, Emmett, and Jasper came up behind with Alice and Rosalie right by their sides and the rest filled in behind. We were reunited as one strong un-opposable force. In an instant, we were all connected to one another. If we had any chance of winning this lopsided battle, we were going to have to fight together.

_That was some entrance, Bella. _Emmett thought.

_Thanks Emmett. _I responded in kind. I was seriously going to have to have talk with my big brother about what he takes pride in, if we made it out of this alive.

_Where the hell were you?_ Edward was angry, but he still had no idea what I did, otherwise he would be livid.

_Lets just say I decided to go make a new friend. _I felt everyone shift their eyes toward me.

_Bella, what do you mean?_ Carlisle asked, taken back by my candid attitude.

_You know what they say about the enemy of my enemy. _I thought back to my father, remembering, with a sense of irony, my meeting. Edward's anger shot up a couple of levels after he had seen what I had done, but he didn't know the half of it, thankfully. I squeezed Edward's hand gently, in a silent request for forgiveness. I felt his thumb caress the back of my hand inconspicuously in response.

_Is everyone ok? _Esme asked. She was the truest form of a mother that I could possibly imagine, love and fear abounding for her immortal husband, children, sisters, and brother. I didn't blame her though; after all we were standing on a slippery precipice. Poised to wage war with our only true enemy… our existence was on the line. Even with Daniel and his pack on our side, we were still out numbered.

_We're all fine, Mom. Just a few scratches. _Jasper answered with the slightest wince at the end. He had taken the worst damage, but was already healed. I still felt the residual echo of Jasper's pain and that of the rest of my family recovering. Their pain fueled my rage back to life. Paul might have started this, but I was bound and determined to finish it!

All while our silent reunion was taking place, we stood staring down the regrouping werewolves. I noticed the three members of Daniel's pack take off to the woods on the left. The others were rallying around Paul who was now recovered, but undecided how to proceed. His vivid thoughts were solely focused on making my murder as painful as possible. Edward growled at him with intense hatred. When I had first arrived, I noticed the werewolves baulk at my addition to the fight. I decided to turn the tide of power right then and there.

_Jasper? Care to help me? _I said with a slight snicker. The time had come for me to fully embrace the powers that I was given. They really had no idea who they were picking a fight with. Attack my family, and you better be prepared to pay the consequences.

_Love to, Bella._ Jasper answered, knowing instantly what I was planning.

Fear, magnified exponentially by Jasper and myself, flooded through the battlefield that was once our yard. The shivers running down Paul's spine were visible from a mile away. A similar reaction ran through most of the others as well. I smiled at him with a malevolent glare in my eye. Paul was going to see that there was plenty of truth to my reputation

With Marcus' power, I watched to see the strength of the loyalty from most of the rogue wolves falter.

_Carlisle, can you see this? _I asked not really certain if Marcus' power could be transferred or not.

_Yes. _He confirmed._ Very interesting. _He thought for a minute and then asked…

_Bella, is Daniel here?_

_Yes, he and his pack are in the forest over there. _I motioned slightly towards my left.

_Can I talk to him?_

I glanced over to him out of the corner of my eye. Things were starting to get volatile again as the whispers of the men picked up.

_Yes. _I answered briefly. Then I located Daniel's mind, hearing the minds of his brothers echoing through him.

_Daniel? _I asked tentatively. His brothers questioned, ferociously, the invasion but Daniel stifled their anger.

_Bella._ He answered.

_Will you speak with Carlisle? _

_Very well. _

I was starting to feel the stress of so many minds. Half of the minds were raging with anger and violence, and the other half using me as a communication hub. The pressure was building so I closed my eyes for the first time to concentrate. I slipped my hand into my father's to let him know that it was time.

_Hello Daniel _

_Carlisle._

_I have come to ask for a truce._

_Your daughter has already made that request on your behalf, and I will be willing to concede to a truce on one condition. Give me your word that you and your family will never change your feeding habits. If you do then we will be forced to become your enemy once again. _

_You have my word._ Carlisle promised.

_Very well. _

Just then Daniel and his pack emerged from the forest, taking Paul and many of the others by surprise. They made their way up behind Paul, closing off his retreat. Through the cacophony of thoughts, I heard Paul's loud and clear.

_Damn he is still alive! That bitch can't do anything right._

I let out a strong, ear-shattering growl outraged by the idea that Paul thought he could manipulate me in such a way.

"You wanted me to kill Daniel?" I thundered with anger.

"I knew he didn't have it in him to kill you and your disgusting family. So I decided it was time for a change in power." He sneered. "Once he was dead, the rest of the pack would have gladly followed me in the name of revenge." Daniel's pack erupted into their wolf forms ready to rip the trader to shreds, but Daniel held them back.

"Paul, leave or die." Daniel's words were powerful, and his true pack members stood shoulder to shoulder with him in order to show their solidarity. But Paul showed no intentions of relinquishing control. The lines were quickly being drawn.

"What about the leeches?" one rogue called out.

"We will leave them be." Daniel answered. "I have their word that they will not harm humans." The rogue members erupted into shrieks of outrage.

"Their word?" One cried out, disbelieving what he had just heard. "They are bloodsuckers!"

"The murderous demons will die, painfully!" another spoke, dark and deadly.

"You will not harm them! We have made a truce." Daniel stepped up showing his status as the Alpha male. "There will be no more bloodshed here." But they didn't back down. They were firmly aware that we were out numbered

"We came to kill them and nothing is going to stop us!" Paul yelled, rallying the others. The rogues were violently shaking now, rage flaring up within them. Then Paul shifted his hideous eyes back towards me and breathed dark ominous words…

"Starting with you."

Hell exploded on earth in that very moment. The werewolves erupted in a violent display of phasing, and soul-shattering roars detonated like a concussion bomb through the air. The silver werewolf slammed with his full weight against the barrier that still stood between both sides. The tide of wolves overcame the distance between them and the barrier in an instant. They slammed harder and harder as my mind crumbled in pain from the pressure. My face was stone on the outside, even though the torture was killing me on the inside.

"I can't hold it." I pushed out through my grit teeth, in a flurry of urgency. Each of us prepared our stances, readying to attack.

"Ready?" I asked through the pain.

"Bring it!" Emmett's voice surged with strength and power. This is what he lived for. One last violent impact from a renewed wave of wolves, the wall collapsed and the fight was on.

We stood together battling through the first surge: punching, kicking, and throwing the wolves one by one backward. An uneasy growl resonated from behind me distracting me momentarily. My eyes flash up to see an atrocious white wolf was about to crash into us from above. My mind flashed out and grabbed him, thrusting him backwards, embedding him forcefully into the ground. With my focus removed, we were slammed into from behind.

I rolled out of the ground with a deep russet wolf pinning me down. I quickly pulled my feet up to connect with his chest and hurtled him into a couple of others with great impact. Once I was back on my feet I saw, Daniel and Paul battling it out on the far side of the yard. So I turned back to find my family scattered. I ran to Rosalie, who had two wolves advancing on her. Emmett was on the other side of the fight with his hands full. Rosalie dodged the first wolf and turned around to grab him by the scruff of his neck and sent him flying into the other one. She looked up and saw me looking at her with admiration.

"What?" She asked, but I simply smiled at her in response.

Then I heard a scream and snapped my head to see Alice being torn into by a black and tawny wolf. I was on him in an instant, ripping him off of her and sending him crashing into the exterior wall of the house. In the process, I heard a sickening snap and realized, as the wolf lay motionless on the ground, that he had broken his neck.

At the sight of his fallen comrade, an irate wolf crashed into me with enough force to knock me off my feet. My body slammed hard into the ground, with the wolf firmly attached to the top of me. The snarling muzzle of the wolf, dripping with saliva and billowing hot putrid breath, was inches from my face, snapping with ferocity. My hands formed an impenetrable vice grip around his head keeping him from closing the last precious inches in-between my face and his teeth. I could feel his dagger like claws sinking deeper into my shoulders, when in an instant the wolf was gone and Edward's hand reached out to help me off the ground.

"Are you ok?" he asked, eyeing my punctured shoulders. Before I could answer, Edward and I heard Carlisle's voice echo in our heads. _Esme! NO!_ My mother was pinned on the ground with a smoky gray wolf standing on top of her with his teeth a whisper away from her jugular. He was going for the kill. Edward took off towards her, but he wouldn't make it in time. For the second time in the same day, Morgan's power exploded in my mind and the wolf froze in place. Esme lay shuttering in fear beneath him.

_Run away and never return._ I ordered and with that the gray wolf took off into the woods leaving Esme to the arms of Edward and Carlisle. Before I could make a move to join them I collapsed under four wolves tearing and clawing at me. I could feel my flesh being sliced open and I screamed from the unrelenting pain searing through my body. Another shockwave exploded sending the four wolves airborne.

This time, Emmett was there to help me off the ground, assessing the damage. Once he was satisfied that I would be fine, a smile appeared on his lips.

"What?" I could not imagine what he found so funny in the midst of this violence.

"I can never get enough of that," he said. I groaned and rolled my eyes in response. _Only Emmett. _I thought.

Then over the heads of the others battling, I saw Daniel crash into a tree. I fought my way over to him to find Paul and two others advancing on him. Paul was never one for a fair fight.

"Leave him alone, Paul!" I yelled.

His hideous growl sounded in response. At Paul's command, the two other wolves launched themselves at me, but Daniel interceded before they made contact. The other members of Daniel's pack came to back him up. But soon more rogue wolves came to fight with Paul evening up the sides. Daniel bolted for Paul, but my enemy only had eyes for me. Daniel got tangled in a fight with two other wolves, leaving Paul free to advance. The silver wolf, that made unequivocal hatred flair within my chest, charged at me and I welcomed it. A resolution will finally be decided.

To quote Emmett… "Bring it!"

I crouched lower to the ground. Quickly sifting through the arsenal that I received in Volterra, I flashed my hands out. Long and lethal daggers descended from my fingers and my hands flexed in anticipation of the clash that was about to commence. My eyes narrowed as I watched him coming. Paul snarled baring his teeth ready to strike.

In one fluid movement, he lunged and launched him through the air raging like a hideous Hell beast fresh from the fiery pits. I dropped back and rolled with the flow of his motion and until I slammed into him with both of my feet, catapulting him into the trees just behind us. The ancient Hemlocks snapped under the weight of his impact. Then from the midst of the falling timbers, Paul reemerged in a blur of speed and rage.

The silver wolf reared up on his haunches and connected his claws, tearing though my stomach. Then brought around his other paw, and tore at my face. I felt the searing pain intensify as the gash began to heal. In retaliation, I swung my arm and tore through his fur with my razor-sharp nails, slicing into his shoulder and ribcage. My leg swung around and connected with his stomach sending him airborne. In a flash, he redirected himself slammed back into my body, sending me plummeting to the ground. Paul started tearing into my arm and torso but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of releasing a scream. With my mind, I flipped him over me and pummeled him in the ground. Jumping to my feet, I raised his body high into the sky and then hammered him back into the ground. Another unforgivable box exploded in my mind and Paul began to writhe in agony under Jane's power. The dark side of my nature was taking over. The hatred that I felt for Paul and all that he had done to my family fueled the torture that I was now inflicting on him.

I felt a warm hand touched me gently on the shoulder, and I baulked. Instinct took over and I whipped around ready to attack my new foe. My eyes locked with Jacob's pained dark eyes, and my fierce expression fell. Sam, Jared, Embry, and Quil were right behind him. Jacob looked down to see the remnants of the wounds on my stomach inflicted by Paul's last attack heal.

Paul remained crumpled on the ground behind me unable to strike, but still growling with viciousness. I looked over my shoulder, and a growl built up within me. Paul challenged me with his violent thoughts. I made to advance only to find myself being restrained by Jacob's strong hands on either one of my shoulders.

"Bella…" He went to apologize, but I cut him off.

"Jake, there is no stopping this now. He was given his last chance to leave alive, and he didn't take it." This was going to have a conclusion one way or the other. I tired to pull away from Jacob again but he just held firm. " Jacob Black, he tried to have me kill Daniel. Jake, he attacked my family!" My eyes bore into his trying to find some understanding. I made and effort to pulled away again and this time he allowed me.

"We know." Sam spoke up.

"I don't understand. If you know, why won't you let me kill him?"

"It's a pack matter, Bella." Sam answered. I just shot him a look, challenging him to repeat his words. If he thought I was going to settle for that reason after everything that had happened, he was sadly mistaken.

"Sam…" I straightened up to show the full force of my presence. Jacob stepped up to come into my line of sight. In his eyes, Jacob held wisdom far beyond his age. When he spoke I knew that he spoke for the pack.

"Because he is a traitor to our kind, and it is our responsibility to take care of him." Jacob shot Paul a threatening glance. I let his words settle in my mind for a moment before I responded, staring straight into his eyes with the full force of my gaze.

"Alright."

I turned back to face Paul, sickened by the thought of what I was about to do. With a threatening growl resonating from deep within my chest, I turned to leave him in the midst of his former pack to deal with him in their own way. My focus locked with Jacob's before I ran back towards my family. Our mutual understanding of each other's obligations was apparent. With that, I left to make my way across the yard, hearing ferocious roars and unbridled scream of the sentencing.

Many bodies lay on the drenched earth, but thankfully none of them were my loved ones. The few remaining wolves still fought, tooth and nail. I turned my face toward the sky and let the rain wash over me. Taking in a deep breath, I calmed my inner core and sent the feeling flooding over the lingering battle. Since there were so few left, it had the desired effect. Quickly, one by one, the wolves phased back into the human form. They were vulnerable now.

Once the understanding of what had occurred hit them, the remaining rogues ran away into the woods, like the scared, insignificant beasts they were. And with that, it was over. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar turned toward each other taking in the damage done, but also the realization...

We had survived.

* * *

A/N: I would just like to thank my readers...especially the people who review. I love you all and you guys really make it worth the effort of write such a momentus story (Bella's War is over a hundred pages long as a Word Document). So thank you very, very much. THere are two chapters left. The Aftermath and the Epilogue. Just wanted to give you guys some forwarning so no one is shocked that it is ending. Hope you enjoyed every minute of it...because I know I did.

-Storms


	21. Chapter 20: The Aftermath

Chapter Twenty: The Aftermath

I ran over to Edward and flung myself into his arms, relief and rapture overcoming everything else. He gripped me to his chest with all his might and laid a kiss in my hair. Everything about him at this very moment overloaded my senses with bliss. His touch, his look, even his smell brought me so much happiness that the feeling simply can't be put into words. Within his arms was a comfort unequaled by any other place on Earth. This place was where I was truly whole, reunited with my perfect equal.

"Bella?" Edward whispered into my hair, where his lips remained permanently attached for the moment.

"Yes, Edward?" my words were muffled by his strong chest as I stood with my hands gripping his shirt urgently.

"Promise me something." His voice was so warm and smooth; I could listen to it forever. I looked up to meet his breathtaking topaz eyes, liquefied by his love for me.

"Anything."

"No more suicide missions. Alright?" he said raising one eyebrow revealing the pleading in his eyes.

" I'm so sorry Edw…." I began to beg his forgiveness for putting him through hell, but he cut me off by raising a single finger to my lips and my apology melted away under his touch.

"Just promise me," was all he said and then moved his fingers to glide over my cheek, sending the warmth of his touch rippling through my skin.

"I promise." I vowed with everything there was in me to give the words power. In all honesty, the knowledge that I didn't have the strength to tear myself away from him again rang through my mind like a beacon. I was unequivocally bound to him for the rest of eternity, a destiny that I gladly welcomed with open arms. With that, I reached up my hand to caress his flawless cheek with my fingertips. Edward's eyes closed and he leaned into my tender touch. Pushing up onto my toes, I closed the distance between and kissed my beloved sweetly.

The solid footfalls of Jacob, Sam, Daniel, and the others as they approached brought us back to reality. Edward, our family, and I had just survived the impossible, only but for the grace of God and our allies. Daniel proved to be truly worthy of the reputation that followed him. The caliber of man that he was is hard to come by. In all honesty, his character was similar to Carlisle's, which evoked great respect from me. He was truly a man of honor.

I turned, wishing to thank them for everything they had done. Carlisle came forward with Esme right by his side to stand with Edward and I. Soon to be followed, by Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and the Denali Coven. The battle had taken its toll on all of us but we would recover.

I felt Edward's arm snake around my waist pulling me tight against him. Esme slipped her hand into mine and looked over to me with a gentle smile.

_We made it, _she thought. A great sense of relief was emanating from her. It wasn't only her feelings that washed over me but also that of everyone, a unified sense of exuberance. The sensation brought a smile out of me. I looked over at Jasper as he held Alice in his embrace. His face held the same happiness that mine held. It was all truly over.

"Thank you, Daniel…" Carlisle said stepping up to shake his hand. "For everything."

"Carlisle, you and your family are very interesting to say the least." He said with a slight smile. I knew it must have been a while since such a display had graced his lips, but I was glad to see it. Daniel deserved to be able to smile again. His dark, fathomless eyes shifted over to me as he continued to speak. "Especially you, Bella. It was a real honor."

"For me too, Daniel." I said in earnest. "I just…"

I began but was cut off by the voices in my head. Everyone stared at me for a moment before Edward broke through the silence.

"People are calling the police, Carlisle. They heard the battle but they think it was a series of explosions or something. We need to leave. The police have been notified and are on their way."

Everyone looked at the destruction that lay about us. The one cardinal rule of our kind resounded in our heads "Leave no evidence behind." The ground had been scared in an unnatural way. Our beautiful home had been nearly destroyed by the constant bombardment of the battle. But the most insidious evidence of the horror that took place here were the countless bodies that remain strewn across the ground.

"Edward, you take Bella and the others and hide the bodies." Carlisle ordered. "Esme, come with me, please. We need to take care of the house. And…"

"We'll take care of camouflaging the ground and removing your vehicles." Sam spoke up.

"Thank you for the offer, Sam, but you have already done more than enough for us."

"Carlisle," Daniel interjected quickly. "Even with your enhanced speed, you won't get it all done in time without us." There was no more said. Each group took care of their assignments with speed and precision.

Once the last body was being covered up, the understanding of what I had just done took its toll. I had killed human beings. The dark connotation that it held weighed heavily on my conscience. Yet another nightmare to add to my growing list. In the end it was their own decision that brought them to this place. They had come after us. And it was their decision to refuse the way out that was provided for them. They had struck first and they had to live, and die, with the consequences. But their faces will haunt me nonetheless.

Edward came over to me noticing the disparaged look in my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb, in an effort to ease my sadness.

"Yes." I answered giving a slight smile.

"We did what we had to do to survive, Bella." He told me with a sound of justification ringing in his voice. I looked up at him.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier." He saw the haunting in my eyes.

"No it doesn't." He answered, pulling me into an embrace. He kissed my forehead and I release a sigh of acceptance. This was a way of life for us, accepting the atrocities that only our species can inflict. But our compassion allows us to regret those acts and gives us the strength to strive for redemption.

"To ere is human…" The words of a wise man rang true for us as well. A burst of flames erupted behind me. I wrenched my head around in a blur to see our beloved house completely engulfed. Edward and I walked over to stand with the rest of our family that were now gathered together once more.

Carlisle was standing beside Esme with a couple of cardboard boxes filled with rescued mementos of our time here and an empty gas can. I noticed him shoving a matchbook into his pants pocket. Yet another sigh escaped me as I watched the flames.

"We need to leave now," he said finally, turning around to look at us.

"Jacob and Sam have your cars waiting for you just outside Port Angeles," Daniel informed us as he came to meet us from across the yard. He and his pack had just finished hiding the destruction of the front yard. "Take care," he said coming up to shake hands with Carlisle one last time.

"You too, Daniel," Carlisle said in return, then turned holding Esme's hand and walked off in the direction of Port Angeles. We all made our way after Carlisle and Esme in a similar fashion. Just as Edward and I approached Daniel, we stopped.

"Thank you, Daniel," I said with a smile of gratitude.

"You're welcome, Bella," he said with utmost sincerity. "Maybe some day we will meet again."

"I'll look forward to that day."

W said our goodbyes and made for the woods just as the emergency vehicles turned into our driveway. We melted into the woods like the figments of the imagination we were supposed to be. As we made our way to leave, I chanced one last glance over my shoulder. I froze in my tracks, because there stood Charlie, Chief Swan at that very moment, directing the emergency personnel.

"Dad…" the word slipped through my lips even though I remained frozen.

"Bella, we need to go." Edward said still holding onto my hand.

"Edward, I need to say goodbye." I turned pleading with him.

"You can't." He said, but I could feel the anguish enveloped him. He saw what I was going though and yet he still had to refuse me. Something he never wanted to do.

"I know I can't talk to him but I need to be able to say goodbye, by myself, in my own way. Please…" I begged.

Edward crumbled under the sound of my heartache. "Bella, you can't be seen and you only have until nightfall. If you're not back I will come and find you."

"Thank you." I whispered with a sad undertone to my voice and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll meet you outside Port Angeles after sunset." Edward ran off after the rest of the family, leaving me to say my goodbye.

I watched Charlie for the rest of the afternoon, always keeping myself hidden just out of view. Every now and then Charlie would get the feeling he was being watched, and turn around curiously to trying in vain to see a pair of eyes that would never come into view. A small smile graced my lips as I thought of how he would react if he saw me the way I was now. _What would he think?_ I wondered.

Hidden within the shadows of the forest, I stood and watch my dad with a great sense of sadness washing over me. There was a shroud of age on his face that I had never really noticed before. _Time is catching up with him_, I thought. I worried about Charlie. What would happen to him after I was gone? Would he be all-alone again? It was an unbearable thought.

I hadn't been home for awhile now but it didn't seem so bad because I was always going to return. But now my departure was going to be more permanent. I knew we wouldn't be returning to Forks or the surrounding area for at least a generation, long after the memories of us faded away. By that time, Charlie would be long since passed on.

The thought of Charlie no longer being here with me felt like a dagger being driven into my heart. How could I leave him? I wasn't sure what Carlisle would ask me to do in regards to severing ties with Charlie, but I was determined to continue to keep a close eye on him, one way or the other. I couldn't just leave him alone, whether he knew I was there or not, I would watch over him.

The afternoon flew by as Charlie went about his responsibilities as the Chief of Police, and I spent the time following him with only questions and worries beating around in my mind. The sunset cast the sky ablaze with gold and crimson light. It was a beautiful sight, but I wasn't watching the beauty. My eyes remained fixed on the faded blue house as Charlie finally arrive home after dealing with mysterious arson case that we laid at his feet. He was tired and hungry, but most of all…he was lonely. I could feel it as his eyes fell upon the darkened house. He missed me and I missed him terribly.

What was I going to do? My body leaned heavily on the tree next to me.

A warm breeze blew catching a few stray tendrils of my hair and pulling them forward to dance in the air in front of me. A familiar scent drifted on the back of the breeze and the voice that soon followed made me smile.

"I knew I would find you here." Jacob spoke quietly a few steps behind me.

"Where else would I be, if I had to say goodbye?" I asked, but my voice cracked as the sorrow of the last word hit my heart. Jacob came up behind me and laid a warm hand on my shoulder.

"It will be ok, Bella."

"Jake, he's going to be alone again. I can't bear leaving him to spend the rest of his days coming home to a dark, empty house. He deserves better then that." I still couldn't tear my eyes away from my home, following Charlie's thoughts and feelings through the house. "He should have someone to come home to."

"Bella, he wasn't alone before you came to Forks, and he most certainly won't be alone after you leave. Charlie is a friend to almost every member of this town. He is well respected and he is welcomed into every home with open arms. You know my dad and he will be spending every weekend from here till the end of eternity fishing, and most of their nights watching whatever game happened to be on at that moment."

"Bella, every parent knows that some day their children will grow up and leave the nest. Its part of life."

"But…" I began to protest but Jacob cut me off.

"Ask yourself what would Charlie want for you? Would he want you here where it is impossible and dangerous for you, simply to keep an eye on him? Or would he want you to live a happy life elsewhere by Edward's side?"

My eyes finally dropped on the ground. "Why do I feel so selfish?"

"Bella Swan, you are the least selfish person I know!" Jacob gasped exasperated at my words, "Of all the words to describe you, I think selfish would be on the bottom of the list." He pulled me around to finally face him. I could see the glow of my skin from the quickly fading sunlight reflecting in his eyes. Jacob's eyes were kind and warm as he looked over my face with admiration.

"Bella, you deserve the chance to be happy. Now take it. I will take care of Charlie for you," his brown eyes burning with sincerity as he locked my gaze. "I promise." I knew in that instant that Charlie would be in the most capable hands besides my own.

"Thank you, Jacob." I whispered and leaned in to give him a hug. His warm, strong arms wrapped around me and squeeze me tightly, lifting me slightly off the ground, "for everything. You have no idea how much your friendship has meant to me over the years. You saved me more times than I can count. For that I will be forever grateful."

"Good," he chided as he set me back down. "I should get something out of being best friends with a vampire." I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob was a good man, and I couldn't have asked to be blessed with a better friend.

"Promise me something," he said looking at me with all seriousness. "Keep in touch."

"Wild werewolves couldn't keep me away." I said laughing. Jacob apparently thought my choice of words was rather hysterical because he busted out laughing. Just then Charlie came out to investigate the "strange barking sound" that had just emanated out of Jacob. The two of us hide silently behind particularly large old tree until Charlie had retreated back inside.

A thought sparked a sense of curiosity in my head as I saw Charlie flip on the lights in the kitchen.

"I wonder…" I said out loud. With that Alice's mysterious box was hesitantly opened. An odd, unfamiliar sensation rippled through my mind and I looked into the future for the first time. A gigantic smile graced my lips as I saw flashes of the life Charlie had in store for him.

"What?" asked Jacob after a moment.

"Charlie will be just fine." I said taking in the vision with renewed happiness, "and I will keep an eye on him just to make sure of it."

I turned back to Jacob to see a curious look on his face. "I promise to keep in touch. I will call as soon as we find a new home." I couldn't help but get one last shot in before I left. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Fuzz Ball."

"Good." He said in response. "I need someone to harass, Wanna-be." The memories of our time in the woods made me smile. I would cherish them forever.

I noticed the light fade way, and looked to the horizon to see the dark blues and rich purples rippling over the sky. Twilight had come at last.

"You need to go." Jacob said as he followed my gaze.

"I need to go." I answered and then looked back at his sad expression. I raise my hand to his chest and placed my hand on his heart. "Friends forever."

"Forever." He confirmed as he grasped my hand.

"Till the next time." I said and then leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. With that, I turned around and disappeared into the gathering dark, but not before I heard him whisper, "Till next time."

Passing through the ancient and once overbearing forests that engulfed Forks, I took the time to remember everything. My life had turned out so much more different than what I had thought it would when I came here for the first time. I could have never imagined the wonders and horrors that it would contain.

For better or for worse, I wouldn't trade one day of it. The path my life had taken, brought me into Edward's arms. I will never understand how I deserved one such as he to love and to be loved in return. But more than that it brought me closer to a father I never really knew growing up. Charlie was a complete mystery to me before I came here to Forks, but to be able to discover what a truly good man my father was, was a gift unlike any other. This path had brought Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper into my life, a second family to love with my whole heart, the way they loved me. And without it, Jacob would have never been as important to me as he has become.

No, even with all of the physical and emotional pain and anguish that I have endured in this life, the positives far outweighed the negatives. I was happy with how my life turned out. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Just as I broke through the tree line to meet the road I smiled to see Edward's silhouette pacing impatiently by the car. _Where is she? One minute and I'm going to get her, _he thought.

"We are going to have to teach you some patience, Mr. Cullen," I said with a smile as I walked up to meet him.

"Only with you do I seem to have a problem with it, Bella," he said wrapping his arms around me once more. Contentment filled me from the outside in as Edward's feelings mimicked my own. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as an apology for my tardiness and we made to get into the car sliding in next to Alice and Jasper, Edward holding me firmly in his lap.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I said quietly, as I watch the road whirl by and cast one last farewell to my home.

"Where are we going now?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We're heading East for now." Carlisle informed me from behind the driver's wheel. "We'll find some place new to settle down that has everything we need." The car was soon filled with the sound of my family discussing all their expectations of the new town: schools, cultural lures, shopping…of course that last one was Alice's stipulation. I just sat back and listened, happy to feel connected with the people I loved and a bright outlook on the future ahead.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hey Guys...This is my humblest appology for taking unforgivably long to post this chapter. I would have put this at the top but I figured you would rather read then listen to me beg for forgiveness. ;) It was a combination of taking time to try and get it right and real life getting in the way. I really am sorry but I do have good news for you. The Epilogue will be up in a few days and I've already started to write my next story. Well actually I have two stories in progress. One is another AU piece (like this one but different...I repeat...its different from Bella's Saga) The second is a co-authorship piece between Cocoa (most talented Beta and an awesome author in her own right) and myself. A romantic piece about Alice and Jasper. Hey when you have one of the Queens of Romance as your beta and good friend you have to full advantage. :) I hope you guys will read my future endevors with as much furver that you have read Bella's War. Thanks guys...I really mean it. Writing these stories wouldn't be worth it without you!**


	22. The Epilogue

Epilogue: Eternity

Time had passed since our period in Forks had ended. A new town, a new story, but we remained the same, eternally the same. Life had become relatively normal, not that I would say that out loud for fear of jinxing it. But I was happy. Fate must have seen fit to give me a vacation from tribulation for once.

I was still a little leery of my desire for human blood, which was still not completely under control so I had a reprieve from Carlisle to keep me from attending school. Instead I stayed home with Esme and spent some quality time with her. I was apparently getting "Home schooled." A fact that Emmett and Jasper constantly harassed me with. _Brothers!_ I wondered how long they would be able to keep it up for? Right now eternity was looking rather long.

Alice was quickly rebuilding everyone's wardrobes with great diligence. I honestly have never seen her happier. Luckily, I still have the excuse that I can't go to the mall quite yet. Although, I have a feeling that my excuse is wearing thin at this point. It's only a matter of time now. _Oh Joy!_

Rosalie and I enjoy having time to talk while she tinkers around in the garage, supping up Emmett's latest monster toy. I really enjoyed being able to talk with my sister while she was in her element. She opened up so much more when she had be mind wrapped up on overhauling a car's engine, especially if it was for Emmett. One would think that there were only so many giant, stone crushing, all-terrain vehicles existing in the world. But no, Emmett seems to constantly find more or he has Rosalie build one for him. She loved being able to give him such special and personal gifts.

Jasper and I still enjoy antagonizing each other by screwing with the other's emotions, mostly using sneak attacks. I swear he needs to pick a new emotion. If I have to feel embarrassment one more time I'm going to throw him out the window!

Carlisle took up a new position at the local hospital. I tried helping him catch up on the latest medical journals, but I soon found out that the medical field wasn't for me. Edward filled in from that point on.

Tanya and the others found a new home rather close to their old home in Denali. They liked it up there too much to move. Every now and then they come for a quick visit, which is always welcome. But it also always signals a weekend shopping trip to New York for Alice and Kate. They keep threatening me that the next time they are going to drag me along.

During the evening hours I find myself thinking about Charlie, Renee, and Jacob. I do miss them greatly but I kept close tabs on them. I glimpse here and there helps to let me know they are ok.

Jacob and I exchange emails quite frequently. He tells me what is going on with Charlie in Forks, and I in return tell him of everything that is going on with me. The pack is enjoying the peace and quiet now that we have left. Jacob has even gotten a girlfriend now that he finally has some time to himself. I'm so happy for him because Jacob deserves every happiness.

I met Sarah once, during one of my returns to Forks. She is a great match for him. She'll keep Jacob in line when I'm not around, of that I'm sure.

Jacob tells me that Charlie is getting on with his life. The last time I saw him he was entered into a fishing tournament and won first place for largest big mouth bass. I don't think he's ever looked prouder. I still keep the newspaper clipping of him holding his trophy fish framed on my desk at home. I only wish I could have been able to congratulate him. I miss being there for those moments, _the human moments_, as Edward liked to call them. But I still don't regret my decision to be with Edward, and I knew I never would.

However, time marches on and so must I.

As the evening sun filtered through the windows, I sat and watched Edward play. The melody that floated from the piano was rich and warm, and held an endless depth to it. My soul flourished to life while I sat beside him and listened to the beauty that his music brought to our relationship. Giving it an understanding that words could never do. It was so much more vibrant and whole than my lullaby.

The sweet and pure music that Edward composed when our love was still brand new was only the prelude, but we have become so much more. In the beginning, our love was new and undiscovered territory, exciting but a pale version of what we were truly meant to become. The continuing melody was intertwined with beauty, harmony, and strength. Edward and I have become eternal soul mates, the completion of each other. Perfection in our union, we have become everything destiny dreamt we could be.

Through our struggles, our love has grown unbreakable. Hardened by pressure and time, creating something precious. Something legends were made of. Whatever force in the universe created us, had also blessed Edward and I with the eternity to revel in the euphoria of our love. And the prospect was one I welcomed with my whole being.

My head leaned against Edward's shoulder as the music washed over me. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, and remembered. A smile graced my lips as my favorite images of our bodies intertwined, laying in complete happiness wrapped in each other's arms, played through my mind. The lush notes resonated with perfect clarity and then they were gone.

When my eyes opened, I saw Edward staring at me with his perfectly crooked smile.

"What comes next?" I asked, curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It doesn't sound finished." The rarity of Edward leaving something unfinished was unique.

"Its not," he answered me truthfully.

"So what comes next?" I repeated.

"Time will tell, my Love," his warm and husky voice awakened my dead heart.

Edward leaned in, his gaze locked with mine, and my lips were drawn to his with a force like no other. The sensation of Love is one that cannot possibly be truly explained with mortal words. Love is an experience of the soul, and it is only in your soul that it can be truly understood. Edward was my love, my soul, from now till the end of time.

* * *

-The End-

P.S. Author's Note To Come


	23. Final Author's Note

To my readers….

This is the sincerest form of flattery I think anyone has ever given me. I have been truly humbled by the reception of my writing. And I am extraordinarily grateful to all of you. Your kind words in your reviews helped me feel that I actually had a smidgen of talent in my effort to preoccupy myself, and apparently some of you, until Eclipse is released in August.

I will be answering your reviews, but I wanted to give some resounding answers in this author's note along with my heartfelt thanks. Yes, many of you had asked if this was truly the end of the Bella Saga. And the answer is "Yes" for now at least. I purposely did not close off the ending of Bella's War so that there was no possibility of reviving the story without resurrecting a character or something. But as of right now…the series has ended.

That is not to say that if in some time a few months up the road that I am struck with inspiration of how to continue it that I won't. I will I promise.

I am, however, continuing on to write more Twilight fanfictions. As I said in my author's note at the end of 20 (I believe). I have started work on another piece which is an AU (alternate universe) piece where Bella doesn't wake up from her catatonic state after Edward leaves and Edward comes back to look for her. It will start a bit darker than the Bella's Saga, but I must reiterate this one very important detail about myself. I am a sucker for happy endings!

As proof of this…I have also hooked up with my amazingly brilliant beta Cocoa to create a romance piece between Alice and Jasper (because the other characters need romance too!)

Both have been yet to be titled, but I hope you guys either keep an eye out for them or put me on your author's alert list so you can be notified when they are posted.

Now for the thank you's.

To each and every one of my readers who took the time to read my 200+ pages of writing and also to the ones that took the time to write the 705 reviews that I have received over the course of the series. I will be forever in your debt. Without you, trust me when I say this that I probably would have stopped writing a long time ago.

I did want to apologize to the anonymous reviewers that I wasn't able to respond to you but I truly did appreciate that you took the time to review too.

To Cocoa, You will always be my girlie…my sister in arms. Readers….You have absolutely no idea how much she kicked my butt, fluffed my ego, and give me the faith in myself in order to keep me writing. I will forever be in your debt, Cocoa. You are a true friend.

Thank you once again to one and all. I hope you all continue to read my future pieces. I would love to hear from you.

Thanks,

Storms


	24. Author's Update

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let my readers know that I've started an author's page where you can follow me as I chronicle my writing adventures into the world of publishing. It includes some of the original stories I've written, helpful sites for those of you who want to break into the publishing world as well, the advice I've received from industry professionals, and outlets that I find inspiration in. I would love it if you guys joined me over at www{dot}cmvillani{dot}blogspot{dot}com for each step of the way. See you there.

~Storms


End file.
